Standing in the Dark
by bellapaige88
Summary: Hi, this is my first Rookie Blue fic ... it involves the entire team at the 15th, but also involves a case where Gail, Andy and Marlo have to go undercover as Exotic Dancers ... It's T for now but contains M chapters later in the story ... might change in later chapters. Future McSwarek and Peckstein.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, but plan to toy with the cast.

A/N: Hi, so this is my first Rookie Blue FF, but I have written Castle FF before. I am dying over this break without a new fix of the show. I have watched all the episodes but to the current one about five times already – so I figured it was time that I put fingers to keyboard.

So this fic takes place about three weeks after the last episode that air, pretty much everything is following along the same storyline. This fic will contain all the characters from the 15th. In this fic, Andy has a 2 bedroom apartment. Now, I am from Australia so I don't know how well I will do with all the lingo and stuff so if I do make a mistake, please let me know and if there is anyone out there I can use as a sounding board for this RB stuff, that's be great.

So it's Summer I have been informed.

Happy reading…

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Downtown Toronto - ****15 Division**

**Thursday - 15:44p.m**

As Andy walked through the 15 Division with a dog lead in hand and a large furry black Newfoundland attached to it. The usual bustling sounds surrounded her of ringing phones and cops and detectives hard at work on their current cases and or assignments.

"I still cannot believe that you bought that with you," Officer Marlo Cruz said as they walked towards their desks.

Andy rolled her eyes. "I wasn't just going to leave it out there all alone," she hissed. "Or let animal control take him."

The two had been riding together for three weeks now and were slowly learning each other's traits and faults. Marlo always wanted to drive which annoyed Andy. It was still hard to see her with Sam on the odd occasion at the Penny or in the kitchen here, but Andy knew that he had moved on. She wasn't ready to move on yet – but she knew that she couldn't change the fact that the man she loved was with someone else.

"Who names a dog 'Boo Radley' anyway?"

A smile stole Andy's lips as she remembered the last time she had heard that name. _Your boyfriend! _She wanted to shout but held her tongue. The name was the reason she wanted to keep the dog. Whoever previously owned it had once sense of humour.

Andy was almost at her desk when she heard the voice of her staff sergeant coming from the direction of his office.

"Is that a dog?" Frank asked, standing on the platform area outside his office and looking down at the squad room below. "Why have you got a dog with you, McNally?"

"I couldn't just leave him there, I plan to look for his owner and if I can't find one then I will take responsibility for it. I promise that you won't see him in here again. My dad is coming in shortly to pick him up. "

Sam was standing up on the platform beside Frank and was leaning against the railing. He must have been talking to the head honcho when the dog was spotted. He flashed her a real smile, dimples and all. It made her heart skip a beat but Andy knew that she had to stay strong.

Frank just made a grunt sound before turning his attention back to Detective Swarek and their previous conversation.

Andy pulled out her chair and plopped down in it, tying the dog lead to the metal leg of her joint desk. She then patted him on the head and he stared up at her with those deep brown eyes and rested his head on her lap. He was such a friendly dog. Andy released a chuckle and turned her attention onto the paperwork that was waiting for her.

* * *

**Andy's Apartment - 19:33p.m**

Andy walked through her door with an armload of bags and closed it behind her with her foot. It had been a long day and it also looked like she was the proud owner of a dog since Boo Radley's last owners moved from their last address and didn't leave a forwarding one with the landlord.

On the way home Andy had stopped at late night corner store two blocks from her apartment and picked up some dog food, a bowel, and some other stuff for the dog. Andy knew that she had to get a lot more stuff when she had the time.

Andy spotted her father laying on her couch and watching some show. The dog was lying by his feet.

"Hey Dad," she called out as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. "How was my boy?" she asked.

A moment later her father sat up from the couch that he had been laying on and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey darling," Tommy greeted his daughter as he entered the kitchen. The dog trotted behind him. Tommy smiled. "Great, likes to snuggle and water. It was hard to get him out of your tub."

Andy chuckled as she squatted down to the dog's level and scuffed his ears. He looked a lot better now that he was cleaned. "Hey Boo," she told him. "It's gonna be you and me from now on, is that okay?" she asked the dog, not expecting a reply.

The dog barked in response and both McNally's laughed.

* * *

**22:11p.m**

Andy had changed into grey sweats and was getting ready for bed when a loud knocking started. Boo Radley was barking at the door caused by the person who was knocking on it.

"Boo," Andy called as she stopped at the door and grabbed the dog by his collar. She looked through the peephole and surprise washed over her as she stood back and opened the door.

"Hey Oliver … what's wrong?" she asked.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh. "I need a place to crash," he said, not needing to go into detail.

Andy opened the door and let him walk in. "You can have the spare room as long as you need it," she told him as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"So, that's the new man in your life?" the older officer joked.

Andy chuckled. "Yep, only one I need at the moment."

Oliver just nodded, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"So it's just the second door down the hall, opposite the bathroom." She told him.

Oliver nodded and headed off in that direction.

Andy was curious to why Oliver wasn't staying at Sam's, but was glad that he came here instead of a motel. Oliver was like the wise big brother she never had. She wouldn't push the issue of getting him to talk, if Oliver wanted to tell her – he would.

* * *

**Next Day – Friday **

**Conference** **room – 08:10am**

Andy, Marlow and Gail entered the conference room as they were reported to do so after Parade. As they made their way towards the room, the three were all curious to what this was about and were also curious to why Detectives Nash and Swarek, plus Officer Epstein and Collins weren't at parade.

As they reached the door, Gail stepped forward and knocked three times. A moment later, Sam's voice called. "Enter."

Gail opened the door and the three female officers entered the conference room to discover the said missing detectives and officers were here with a face from the past.

"Edie?" Andy said in surprised.

The younger woman smiled and gave a polite wave.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Gail demanded, turning her eyes onto her roommate.

The conference room had a white board out the front of the room with pictures and information written on it. There was a large desk that had papers and photos scattered on it.

"Dov, enlighten them," Sam voiced.

Dov nodded, standing tall. "We'll, very late last night Miss Larson came by our apartment," Dov was saying to Gail before turning his eyes onto the other two officers. "And informed me of a situation that was occurring at her work place that she thought the police would be interested in," he began to explain.

Sam stepped forward and took over. "Dov than called me over and the two went over it again with me. Early this morning I contacted Detective Nash and Staff Sergeant Best, informing them of the situation and proposed to them an idea that Frank gave us the green light to go ahead with." He explained, cryptically. "But in order to make this bust, we need proof and to get that proof -"

"You're sending us under cover," Andy finished which caused Sam to smile, breaking out those dimples. She remained strong and pushed on. "So what do you need us to do … isn't Edie a stripper?"

Sam and Dov grinned from ear to ear. They were looking forward to this op.

"Wait … you want us to be strippers?" Gail asked, sounding pissed off.

"_Was_," Edie cut in. "I was a stripper, I now work for an exotic dance club called Venus. It's a little more upscale," she defended. "It's more of a teasing dance, we don't go completely nude. All private bits remain covered."

"How are you going to put three UC's in there without gaining a lot of attention?" Marlo questioned, turning her eyes onto her boyfriend.

"We'll three of the girls got arrested last night for drug possession after an anonymous tip," Edie spoke up with a smirk. "So the boss is desperate for temporally replacements. I mentioned that I know a few girls looking for work. We party together sometimes and they've dance at other places before."

Sam stepped forward and gestured. "And that's where you three come in," Sam stated, sitting on the end of the desk with his arms folded. "We have your cover stories already and your reference which will be answered by Detective Nash, Officer Epstein, Officer Collins and myself if he calls them."

"McNally and Peck will be the dancers since you both look younger and Cruz will be a bartender," Traci spoke up, handing the three officers a file each.

All three female Officers began to flip through their cover stories.

"I can give you two some quick training before you have to perform tonight to Shimmer and Sparkles routines," Edie told the two younger Officer. "I actually taped them a few nights ago -"

"Why did you tape them?" Marlo cut in, suspiciously.

Andy smiled as she lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her and looked at the younger dancer. "Because you're the one that tipped them off to the cops and got them arrested … you knew that we'd have to put in some UC's to gain the evidence we need to make this bust."

Edie smiled. "I like cop shows," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What are we exactly dealing with?"

The room was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke up. "We think some sort of smuggling, unsure to what kind at the moment, could be drugs, guns … you get the picture."

"If we don't know what they're smuggling, how do we know that they're smuggling anything at all?" Officer Cruz spoke up.

"Because a week ago I overheard them," Edie Larson stepped forward with crossed arms. "There was talk about dropping off a large load and something about 'the stuff' coming over the border, after I heard that I began to do a little snooping and listening into their conversations and last night I overheard that they're expecting another shipment of whatever it is in the next few days. I don't trust anyone I work with so I came to the one person I knew I could trust … Dov."

"How do you two know each other?" Marlo asked, curious.

Dov stepped forward. "We dated a few years ago."

There was a moment of silence

Sam cleared his throat and all eyes turned on him.

"Now you won't be able to take guns with you since your outfits will be to revealing or wear wires, so instead you'll be wearing watches that have listening devices in them."

Nick lifted up a metal case that had been by his feet and placed it on the table. He then opened it and revealed said watches inside - among other small surveillance devices. "We'll be able to hear you but you won't hear us."

Sam stood beside Officer Collins and reached into the steel case and picked up a cell phone. "You'll have burner phones with you just like the last time you two," he pointed to Andy and Gail. "Went undercover as waitress … same deal as last time with the little mic on the back. The phones are just back up in case the something happens to the watches."

"Now Officer Collins and myself will take the first shift, we'll be across the street in the van," Traci began to explain. "And Officer Epstein and Detective Swarek will be taking the last shift - the surveillance shifts will be split into three and a half hours each."

"Unlike our shifts," Edie spoke up. "We will be working from seven p.m to two am. The shifts are usually Thursday through to Sunday and we get Mondays to Wednesday's off. They are long shifts but we get three - twenty minute breaks throughout the night and they're scheduled around our stage times," she explained. "Whenever we're not on stage for our ten minute sets, we're waiting tables. So, when you're not up on stage, I advise you to change into black flats."

"Ten minutes?" Gail questioned in surprise.

"It beats going to the gym to work out," Edie joked.

That earned a few chuckles in the room.

Sam folded his arms. "At Noon Andy and Gail have to 'audition' for the Boss man and he will check your references … he'll want to see a little intro of Cruz behind the bar also," he revealed.

"What?" all three female Officers asked in unison.

"Well, Mr Downs just wants to make sure you have the right qualifications," Eden said, innocently. "Don't worry, with your looks and bodies … you'll pass with flying colours. We've got a few hours to work on a quick routine."

"Now there is four hours until your 'audition' so let's not waste any more time with this chit chat," Sam voiced. "McNally, can I have a word with you outside?" he requested.

Andy turned her eyes onto him and nodded.

The two walked out of the room with both Collins and Cruz's eyes following them.

* * *

Outside - Sam turned to face Andy. "Shaw told me how he is crashing at yours … thanks for being there for him."

Andy just nodded. "He's my friend too," she answered. "Oliver knows that he is welcomed as long as he needs." She said. "I am actually enjoying the company."

Sam didn't take his eyes from her as he nodded. _She had a big heart and giving nature. That was one of the things he loved about her, _he couldn't help but think.

Thirty seconds passed before he spoke again.

"So Boo Radley, huh," he said with a smile, revealing the dimples.

A smile touched Andy's lips. "The name was the reason I liked the dog so much," she admitted. "Now, we better get back in there," she told him as she turned back towards the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites. I realized that I wrote Boo Adley, I wasn't sure if it was that or Radley … I have been corrected. It will be Boo Radley for the rest of this fic. And I know that the dog in this fic is quiet a big dog but I love big dogs. The DP is the Boo.**

**Now since I have only seen Marlo and Chloe in a couple of episodes so far, I will do my best to guess their characters. The same with Edie.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Downtown - 10:10am **

Chris turned on the engine and pulled out into the traffic as they drove away from the coffee shop. He was partnered with Officer Collins, not much communication happened whenever they were partnered together. Nick being the strong and silent type, but Chris did his best to be his friendly self and involve him in conversation.

"Where's McNally and Gail?" Chris finally asked as he turned left. He was glad that he decided to stay here in Toronto and the house that Dov had found for him was big enough for his family. He would have missed his friends to much if he had left.

"On assignment," Nick lied. "That's what the board said, right?"

Chris wasn't buying it. "They were at Parade then went to a conference room with Officer Cruz and haven't been seen since, that's a bit strange don't you think?" he fished as he kept his eyes on the road. "Why weren't you or Dov at Parade either?"

Nick kept his eyes out the window, watching the traffic as they passed it by. "Had a private meeting with the D's," he answered, truthfully. "Not allowed to discuss it."

Chris wasn't amused. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

All of a sudden, a car flew pass them.

A few seconds later, Chris flicked on the lights and siren, and then chased after the speeding car.

* * *

**On Patrol**

Oliver Shaw was driving through the streets on patrol as the newest face to 15th was chatting away at a mile a minute about god knows what. Oliver figured that she was talking, just for the sake of talking. Officer Chloe Price was actually distracting him from his own private thoughts.

His cell phone began to ring loudly. Oliver pulled over to the side of the road then pulled his phone from his pocket. He quickly glanced at the name before he answered. "Hey roomy … what's up?"

Andy chuckled through the phone. "Hey Oliver, um I am being put on an assignment for the next few days maybe longer and I was wondering if you could feed Boo Radley and take him out for a bathroom break before bed? My dad will come by during the days to watch him," she rambled on. "I don't know how long you are staying, but you're welcome as long as you want. You're family. Treat me place like yours, if you want the girls to visit – feel free to have them over."

Oliver felt a wave of emotion wash over him, but kept a straight face and answered. "Thanks McNally ... and don't worry about Boo Radley. He's in good hands."

He heard a sigh of relieve over the speaker. "Thanks Oliver," she said. "You're awesome, look I have to go and will be out of communication until this assignment is over. It could be a few days but if you have any questions, talk to Sam. He knows how to reach me. So I will see you when I see you," she mumbled.

"See ya, McNally." He said before hanging up.

* * *

**Venus – 12:02p.m – Entertainment Area**

Andy, Gail, Marlo and Edie were all seated at a round table opposite the older man in his late fifties in a black suit and dark blue dress shirt. He had a power look to him and the similarities and good looks of Bruce Willis.

All four women were dressed in casual but chic clothing that were suitable for their professions and hugged their curves. Gail and Edie were both wearing strapless tube top dresses – different colours, while Marlo and Andy were in tight jeans and cowl neck tops – both a different colour and style. All four in heels and had the natural beauty so they didn't have to overdo it on make-up.

Gail let her eyes wonder around the club. It was open and big. The stage was long and wide with a catwalk type runway in the middle where the girls could walk up and down while doing their routine. The polls extend and retract with a push of a button from the floor. There were a few tables on either side of it the runway along with the rest through the entertainment area, all facing the direction of the stage.

Andy kept her eyes fixed on the older man. She was trying to get a read on him, but he held a good poker face.

"So Edie speaks highly of you three," Patrick Downs spoke in a serious tone. "She says that Andrea and Gail have been dancing for over five years and are best friends, you were waitress before that. You grew up together?"

Andy let out a girl giggle. "Yeah, Gail and I have been BFF's since grade one. We're more like sisters."

"Till death do us part," Gail chimed in with a hundred watt smile.

Patrick nodded, a smile touching his lips. "That's good to hear," he said. "Family is the most important thing in my eyes. My son is the manger of this place and I plan to leave it to him."

"Aaaawww," Gail piped up. "That's sweet."

Patrick just smiled again as he shifted his gaze from the blue eyed blonde and focused it on the older Latin looking woman. "So Marlo isn't it? I understand that you're currently a manger at a bar called 'Sliding Doors' but are helping out here until I find a replacement as a favour to Edie?"

Marlo had gone over her cover story until it had been burned into her brain, as far as Patrick Down's knew – she and Edie were cousins. What he didn't know was that the bar _Sliding Doors _is privately owned by a family member of someone who worked at the 15th. She nodded. "You do what you do for family," Marlo said as she looked at Edie with a heartfelt look.

Patrick smiled. "Indeed you do. Now as a bar tender in this establishment because of our clientele, there will be times when you get rude and insulting remarks because of your beauty. They all want to bed someone who works here. I have one rule … Always appear available, but never actually be available. If you ever feel threaten, don't hesitate to call on one the bounce or security guards. The safety of my employee's is top on my list."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Marlo here," Andy spoke up. "She's a lesbian and I have seen her break a guy's wrist because he tried to touch her ass," she said with a straight face.

Marlo's eyes widened for a moment before she just shrugged her shoulders and a smirk stole Gail's lips.

Patrick smirked. "Good to know, but how about we leave it up to security."

Marlo just nodded in response.

* * *

**Surveillance Van **

Sam and Dov were eating their lunch as they listened to the feed coming from their three UC Officers. All three had their watches turned on, so the feed was coming in loud and clear.

Sam almost chocked on his sandwich when he had heard Andy's response about his girlfriend.

Dov turned his eyes onto the Detective and with a deadpanned expression, he said. "I am sorry you had to find out this way, Sir."

Sam turned his eyes on the young Officer and glared at him, doing his best not to laugh. _That was pretty funny. _

"So, you all live together?" Mr Down's voice filled the air.

* * *

**Classified Location - 12:44p.m - Cover Town House**

The three female UC Officers with a duffle bag each in hand, entered their cover house behind the female detective. Traci closed the door behind them and watched as the three Officers looked around the furnished space.

They walked through the entry way and into the open lounge area.

Andy let her eyes absorbed in the area. She could stick it out here for a few days with Gail and even _Marlo. _She knew it was going to be weird for a bit, but hopefully this assignment will be accomplished before the week's end.

"So this will be home until we've undercover whatever illegal activity is happening and make the bust," Traci explained in a serious tone. "Which hopefully we'll have wrapped up in a few days."

"I still cannot believe what our stage names are," Gail spoke. "Do I look like a friggin Candi?" she demanded with annoyances. "There is nothing sweet about me."

Andy turned her focus onto her friend. "Are you saying that I look like a Bambi?" Andy voiced.

"Swarek and Dov chose the names," Traci defended. "Take it out on them."

Andy was surprised to hear that. _Maybe it was just a coincidence, _she thought to herself. _She had only mentioned once – a few years ago that Bambi had been her favourite movie when she was little. _Andy shook her head, knowing that she was being silly and focused her attention back onto her friend's speech.

"… do not let anyone who is not on our op - walk through that door. Since we don't know what we're exactly dealing with here, your cover stories are your life. Learn them, live them and be them."

Andy dropped her bag by her feet. "You think we're being watched?" she asked, curious. She had been deep undercover before and knew what it entailed.

Traci shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know, but just always be aware of your surroundings. If you think you're being followed, let us know. There has been surveillance set up in this place in the main rooms and a hidden camera outside, just above the door, so someone will always be watching over the place even if you're not home."

A knock sounded at the door and all four women reached for their guns, but only Traci was wearing one. They all had their guns with them, but in their duffle bags, separate for their bullets.

"Who is it?" Gail called from her spot.

A few seconds passed before a familiar voice answered. "Edie, I'm here to work on your routines for tonight," she explained, natural.

Traci walked from the open lounge room and stepped towards the door, looking through the peephole and confirmed that it was only Edie on the doorstep with a good size cardboard box in hand. Traci unlocked the door and opened it.

Edie stepped into the townhouse and Traci shut the door and locked it behind the young dancer.

Traci walked back to the open lounge area with Edie trailing behind her. They entered the room and Edie turned her greyish green orbs onto the women in the room. "Detective Swarek gave me your addresses, since we have around six hours to get Andy and Gail familiar with their routines; I figured we should get started as soon as possible."

Traci nodded in agreement. "I will leave you in Edie's capable hands, girls. Sam will drop by around five thirty this afternoon to go over everything one last time before your shift starts and explain how the surveillance will all be working."

She smiled at them before leaving. "Have fun," Traci called over her shoulder.

Edie turned her eyes onto the three cops and placed the box down on the ground in front of her.

She smiled at them and clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's get started. Now Detective Sam said that you all have a laptop here, so I have a DVD for each of you three to watch." Edie began to explain as she reached down in the box and retrieved three DVD cases. "Marlo, yours is a course about a Mixologist and will go over all the different types of drinks and slang of working behind a bar," she said, giving her the DVD.

Marlo grabbed it before walking away.

Edie smiled at the two younger cops and handed them each a DVD. "These are your routines; they both go for around eight minutes each. Even though we're slotted in for a ten minute session per hour, we never actually dance for the full ten minutes. It's more like seven or eight, the spare couple minutes are used to prepare the stage for the next dancer."

She took a breath.

"The Boss man loved your auditions even thought they only went for two minutes. He said he is looking forward to seeing a full set," Edie divulged. "So, take them, go get settled and even practice a little in your room – then in an hour we'll meet back down here and I'll see what you've learned. I will go get us some lunch since I know that none of us have eaten since this morning … any preference?"

All three UC's shouted a different answer at the young dancer.

* * *

**15****th**** Division - 17:00p.m – Traci's office**

Chris knocked twice on Detective Nash's door and waited for her to call him in. He turned the handle and entered the office then closed the door behind himself

"Hey Chris … what's up?" she asked, not shifting focus from her paperwork.

Christ stood in front of his friend's desk and folded his arms. "Where's Dov?" he asked.

"He's on assignment with Swarek today," she answered, causally. Her focus remaining on the papers in front of her.

"Is this the same assignment that Gail, Andy and Cruz are on?" he questioned. "The reason that Nick and Dov were absent this morning for parade along with Swarek and yourself?"

Traci stopped writing and lifted her eyes from the paperwork, locking them on her friend. "Chris, I cannot discuss what current assignments that other officers might or might not be on without higher approval, but what I can tell you is that _everyone _is fine and hopefully within the next few days – everything will be back to normal."

Chris let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Cover Townhouse - 17:31p.m**

Marlo opened the door to her boyfriend and Officer Epstein who was holding a silver looking brief type case and in plain clothes. It was the one that they had had in the conference room this morning.

"So, how are we doing?" Sam asked with a smile as they walked through the door. "BFF's yet?"

Marlo closed the door behind the men and turned around. "Oh, everything's great. I'm a lesbian by the way," she said, annoyed.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and kept his expression serious. "I heard," he answered. "I am sure that McNally only said that to toughen up your character," he defended, naturally.

Marlo folded her arms and glared at him.

Sam just let out a sigh and continued on through until he was in the entryway of the open lounge area. The future had been pushed to the sides and Andy was standing in front of the space in front of the television; mimicking the moves to a dance DVD that was playing. She was dressed in short running shorts and a matching tight racerback tank top. Her body covered in perspiration.

Sam watched as her hips swayed side to side, a smile curved his lips.

"Nice moves, McNally," Dov commented as he entered the room.

Sam quickly tore his eyes from his ex and turned them on his girlfriend, who was looking at him with a death glare. She just walked passed him and into the room, towards the couch on the other side of the room.

Andy stopped dancing at the sound of her friend's voice and spun around. She noticed that they had company. She hadn't heard any knocking, but she had been focus on the DVD. She pretty much knew the moves in her sleep now.

"Hey, it's past five already?" Andy asked. "Guess time flies when you're having fun," she mumbled as she reached for the remote and turned off the DVD.

Gail entered the room, munching on a candy bar. Her hair was wrapped in a blue towel. She stopped beside her roommate. "Fun? I don't call learning one - seven minute routine over and over again for five friggin hours - fun." She vented before turning her eyes onto Dov. "Hey Doofus," she greeted him. "Wanna trade spots, I sit in the van, eating take away and watching monitors while you shake your body on stage?" she joked, her voice dripping with sarcasm mixed with humour.

Sam and Andy both laughed while Dov looked at his roommate with a smile.

"I don't think I would be able to pull of that costume as well as you will," he answered.

* * *

Sam was holding up two necklaces, one was dark blue and one was dark green. They looked like a miniature surfboard made out of stone with a pattern curved down the length of it.

"The camera is the small hole near the top," he explained. "These will be our eyes and just like the watches, you can turn them off with just a click of the small button on the side here. So you won't have to worry about anyone watching you when you're changing in the dressing rooms or going to the bathroom."

Sam handed the blue one to Gail and the green one to Andy. Both Gail and Andy looked down at their necklaces.

He then picked up the mental necklace of a heart pendant with wings out of the mental case. Just looking at it, you would never think that it was a hidden camera.

"With this one, the camera is located on the top left wing," he said, handing it to Marlo. "Now they all have the battery life of eight hours, to charge the battery. You just have to connect the usb charger into a PowerPoint. It takes two hours to charge, so don't forget to charge them before shift, otherwise we won't have eyes in there."

Gail lifted her eyes from the pendant and asked. "So, how do you see the footage from this camera right away?"

Sam gestured to Dov and he stepped forward and explained. "Since the pedant hidden cameras are all wireless, the footage will automatically upload to an internet cloud and the data will automatically update onto the laptops from the drop box. So, we will have three laptops in the van setup so we will have eyes on everything your pedants see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Andy's Apartment - 19:20p.m**

Sam stood outside a door he hadn't visited in several months. He gave three hard knocks and waited the required amount of time for his friend to get off the couch and answered the door.

A minute later the door swung open and his best friend and brother stood opposite him with the large furry black Newfoundland by his side. The dog tilted its head to the side and looked Sam up and down.

He still couldn't believe that Andy had managed to find a dog with the name that he had wanted to call their dog, but Marlo had mentioned to him how the dog was registered under that name and was five years old. She had also made a snide comment about the name but Sam had bit his tongue, not wanting to start of fight. Things had been a little touching with them whenever something 'McNally' related come up, so he did his best not to bring anything in that category - up. Which was hard since Marlo and Andy got partnered together, a lot. Sometimes Sam felt like Frank was screwing with him.

"Hey brother," Oliver greeted. "Oh, come in, come in … I'm starved," he said as Sam walked through the door with the Chinese takeaway.

As he walked towards the open lounge area, Sam had this strange feeling of 'home' wash over him. He felt different to whenever he was at Marlo's place.

Sam had texted Oliver around an hour ago, not long after leaving the cover house and asked if they could hang out since his shift with Dov didn't start until ten thirty p.m. Sam had suggested the Black Penny, but Oliver had said how he was watching the dog and told him to just come over to Andy's place instead.

"Are you sure Andy doesn't mind me being here?" Sam asked with caution.

Oliver dropped down on the couch and shook his head. "She said to treat this place like home … you're my friend and this is something we would do at my house," he pointed out. "So, let's just eat."

Sam let out a sigh as he made his way to the couch and plopped down on the other side of it. Boo Radley sat a few metres from Sam's end of the couch and was just watching him.

Sam placed the take away containers on top the coffee table in front of them. His eyes glanced at the dog who was staring at him. "Um, is he okay? Maybe he is hungry?"

"He's fine; I fed him like ten minutes ago." Oliver shared as he reached for a container and pair of chopsticks. "He just likes to do that staring thing to intimate you. He did it to me last night and all this morning until Andy told him that I would be staying with them," Oliver explained as he got his chopsticks ready. "After that he stopped doing it."

Sam just turned his eyes from the dog and onto his food. "Oh, so now I am his new point of interest … goodie," he said with sarcasm. Sam just ignored the dog and focused his attention on his friend who was enjoying his free meal.

"So, are we gonna talk about your 'new address' situation?" he voiced. "I do prefer this over a motel … how long do you think it will be this time?"

Oliver let out a heavy sigh. "It's over for good this time, brother. She doesn't love me anymore and I am tired of trying to convenience her otherwise," he admitted, heavy hearted. "The one thing I am certain of is my girls and I will do _everything _I can do keep them in my life."

A silence fell over the room for a long minute as the two just ate and let the seriousness of the situation sink in.

"My brother in law is a really good lawyer," Sam finally spoke up.

* * *

**Venus -** **19:32p.m – Entertainment Area**

Andy had performed her first appearance of the night, twenty minutes ago. A younger girl named Angel had gone after her and now Gail was up on stage dancing to a remix of _Troublemaker _by _Ollie Murs _and _Bitch _by _Meredith Brooks._ The remix went for just a little over seven minutes, just like Andy's routine had. Edie had been right, it beats going to the gym.

Andy was now working the floor as a waitress until eight when she would have to go change into her costume again to be back up on stage at eight ten. She had changed out of her costume and into the uniform, if that's what it could be called. The uniform consisted of a mini black leather skirt that just covered her butt and a white ¾ sleeve translucent collard blouse.

Andy was wearing her purple bra from her costume under it and had kept her hair down. Beside the snide comments and unpleasant looks she was getting from the _clientele, _Andy was actually having a good time. She was doing her best to make friends with the other girls on shift, but they were being hesitated.

Tonight's goal was to just settle into their covers, that's what Sam had told them to do.

Andy headed in the direction of the bar with her empty tray and spotted Marlo as she finished serving a customer. Marlo's uniform was more conservative. She actually got to wear pants. Andy stopped opposite the bar and forced a smile.

"Hey, can I get another round of Slippery Nipples," Andy requested.

Marlow nodded as she retrieved six shot glasses and placed them on the tray. She then proceeded to make the well known club drink.

* * *

**Surveillance Van**

Traci and Nick were settled in the van and had it parked up the road a bit, across the street from the Exotic dance club. They had three laptops on the table in front of them. There was a name written on a piece of masking tape and stuck on the top of each laptop so they knew what feed was coming from whose camera.

Since Marlo was based at the bar, they mainly saw her interacted with the customers and the waitress or staff members placing or picking up an order. Andy was there a few minutes ago, but now she was back on the floor. She must have stopped to watch Gail for a moment, because her camera was dead on her and Gail's remixed song was pumping through the speakers that they had hooked up to the laptops and turned on low. On the footage from the laptops was being recorded.

Gail had currently switched off her camera while she was on stage since there would be no useful footage because of how quick she was dancing. Andy had done the same thing earlier while on stage.

"Gail looks hot," Traci voiced as they watched her dancing her routine on stage, occasionally using a pole as a partner.

Gail was dressed in the exotic version of a cop uniform, which consisted of a blue bikini top with yellow tripping and a picture of a badge on the right side. The flare skirt just covered her butt. It was the same deep blue as the top with yellow tripping and black built with a pair of silver cuffs attached. She was also wearing white arm cufflinks and a white neck collar with a black tie, her black heels giving her that extra height. Gail had her long hair down with a few ringlets in it.

"So did Andy," Nick mumbled.

Traci turned her eyes from the screen and locked them onto the former soldier. "I wouldn't let your _girlfriend _hear you say that, she'd kick your ass for the comment."

Nick just shrugged his shoulder. _What's new? She is always angry at me for something. _

Traci kept her eyes on the plain clothed Officer and wanted to ask him something that had been bugging her since he and Andy had returned from their last UC's assignment. "So working undercover must have been intense," she casually mentioned. "Playing a certain role and having to watch and do everything you say, having to pretend that you're someone you're not and faking a romantic relationship with a good friend."

Nick hadn't taken his eyes off the screen as he watched his girlfriend move her body to the music with a smile. "If you have to be stuck with someone," Nick spoke up. "Andy is someone I would choose again. She is someone I entrusted my life with."

Traci just stared at him. _He was in love with Andy. _"What exactly happened between you two while undercover?" she fished. "You seem closer since your return."

Nick knew where the detective was going with this line of questioning. He shifted his focus from the screen and onto the female detective. "Andy and I are just friends, we only had each other for that time under cover and we built a strong friendship." He said, turning his eyes back onto the screen.

Traci chewed on her bottom lip. It was times like this that she really missed Jerry. "You know that Andy still loves Sam and that isn't gonna change any time soon," she voiced. "He's her person. There timing is just a little off right now, but they've got a bond that can't broken by anyone."

Nick remained quiet.

* * *

**Venus – 19:39p.m**

Gail was heading towards the dressing room. She had clicked her necklace back on just as she passed the restrooms when a male customer exited the men's room and stood in front of her path.

"Hey sweet thing," he greeted her. "Nice moves up there."

Gail inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes as she forced a smile to her lips, after all she had a part to play. "Thanks," she answered sweetly. "Glad you enjoyed the show, but I have to get changed now. I can't stay in this uniform all night," she said, gesturing down to her revealing cop uniform – if you could even call it that.

"I'd let you interrogate me any day," he commented.

Gail did her best not to roll her eyes at that comment. She had heard that line on and off the job so many times that he actually annoyed her to the point where she wanted to tase the next person who said it to her. Gail looked the guy up and down, he was just less than six foot and had an athletic built, but had hazel blood shot eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from alcohol or drugs.

"That's nice," Gail said. "I might see you in there," she went to walk around the guy but he stepped in her way. She was getting annoyed – fast. "I need to get passed you," she told him, nicely.

The man reached out to grab her shoulder and out of instinct Gail shot her hand up and stopped him. She had a tight grasp of his hand and twisted it back towards him. Surprise washed over the black haired man and he went too reached for her again with the opposite hand, but once again was stopped by the blonde.

"You're a strong little thing, aren't you?" he hissed.

Gail glared at the man. She could feel a lot of strength behind his hands and knew that she had to stay in control of the situation. They were most likely seeing this in the van and hopefully would send out Marlo or Andy for help.

"I've had a lot of practice with sleaze balls like you," she told him, her blue eyes burning with anger. "Now I advise you to back off before I call for security," she warned him.

A flick of fear flashed over the man's face and a moment later he let go of her, it took another few seconds before Gail loosened her grip on his wrists and finally let go of them. "Smart move," she told him before turning away.

Gail began to walk away and down the hall in the direction of the dressing rooms when she felt someone yank at her hair. She let out a scream as she fell backwards, landing her on butt.

"Hey," another unfamiliar male voice called from down the hallway. "Let her go," he shouted.

Gail felt the creep let go of her hand and take off. She raised her hands to her head and massaged the back of her head as she focused her eyes onto the guy in the black suit and dark blue shirt, running towards her. Gail then saw Edie not far behind him.

The built good looking short haired guy stopped in front of her and squatted down to her level. He had a Channing Tatum charm about him. "You okay?" he asked, sounding concerned but he didn't touch her.

Gail nodded as she pushed herself up and off the ground. "I'm good," she said, forcing a smile.

Edie stopped a few metres from the UC. "Gail, this is James Downs. He is the manger and -"

"The boss's son," she interjected, turning her eyes from Edie and onto the manger. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Gail Davis. I am one of the new girls," she introduced herself.

James smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Gail. Are you sure that you're okay? I will get security to track that man down and you can press assault charges if you …"

Gail shook her head. "It's fine and not the first time some sleazebag that has tried something like that with me. This isn't my first time as a dancer. If he tries it again then it will be a different story," she shared. "Now, I have to get changed," Gail said as she walked passed him and Edie and in the direction of the dressing room.

* * *

**Andy's Apartment – 20:11p.m**

Oliver and Sam were watching the game. Oliver had a beer in hand while Sam drunk a glass of juice. He was still on duty until two am when the girls finished their shifts.

Oliver's phone began to ring on the table in front of them. He let out a sigh as he sat up properly and reached for the phone. He looked down at the number and curiosity filled him as he answered it.

"Hey Bug," he greeted his eldest daughter.

"D-daddy," a scared response came over the speaker, causing Oliver to sit up straight. "Can you come get me?" she asked.

Oliver shot up to his feet. "Izzy," he spoke into the phone. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, keeping his voice calm even though his heart was racing. Oliver could hear loud music in the background.

"I need you to pick me up," his daughter's voice said. "I'm at a party and I went to the bathroom and when I came back I couldn't find my friends. There is some guy out there that keeps trying to talk to me. He's creepy so I came back to the bathroom and locked the door."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked his friend, concerned.

Oliver ignored Sam's questioned and focused on the phone call. "That's good, you stay in there until I get there. Where are you, Bug?" he asked, panic ripping through him.

Sam got to his feet and watched his friend with curiosity as Oliver nodded along to the conversation that he seemed to be having with his daughter. A moment later, he saw Oliver hung up his phone and slid it back in his jean's pocket.

Oliver walked around the couch. "I've got to go get Izzy," he told his friend. "She's at some party and can't find her friend that she went with. Some guy is creeping her out but she has locked herself in the bathroom," he explained as he took off towards the door.

"I'll drive," Sam called after his friend as he headed towards the kitchen. Oliver had had a couple of beers and was in no state to drive. He grabbed the dog's leash that was sitting on the kitchen bench and called for the dog. "Come on, Boo Radley."

The dog bolted towards him and almost knocked him over when he came to a halt in front of him. Sam quickly attached the lead and ran out of the door after his friend, locking the door behind himself.

* * *

**Party House - 20:25p.m **

It had taken fifteen minutes to get to the house where the party was located from Andy's apartment building and that was with Sam driving. As soon as Sam pulled his truck up in front, Oliver jumped out of it and ran towards the house. There were a few teenagers out front, smoking and doing other things that they shouldn't be doing at their age.

Sam jumped out of the truck and made his way around to the back and untied the dog's lead from the rail in the cab section. The dog jumped off the back and began to pull Sam towards the house. He still had his badge and gun on him.

"Ease up boy," he told the dog.

* * *

Inside the house, Oliver let his eyes adjust to the dark and flickering lights.

"Izzy?" he called out as he began to search the first floor of the house. "I'm here, Izzy?" he continued to call as he dodged drunken teenagers and young adults that barley looked twenty. _Where the hell were the parents or supervision? _Oliver couldn't help but think.

"Where's the bathroom?" he randomly called out over the loud pumping techno music.

Thirty seconds passed before he heard a response.

"Pass the kitchen and down the hall," a young male voice called. "Second door on the left."

Oliver headed off in that direction, weaving through the party goers.

* * *

Oliver spotted a tall older guy that looked at least twenty one, standing outside the bathroom door – several metres from him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just come out so we can talk," he was calling through the door. The hallway was filled with teenagers, either drinking or making out against the wall. A few wore in a line waiting to get into the bathroom.

"Dude, she is not gonna leave the bathroom until you go away," a female teenager standing with her friend told the older guy. "Leave her alone."

This seemed to just annoy him. He began to bang on the door.

Anger surged over the father in him and he stormed up to the younger man and yanked him back from the door and before the kid could response, Oliver's fist collided with the blonde's face and knocked him down on the ground.

Sam and the dog finally caught up with Oliver and had witnessed the kid landing on his arse. The twenty one year olds nose was bleeding. He went to get to his feet and looked like he wanted to take a swing at Oliver to who had his back to him and was about to knock on the bathroom door.

Boo Radley jumped in front of his path and began to growl at the stranger, stopping him in his spot. Sam felt the dog yank forward and used all the strength he had to keep the dog restrained. "I wouldn't move if I was you," Sam warned the younger man as he kept tight hold of the big dog's leash.

Oliver knocked loudly on the door. "Izzy? It's dad, Bug?" he shouted at the door, over the loud music. A few teenagers turned their heads in his direction. Ten seconds later, the door opened and his sixteen year old daughter flew into his arms.

Oliver bear hugged her back, running a hand over her dark blonde hair and doing his best not to cry. "Let's get you home," he told her.

Isabella Shaw pulled back and looked at her father with tear-filled eyes. "No, I wanna go back to where ever you're staying," she told him.

Oliver looked at his daughter, seriously. "Bug, your mum is going to wounder -"

Isabella shook her head. "No, I meant to be at Chloe's tonight for a movie night. I just … I wanna stay with you tonight. Take me back tomorrow and I tell her that I called you to pick me up that morning. If you take me home tonight, she will just blame it on you leaving again. Please Daddy," she pleaded with those baby blues. "Just for tonight."

Oliver knew that his daughter was right. Zoey had blamed him for the blue hair and last year when Izzy had gotten into trouble. "What about Chloe? What will her parents -"

"Chloe's parents are out of town for the weekend," she confessed to her father. "That's why we came to the party. Her older sister dropped us off and was gonna pick us up. I just don't know where Chloe is … I tried calling her again but my phone died after I called you."

Oliver let out a heavy sigh as he pulled his daughter into a side hug. "Let's find her and take her home before heading out," he told her. They turned to face Sam who was still controlling the big dog.

"Uncle Sam?" she said. "You got a dog?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *pulls out Voodoo dolls***

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites.

Standing in the Dark by Lawson is where I got the title for this fic. I see it as Andy being the one that is 'standing in the dark' and she is watching Sam with Marlo behind the glass. Hopefully, not for long.

I am led to believe that cops work 12 hour shifts of 4 days on and 3 days off, so Oliver, Chloe Price and Chris will have the next 3 days off. So will Dov and Nick, but they're working overtime on nights and some parts through the day on this UC assignment.

**So here is the girls on stage schedule**

**19:00p.m** – Essence - Edie Larson

**19:10p.m** – Bambi – Andy

**19:20p.m**– Ivy is Nicole Storm – Twin (21)

**19:30p.m – **Candi – Gail

**19:40p.m** – Angel - Angel Watts (23)

**19:50p.m** – Venom - Stacy Storm – Twin (21)

**20:00pm** – Edie is back on stage and this repeats until 2am

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Andy's Apartment – 21:30p.m **

Oliver was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom which he had slept in last night after he had showed up outside Andy's door. Tonight his daughter would be sleeping in there and by the looks of it, so was Boo Radley. The big black furry dog was lying at the end of the bed as if he was protectively watching over his daughter. That bought a smile to Oliver's lips.

Isabella had pretty much zoned out as soon as her head had hit the pillow. It had been an eventful night. After they had found Isabella, they searched for her friend and it took ten minutes but the girl was drunk and so close to getting 'busy' with some random guy. Isabella convinced her intoxicated friend to come with them, they then dropped Chloe of at her house and Oliver had lectured the nineteen year old sister on responsibility of looking after her sibling for a good twenty minutes. Also after they had left the party, Sam had called it in.

Oliver pulled the door closed but left it ajar by an inch, just in case the dog wanted to get out sometime during the night. He then walked back towards the open lounge area to where he had left Sam.

Oliver rounded the corner and spotted his friend. Sam had a picture frame in hand and was looking down at it with mixed emotion. Oliver knew what he was looking at. He knew that his friend still loved the young officer; they had a passion and bond that couldn't be broken.

"Love isn't just a switch that you can turn on and off like a light," he said to his best friend.

Sam placed the photo back down on the bookcase and turned his eyes onto his friend. "No idea to what you're talking about, Ollie." He lied. "I'm over McNally. It was what it was."

Oliver smiled. "I thought you didn't know what I was talking about," he teased as he stopped just before his friend. His voice turned softer. "Sammy, you and Andy weren't just some fling. You two have had this intense bond since the day she tackled you to the ground. And I know that you're with Marlo and you're trying to make it work, but -"

"But what?" Sam demanded, glaring at his friend with arms crossed. "I am with Marlo now and I am happy," he said, forced. "Are you forgetting that McNally left! I wanted to work things out but she left."

"For an assignment," Oliver defended with a slight raise in voice. He felt like he was standing on a fine wire, doing his best to stay balanced. He loved both Sam and Andy and didn't want to alienate either. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't do the same thing? She didn't leave for good. Andy had no idea how long it would go for," he said, causing a glare from Sam. "I am just saying that you shouldn't be angry at McNally because she wanted to prove to everyone that she could handle a deep cover assignment so people might take her serious now as a cop. So you might take her serious as a cop and not some Rookie."

"I told her that I love her and she still left," he voiced with raw emotion and a hidden pain. "She is the first woman that I have ever said that to and she still left. I know I hurt her when I ended things but I was hurting to and I thought I apologized for it. I told her that I wanted to work things out, but she never showed up."

Oliver hadn't known that part, but who could. Sam always kept things bottled up inside.

"Look, I'm gonna go and I'll call you tomorrow," Sam told his friend as he walked towards the door. He needed to clear his head before showing up for his shift in the van.

* * *

**Venus – 21:41p.m - Dressing Room **

Gail had just finished putting the touch up's on her makeup and let her eyes absorbed in the dressing room. The room was long. Along one side of the wall, a mirror ran the length of it with makeup stations and seats across from it. Down the far end there was what looked like a cupboard with large cubby holes, there was also a set of lockers. Beside that was a changing room and a bathroom off from that. There was a speaker just above the door and the music from the stage was playing through it.

Gail had changed back into her waitress uniform and was about to head out of the dressing room when one of the other dancers who also was one of the twins – entered the room. The twins were the youngest girls working here. They were twenty one and the mirror image of one another. Both have raven black hair and these alluring green eyes.

"Oh, Hi," Stacy greeted one of the new girl. "Um, you were really good up there," she said as she looked the blue eyed blonde up and down. "At least you can get through that routine without almost tripping over your own heels, but I guess since Shimmer was always stoned - it wouldn't be that hard."

"Thank you, I think." Gail answered, softly. "So are you and your sister, but I guess you both have been working here a lot longer and should be able to do it in your sleep," she said with sass.

Stacey gave her a forced smile. _She liked this one. Had a bit to her, just like her twin._ "Going on three months now," she shared. "If you play your card right and stay clean, you might be here longer than three weeks."

"Stay clean?" she questioned, knowing exactly what she meant. "Is that why the last two got fired and that bar tender?" she fished as she pretended to be straightening her uniform.

Stacey stopped in front of the mirror and began to check herself out. "Oh, they didn't get fired. They got arrested for drug possession, dimwits. Thank god for Edie's older cousin and you two, I guess."

"Yeah, thank god," Gail mocked before she cleared her throat. "I don't um touch that stuff," she shared casually. "I had an aunt who OD's when I was three and my dad being a mister -"

"Your dad's a minster?" Stacey repeated as she turned around to face the blonde. "That must be rough. Does he know that you're a dancer? I doubt he would approve being a man of the cloth?"

Gail shook her head. "No, he thinks that Andrea and I are still waitress in the big city. We figured it would be best not to tell our parents what we really do."

Stacey smiled. "Smart move, we'll I need to go get changed. I'll see you out there, _Candi,_" she said as she turned tail and headed for the changing room.

* * *

**Surveillance Van - 22:44p.m **

Sam and Dov had taken over on their shift around fifteen minutes ago. Dov was excited about being on surveillance. He loved everything about them and he didn't even mind being stuck in a van with Detective Swarek. Dov actually admired the man, well besides the fact that he broke his friend's heart, but he knew those too would get back together sooner or later. They are McSwarek after all.

He kept his eyes glued to the three screens and watched all the footage that was playing before their eyes. Gail had gotten off stage a few minutes ago and there was now a pretty young brown eyed blonde on stage. She couldn't be more than twenty four. The dancer was in a very revealing Angel costume and if Dov was correct. That was actually her dance name and real name.

Dov looked down at his notes of the girls that Edie had given him. Her name was Angel Watts and she was twenty four with a four year old daughter. They lived with her older sister.

Sam couldn't get his conversation with Oliver out of his head. He had been going over it for the last hour or so. He just wished everyone would let up about him and Andy. They were over. He was with Marlo.

_**15**__**th**__** Division - Locker Room**_

_Andy was finished getting changed and putting things in her locker. She grabbed her jacket. Sam was sitting on the seat about two metres from her. He knew that he needed to clear the air about the whole 'I love you' while they were holding the bomb an hour ago. _

"_Andy, what I said to you …"_

_Andy was putting on her jacket and looked at Sam. __**"**__It's okay," she told him. "Heat of the moment. I get it." Andy said as she grabbed out her phone from her locker. _

_Sam stood up and walked towards her. How could she think that? "No … I meant it," he told her. Andy looked at him, one hand on her locker door. "It's true; there are two hundred and six bones in the human body. I saw it on Grey's Anatomy," he joked, trying to make her smile. _

_Andy shut her locker door, not amused. "You're a jerk," she said as she picked up her black duffle bag and stormed towards the exited. "You don't get to do this anymore, okay." She shouted at him. _

"_McNally," he called as he followed her. She turned and faced him, duffle bag in hand. "I don't care if you're serious. I don't care if you're joking. I don't care anymore, so leave me alone." She yelled at him, turning away. _

"_I'm not gonna leave you alone," he told her as he followed her out of the changing room. "I screwed up, okay. Things got tough and I walked away. I thought I was doing the right thing," he defended, stopping just in front of her._

_Andy looked at him, hurt. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"_

_Sam let out a sigh. _

"_You broke up with me at a bar parking lot and for six weeks I tried to contact you," she told him, upset. "You didn't answer one of my calls."_

_Sam looks at her with sorrow. He hated to see the pain on her face and the fact that he caused that pain – it hurt him. "Andy, I …" _

_She shook her head. "No, Sam. It's too late. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore," she said and as much as it's killed her, she turned and walked away._

_Sam chased after her and stepped in front of her again. He put his hands up in front of her in defeat. "Okay, you don't have to do anything okay. You don't have to do anything. I'm gonna do it all. I'm gonna do everything, okay." He told her in desperation. "I'm gonna show you every single day until you say 'yes'."_

_Andy began to soften. _

"_I'm gonna make you dinner," Sam continued. "I'm gonna take out your garbage. I'm gonna walk your dog …"_

"_I don't have a dog," Andy said, weakly._

"_Then let's get a dog, labradoole, mutt from the pound. I don't care, let's get a dog and call him Boo! Boo Radley. I've always liked that name for a dog," he said with a smile. _

_Andy bit down on her bottom lip and tried to suppress her smile. She looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes because she knew that she would cave._

_Sam tried to keep eye contact with her but she was making it hard by looking down. He pushed on. "Okay, look."_

_Andy lifted her eyes up and looked at him. _

"_Can we just start with a drink? Just a drink? Please," he pleaded. "Andy … just give me a chance?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders._

_Sam wasn't giving up. "I'll be at the Penny," he told her before he walked away. _

_##########_

Sam pushed the past memory from his mind. The night she hadn't showed up at the Penny, he had thought he lost her for good. It wasn't until a few days later that he discovered she was gone. He then discovered that the Collins kid was also not present at work. As more time passed, Sam knew that she was on the Dakota assignment. He had been undercover so he knew that drill. He just didn't understand why she didn't tell him she was leaving. That's what hurt the most.

So he moved on with life and took the detectives test since 15th needed another detective to take Jerry's place. He actually took it to honour his friend's memory. It was hard working in his space, but at the same time it made him feel close to his fallen friend.

* * *

**Venus - 23:10p.m – Entertainment Area**

Marlo was sitting at one of the tables near the back of the room, looking up at the stage. She was on her break and had chosen the time when she knew that Andy would be on stage to do so. She had a juice in front of her and was munching on an energy bar. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to take her hair out of this bun and just sleep. She wouldn't mind seeing Sam either, but knew that wasn't possible at the moment. Her eyes watched her boyfriend's ex on stage. She was a pro which just annoyed Marlo more.

Marlo was still a little annoyed at Sam for the way he had been eyeballing Andy earlier at the cover house, but also knew that he was male and they tended to stare before thinking. Sometimes she wondering if Sam was still in love with Andy, ever now and then she caught him watching the younger officer. Marlow was curious to if Andy was still in love with Sam.

"Hey there, sweet thing," a man said to her right. "I would love to see you up there, or maybe you could just give me a private show?"

Marlo didn't even look at him. She could smell the cigarette and booze on him, it made her stomach turn. "I'm a lesbian," she said. "So piss off," she added.

* * *

**Surveillance Van **

Dov chuckled at Marlo's comment to the sleaze.

Sam's eyes were glued to Marlo's screen. She must be watching Andy up on stage because her camera was fixed on the brunette on stage. Sam couldn't tear his eyes from her. The way Andy moved to the music was hypnotic. It was like he was under a spell and couldn't tear his eyes from her. He couldn't deny the fact that Andy looked gorgeous in her deep purple silk Arabian looking costume. The silk bra cupped her breast like a second skin and had little lines of beads hanging from the bottom of it. She was wearing matching deep purple underwear that was covered by a see-through deep purple long skirt with a split up each side. She was wearing one of those things that covered the lower half of her face, but since it was also made from the same see-through purple material, He could see her smile. It was like she was enjoying herself.

Sam knew that he still felt an attraction towards her, but he also knew he couldn't act on it. He was with Marlo and liked Marlo but a part of him knew that he was still a little bit in love with Andy. She had this hold on him and he couldn't shake her. Sam had suppressed his feelings for Andy when she had been undercover in order to move on with his life, but the moment he had opened that door and saw her standing there – it had all come rushing back.

But he was with Marlo now and was doing his best to suppress those feeling again, but whenever she smiled at him – it came back.

Sam listened to the words of the remixed song that she was dancing to and it was like they were meant for him, even though he knew that Andy didn't choose the song. It was the routine of the girl that she replaced.

'_All I want to do is hide but I can't stop myself from staring wishing his hands were mine. I can't stop myself from caring and as he turns down the lights. I'm feeling paralysed and as he looks into her eyes.'_

"McNally is looking hot," Dov said as he popped another chip in his mouth. He turned his eyes on the older man and noticed that he was watching her with an intense stare. Dov smiled and turned his eyes back to the screens.

Sam figured it would be best if he didn't comment. He knew that the young cop was close with Andy.

* * *

**Saturday **

**Venus - 02:10am – Parking Lot**

The girls and a few other staff members poured from the back of the building and out into the parking lot and towards their vehicles. Everyone was exhausted and were glad to go home and sleep for the next several hours.

Marlo, Gail and Andy all came together in Marlow's cover car - black SUV - since they had to work the same hours and shift. So they headed in the direction of it.

Edie was holding hands with James Downs as they walked towards his black hummer. "See you ladies tomorrow night," Edie called as she waved goodbye.

Gail and Andy waved back with a smile. They watched as James opened the door for Edie and waited till she got in and smiled at him. He then closed it.

"So Edie's dating James," Gail whispered to Andy. "And he's a gentlemen, is this guy perfect or what?"

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed," she joked with a tired smile.

Marlo walked around to the driver's side. She unlocked the car and hopped in. Gail opened the passenger's door side and hopped in. Andy was right behind her. She hopped in the backseat and sat in the seat behind her.

Marlo turned on the car and the radio switched on as a country song by Gloriana called 'Can't shake you' began to play through the speakers.

"_And every other time a love said goodbye, I just shake it off, shake it off. Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing I just shake it off, break it off. Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls, tried another lover, built up my walls. Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do … I can't shake you."_

Andy sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think how much she missed her dog, even though she had only had him for a day. She missed him. She hoped that Boo Radley was doing okay with Oliver and was glad that they were there for each other. Oliver must be going through a tough time with his separation. Andy just hoped that Oliver could find someone who would treat him with the respect that he deserved. He was such a nice guy and people just tended to walk over him.

* * *

**Surveillance Van**

Sam was in the driver's seat and watched as the girls drove passed. He started up the van and the radio turned on, some country song was playing. He pulled out onto the road and headed in the opposite direction of the UC's.

"_I didn't wanna be here but my friends all love this bar. I don't wanna see you but I'm wondering where you are, and why am I still keepin' the shirt you used to sleep in? It's been sittin' there for over a year. Oh even though you left me you're still here."_

Dov was sitting in the passenger's side. "I am looking forward to bed," he said as he closed his eyes.

Sam settled back into his seat and listened to the song as he drove. Since it was a Friday night, there was still a bit of heavy traffic on the road. Young people were out enjoying the night life.

"_And every other time a love said goodbye, I just shake it off, shake it off. Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing I just shake it off, break it off. Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls, tried another lover, built up my walls. Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do … I can't shake you." _

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do we think? Reviews are appreciated.

**Okay, so the song that Andy danced to is here watch?v=63ZGwAo_vmw**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. **

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites. It's been pointed out that there have been a few typos. I am sorry about that. I don't have a Beta for this story so I usually miss the typos, that's something my Beta or editor usually picks up on. I went through the first 3 chapters and fixed a few of the typo's that were mentioned and also changed the scene with Shaw and Chloe since she is not really a Rookie and he doesn't need to be her T.O.

**Rookie Blue is back … yay! That episode, so many emotions – by the end of it, I was almost in tears. **

Now I know that we've only seen Izzy Shaw in one episode and don't hear much about her, but this next scene is how I picture her – without the blue hair. I recently watched the 'Coming Home' episode and noticed that Izzy is a lot like her father. I laughed at the scene where she picked the pickle off the burger like her father does.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**Saturday Morning**

**Andy's apartment - 07:31am – Kitchen Area**

Oliver was standing behind the small kitchen island, reading the paper while drinking his first morning cup of Joe and enjoying a pop tart when his daughter entered.

"Morning Bug," Oliver greeted her as she walked into the room, not shifting his eyes from the section of the newspaper that he had been perusing. It was a few days old but he had only been reading the comic section anyway. _That Garfield. _

Boo Radley was lapping up the water from his bowl and Oliver knew that he would have to take the dog out for a walk soon. He had been waiting for his daughter to get up so they could do it together and have a talk.

Isabella turned her eyes onto her father as she slowly walked towards him, shame washing over her. "Hey dad," she greeted, biting down on her lip like she would when she was little and in trouble. "So, uh, are there any pop tarts left?" she joked.

Oliver turned his eyes from the paper and onto his fifteen year old. He felt like these teenager years were going to kill him and Isabella was only the first one. His twelve year old was on the verge of teenage hood and thank god he had a few years before his ten year old would enter those years.

"We didn't get a chance to talk last night," he spoke up.

Isabella walked towards the island and stood behind the bench across her father. She placed her hands on the top of it. "Look dad, I am so sorr-" she began to apologize.

"Sorry," Oliver cut in. "You're sorry that you want to a party without adult supervision? A party that contained underage drinking and I am pretty sure I saw a couple teens doing drugs. God dammit, Isabella. Do you remember last year and what almost happened? Do you know what could have happened?" he asked her, raising his voice slightly.

Isabella looked down at her hands as a few tears formed in her eyes. _She hadn't been drinking nor doing drugs last night. She had just wanted to have a good time and forget the fact that her parents were getting a divorce, even though it was a long time coming._ "I know," she whispered.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh. "I don't say this to scare you, Bug. But I am a cop and if you only knew what I see to what happens to girls that were your situation last night … it never ends well," he explained, softly. "What if you didn't call me, or Sam and I didn't get there on time?" he asked as he rounded the bench and stood opposite his daughter. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it squeeze. "If I ever lost you … it would kill me."

Isabelle lifted her eyes to look up at her father as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know, I am sorry, dad." She admitted as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around him. "It was stupid," she sobbed into his shirt.

Oliver hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you called me, you can always call me or your Uncle Sam. You know I love you and your sisters more than anything in the world," he told her as he stroked the back of her head, feeling emotion was over him. "I am sorry that I left again, I need you to understand that what your mother and I are going through…"

Isabella pulled back and looked at her father with astoundment. "It's not your fault, dad. I am not six anymore. I know you did everything you could to make it work but sometimes things just don't. She was the one to kick you out, again. You deserve to be happy, dad."

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You, Sophie and Paige are my world, nothing will ever change that. I am only a phone call away – for anything," he assured her.

Isabella let a few more tears slip down her cheeks. "I know," she said, nodding her head. "So, about those pop tarts?" she asked with a smile.

Oliver laughed.

* * *

**15th Divisions - 09:11am – Staff Sergeant Office**

"Come in," Frank called as he looked towards the door.

Chris entered Staff Sergeant Best office and walked towards the desk. He stopped opposite it. Chris was curious to why the Staff Sergeant had called him in this morning. _Thank god it was only for a quick meeting because he had a fun day planned with his son. He loved being a dad. It was the highlight of his life. He had the tattoo to prove it. _

"Hey Diaz," Frank greeted the younger officer. "I know it's your day off, so I'll make this quick," he told him. "I was talking with Officer Shaw the other day and I asked him if it would be wise to make you a T.O. Do you know what he said?"

Chris was a little surprise to what he had just heard. "I, uh, I don't know, Sir. Something positive I hope," he answered formal.

Frank kept his face still. "He said I would be remised if I didn't and if he was a Rookie, he would love to be taught by you. So for the last four days I have been keeping a close eye on you and I have to agree," he said as a grin broke free. "So congratulations," he added as he extended his hand for Chris to shake it. "It will be announced at Parade on Tuesday when you're back on shift, but I wanted to tell you first."

Chris shook his boss's hand, still a little shell-shocked. "Thank you, Sir. I will not disappoint you," he answered.

Frank nodded. "I know and let's keep this under the hat until I announce it to everyone," He told him. "You're dismissed."

Chris nodded, turned and left the room.

* * *

**Cover House - 09:30am - Kitchen **

Marlo had gone and answered the door a minute ago, after the doorbell had began to ring.

Gail and Andy were sitting at the breakfast bar. Gail was enjoying a bowl of cereal and Andy munched on a choc chip pop tart as she drank her morning coffee. There was enough food in the cupboards and fridge for a week. The house must have been stocked before they arrived.

The two friends were sitting across from each other. They were both still a little tired and had only woken up and got dressed, in the last twenty minutes. Last night had taken a lot out of them, physically.

"I don't know how Edie has managed to do what we did last night, for as long as she has been," Gail spoke.

"Years of practice," Andy mumbled.

"Morning Ladies," Dov said as he entered the kitchen, spotting his two friends. "If you ever both consider leaving the force, I think you'll make a good living as dancers," he told them, grinning as he walked towards the breakfast bar and plopped down on the stool beside his roommate and opposite Andy. He placed his backpack on the counter to the left, since Gail was on the right.

"Hey Doofus," Gail greeted her friend as she spooned another helping of cereal into her mouth and swallowed before she said. "Remind me to kick you later for that comment when my legs are working again."

Dov and Andy chuckled at that commented.

Sam, Marlo and Nick entered the kitchen. Nick placed a kiss on Gail's cheek before he walked around the bench and claimed the stool beside Andy and opposite his girlfriend.

Marlo walked over towards the kitchen bench where the jug was sitting and flicked it on. It was still a little warm from her two temporary roommates who had just made themselves a 'pick me up' five minutes ago.

"So Gail," Dov spoke up as he reached for his backpack and unzipped it. "I have someone who has been asking about you," he said as he then reached into the bag and pulled out an old stuff plush dog. "I am surprised you left him behind."

"Woofy," Gail said, perking right up.

All eyes turned on the blonde.

"Woofy?" Andy asked with a chuckle.

Gail looked down at her childhood toy. "Yeah," she said. "I was three and it was the last thing my poppy ever gave me. Woofy has been with me through everything."

Sam stood at the end of the bench with a few manila folders in hand and a smile stealing his lips. "Morning Ladies," he greeted them all. "So, great job last night," he told them. "You sold your covers well and dealt with the situations that were handed to you. From what we monitored, I couldn't see any drugs being ran throughout the club but that doesn't rule it out."

"Where's Traci?" Andy asked, curious.

"She is spending the day with Leo," he answered, simply. "She'll be at her shift tonight, but isn't needed here for this, so I told her to spend the day with her son."

Andy just nodded in response. She missed spending time with her friend though, even Leo. Andy loved to babysit him whenever Traci was working late on a case and her mother couldn't take him and if she wasn't working a night shift.

Marlo began to make a coffee for Sam as she listened to him talk.

"Now if Edie is right and there is a new shipment of something coming in sometime over the next few days, then we need to find out where and when ASAP. But you need to be careful about it," Sam delivered as he placed the folders down on the bench. "We've finished running background checks on everyone who works at Venus and the only red flags we got were from the two Bouncers that work Thursday's to Sunday nights and Patrick Down's. Everyone else is clean."

"The brothers?" Andy asked, curious as she cradled the mug in her hand. "What did they do?"

Sam pushed a file towards Andy and Gail. There was one left in front of him. They both grabbed the folder in front of them and opened it. Gail was looking at Kane Jeffery's record and Andy was looking through Paul Jeffery's.

Marlo returned to the breakfast bar with coffee mug in hand and placed it in front of her boyfriend. She gestured towards the hot beverage and he gave her a smile. She then took a step back and stood beside Gail, looking down at the file she was looking at.

"Kane was charged for racketeering and jailed for twelve months in 2008 and has been on the straight and narrow since. His older brother Paul was charged for possession with intent to distribute and Racketeering and was jailed for five years also in 2008 but only served three of that five and got out the two years earlier for good behaviour. He has had a clean record since, not even a parking ticket. Both brothers started at the restaurant a year ago and have been working as Bouncers since, before that they drifted through multiple blue collar jobs over the years." Sam voiced.

"What about Patrick Downs?" Marlo asked with interest.

"I got the Mafia vibe from him," Gail admitted. "That whole 'family is important' speech he gave us when we auditioned for him."

Sam released a chuckle as he handed Patrick Down's file to the older cop before folding his arms. "Well, Patty's rap sheet began in 1972 not long after her turned 18. He was arrested for possession but was only put on five months of community service. For the next five years his record was clean until 1977 when he was once again arrested for possession, this time the judge didn't go so easy and jailed him for two years." He explained, taking a breath before continuing. "Patty got out in 79 and was good for a few more years; he even got married five months after being released to his long time girlfriend and worked on construction sites for the next 6 year. His wife gave birth to their first child, James. Then in 1988, a few months after his daughter Ariel was born, Patty was charged with aggravated assault and knocked a guy unconscious, but claimed self defense because the guy had been stalking his wife's sister and was jailed for five years. He has been on the straight and narrow since. He opened Venus in 2003, and then opened a restaurant in 2010 which his wife's brother runs and his daughter is the chef of."

Sam reached for his coffee and swallowed a mouthful as he let his team on this op, absorbed in all the information.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short … I've been a little blocked, I hope it lifts soon. I have parts of scenes written and have idea's for the next chapter, it's just writing them down that I am struggling with at the moment. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this one and make it longer.

Now about Chris making T.O, I remember Oliver making a joke about it last season and I don't know how long you have to be on the force before that can happen, but in this fic - it's now.

I recently watched 'The Girlfriend Experience' ep and noticed how Gail was talking about having this other side to her, so I figured this other side would have a Woofy and after seeing the current ep and how she was with 'Ernie' I believe she would have a Woofy or something like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters.  
**

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. As promised, this chapter is longer and hopefully makes up for the last one.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Andy's Apartment – 18:02p.m**

"Coming," Sam shouted as he made his way towards the front door.

Thirty minutes ago, Oliver had called Sam and informed him that he wouldn't be back at Andy's till after nine since he was spending time with his daughters but someone needed to be home for the dog. Tommy would be dropping him back a little after six and Oliver had asked Sam if he could watch Boo Radley until he got back. Since Oliver had Andy's spare set of keys, Sam had picked her lock to get in.

Sam opened the door and came face to face with the older McNally as the big black dog entered the apartment and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Swarek?" Tommy McNally asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here and where is Shaw? I thought he was staying here? Didn't you and Andy break up like a year ago? And where is she – she said something about heading out of town for an assignment and could be gone a few days. What is going on?"

Sam waited a moment for all the questions to process before he opened his mouth to speak. "Oliver is still out with his daughters, won't be back till late. Andy and I have been apart for ten months and I cannot discuss the ongoing assignment to where your daughter is but can tell you that she is safe and hopefully home by Monday. I would never let anything happen to her, Sir. I am just here as a favour to Oliver. You're daughter and I are _friends."_

Tommy looked at the younger man, hesitant. "So Andy knows that you're here looking after Boo?" he asked, a little surprised.

Sam folded his arms._ He didn't want to lie to the guy. Would tell Andy that he had been here? And what would matter if he did … it shouldn't be a secret._ "I am just doing a favour for a friend," he said with a tight smile. "Have a good night, Tommy." He added before he closed the door.

* * *

**Venus – 18:50p.m – Dressing Room**

Andy and Gail entered the dressing room with a tote bag each on their arm containing what they needed for the night. They had already done their hair and makeup back at the cover house. Gail was already dressed in her waitress uniform and Andy was in casual wear since she was going to change into her genie costume when Edie hit the stage. They entered the room discussing the movie that they had gone and saw with the guys, earlier. Marlo had headed straight for the bar. All six dancers were now in the dressing room, all getting ready to start their shifts at seven.

Edie was already dressed in her costume and was applying her makeup. "Hey girls," Edie greeted them as she saw them walked towards her from the reflection in the mirror. Both smiled back and Gail gave a little wave.

"You two did great last night," Angel told them as she began to put her makeup back in its bag. "Edie tells us that you two grew together, came from some small town and moved to the big city when you were eighteen?"

"Yeah, Timmins," Gail said casually. "It's an hour's flight from here but seven hours drive," she added, stopping beside the younger blonde and pretended to look in the mirror at her own reflection.

"It's more laid back then here," Andy shared. _What they knew about Timmins was whatever Chris has told them over the years since knowing him. Gail knew a lot more than she did though. _"It's known for its mining, my dad is actually a miner but Gail and I knew that we didn't want to spend the rest of our lives there."

Gail nodded. "That's why when we were eighteen, Andrea and I left. We pretty much drove our way here, getting work where we could. We started off waitressing, not spending more than five months at a time at one place before we decide to put our dancing skills to the test and started dancing in clubs like this. Our parents didn't like the fact that we were leaving town to move somewhere that was seven hours away but were glad that we were going together and not alone."

"Have you always wanted to do something like this?" Stacey asked, curious. Her twin Nicole was doing her hair as she watched them with careful eye.

"When we were twelve," Andy spoke up. "Gail wanted to be the next Shania Twain," she teased with a smile.

Gail rolled her eyes at that comment, but shrugged her shoulders anyway.

"Can you sing?" Nicole asked as she turned her attention towards the two new dancers.

"I can hold a note," Gail answered. "But I prefer dancing. Andrea and I have been doing some kind of dancing since we were five. It was actually how we meet." She shared with a casual tone.

Andy nodded. "At first we didn't like each other because we seemed so difference," she began to explain. "But as time passed, we learned more about each other and a strong bond grew and we've been best friends since. It's been us against the world."

"Do you two have boyfriends? Or partners?" Nicole asked. "You live with the temporary lesbian bar tender, right?"

"Her name is Marlo," Edie defended. "You know, my cousin. She has a name."

Gail was impressed by Edie's acting. She made her believe the two were actually related. "Yeah, moved in a year ago," she casually shared. "Edie mentioned how her cousin _Marlo_ was looking for some roommates since she had split with her long time girlfriend and we were looking for a better place to live."

"We've known Edie for a few years," Andy pipped up. "We actually danced at a club together about four years ago and have kept in touch since."

Edie just smiled. _This was all in their cover stories on their background. _

"Anyway," Gail voice. "My boyfriend's name is Nick and he is a fire-fighter," she told them as she bit down on her bottom lip, picturing Nick in the uniform. "I actually met him through Andrea's boyfriend, Sam. Sam is a squad leader and one day I went to the firehouse with Andrea and there Nick was. I don't know what it is about a guy in a uniform but …"

All the girls nodded in agreement with mumble responses.

"How do they feel about you two dancing here?" Angel asked, intrigued. "I know a lot guys would have a problem with their girls being ogled by other men for money."

"Well since we're not naked, it doesn't bother them." Andy replied. "If they can get close to naked for a calendar than we can add some music and do a little dance."

"Any of you have boy friends? Partners?" Gail asked in general.

Angel shook her head. "I don't have time to date?" Angel said. "My little girl get's all my free time," she said with a smile. "But the twins are dating the bouncer brothers," Angel revealed.

"Does that get confusing?" Andy asked out of curiosity. "I mean not for you two, but from them. Dating identical twins? Have they ever gotten you confused?"

Twenty seconds of silence passed.

"For the first few weeks when we starting dancing here, everyone got us mixed up." Stacey said, sweetly. "We've had that problem all of our lives and sometimes used it to our advantage when we were teenagers."

"But with Kane and Paul, as time passed they learned to spot the difference," Nicole added. "Like for instance, Stace has small freckle on the left side of her nose and I am an inch shorter."

"Oh," Andy responded, looking at the sisters carefully.

There was a knock on the door.

"We're decent," Edie called out with a giggle and a moment later the door opened and James appeared in sight. "Two minutes, girls," he told them with a smile before he disappeared again.

* * *

**Andy's Apartment - 19:13p.m**

Sam re-entered the apartment with Boo Radley's leash in one hand and his take-away dinner in the other hand. They walked through to the kitchen and Sam placed the food on the small kitchen island as he passed it before stopping by Boo Radley's water bowl. He unclipped the leash as the big black dog began to lap up water like a camel.

Sam then proceeded to feed the dog.

Five minutes later he sat down on the couch and hit on the television, a moment passed before he noticed the DVD player light flickering. Curiosity got the better of him and he switched the channel over to DVD.

"What's McNally watching these days?" he mumbled to himself as he hit the play button and a picture filled the screen of a guy standing in what looked like a small apartment, doing dishes and listening to a recording of some sort. The guy was in his thirties and in need of a good shave. He was wearing a plaid shirt and dark blue backwards baseball cap. It looked familiar. He was sure he had watched something similar to this with Andy when they were together.

"Story time," the voice from the recording said. "I have a friend … let's call him Phillip who couldn't make up his mind among three different women that he liked … I developed a test for him and for you."

The man listening to the tape on the TV replied. "Oh goodie," in a sarcastic tone.

Sam chuckled.

"Whose phone call or visits are never unwanted or to long?" the voice asked. "Can you see her face? Who would you most likely want to have in your life to ward of lonely moments? Do you see her face? When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see her face? When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face? Do you see her face? When something wonderful happens in your life, a promotion at work, a successful refinancing, who do you want to share the news with? Do you see her face? Who's face appears1 to you, my friend? Who's face?"

Sam watched as realization washed over the man on the screen's face. "Whoa," the man said.

"Damn," Sam replied.

* * *

**Entertainment area – 19:44p.m**

Both Andy and Gail were on the floor serving tables with forced smile and doing their best not to smack a guy upside the head whenever they made some snide comment about how good they looked up on stage. They were making pretty good tips though. Stacey, also known as Venom – was currently up on stage at the moment dancing to a 'flash dance' remix.

Andy had stopped by the bar to pick up another drink order when Edie joined her side and rattled off her own.

"So how long have you and James been together?" she asked, casually as she turned her eyes onto the dancer.

Edie grinned from ear and ear. "Around three months," she shared as she thought back to the moment they finally got together.

_**Three months ago**_

_Edie was heading for the dressing room where all the girls prepared before, after and during shows._ _As she turned the corner, she passed James and a few seconds later, he called her name. "Edie?"_

_A smile curved her lips and she answered, sweetly. "Hey, James."_

_His feet began moving down the hall towards her and before she knew it, he was a metre from her. Edie couldn't tear her eyes from him, from the first day that she had seen him there had been this instant attraction. She placed a hand softly on his chest as a smile graced her lips. "Is there something I can do for you?" _

_James placed his hand over hers and led her down the hallway and into one of the private rooms. He locked the door behind them, the lighting in the room was dim. _

_Edie's soft voice asked. "James, what are we doing in-" _

_The young Manger didn't give her a chance to finish as he brought his lips down to crash against hers, in what was a slow but passionate kiss, his hands went to her hips and James pushed his body up against hers. Edie was pressed against him and the wall. James might have started the kiss, but it was Edie who deepened it, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. _

_After a few minutes of intoxicating kisses, both pulled apart for some much needed air, both gazes were locked on one other. And as soon as James saw a smile linger on her lips, relief washed over him as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and whispering against her lips. _

_"Sometimes the lightest touch is the most powerful thing," he told her. _

_The next words that left Edie's mouth rendered him speechless. "Well then my next move is gonna bring the earth crashing down,"__and with that Edie reunited a more fiery kiss. _

**######**

Andy waved her hands in front of the dancer. "Edie? Earth to Edie?" she asked a little concerned. Edie had the biggest grin and a dazed-out look etched across her face.

"Huh?" she answered in response.

"You okay?" Andy asked with a smile. "I lost you there for a moment," she said as she retrieved her tray.

Edie bit down on her lip. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was at my happy place," she answered.

Andy just nodded as she walked away from the bar. "Must be some happy place," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Dressing Room – 20:20p.m**

Andy had just entered the room only a moment a go from being on stage; it was her second dance of the night. Andy had to admit that she was having a really good time, just the rush and adrenalin that pumped through her.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?_" _Marlo accused as she closed the door behind her. She had made sure no one was near the dressing room before she entered and had even switched off her camera and watch. Marlo knew that Andy & Gail switched always off their eyes and ears also when they were up on stage, so there was a good chance both of Andy's were still off.

Andy spun around and faced the older woman, confusion etched across her face. "What are you talking about?"

Marlo was in no mood for her _innocent face _or games. "You can't have him in reality so you want him in fiction," Marlo hissed. "I thought you said that you moved on."

A moment passed before it clicked. _Marlo meant the thing that Gail had suggested as her boyfriend. Sam, the fire fighter or hose monkeys as Oliver liked to call them._ _It hadn't been her idea and she was still a little annoyed at her friend for even suggesting it._ _Marlo hadn't been in the room at the time, how did she know about that? Did someone mention it to her?_ Andy knew that they had to be careful to what they said, ears could be everywhere and she didn't want to get in a yelling match with Marlo.

"What does it matter," she defended, doing her best to keep her voice at a low calm tone. "It's not even real, just part of a _cover_. Just like your cover. You're a lesbian, remember? It would be a bit odd for you to have a boyfriend," she pointed out.

Marlo glared at the younger cop, taking a few steps towards her until they were less than a metre apart. "Is that why you made me one?" she accused. "So you could get the chance to play a part with Sam again? You wanted to play out some little fantasy in your head?"

Andy was getting real annoyed, real quick. She took a few steps closer to her co-worker. "I already told Sam that I know when the odds are against me and when to walk away," she practically yelled at the older woman, doing her best not to get emotional. "And why do you even care about what I feel or think," she asked in a low tone. "He is with you now and is happy. That is all I care about."

Marlo went quiet for a moment. _When had they had this talk? He didn't mention anything to her about? _She could see the look on the young cop's face and even though she didn't really want to know the answer, Marlo found the words slipping from her lips.

"Are you love with him?"

All of a sudden, the door opened and both sets of hazel eyes flew to the door and watched as the blonde UC officer entered.

Gail looked at her two co-workers. "What's going on?" she questioned curious, knowing that she just walked in on something. She had been on her way here to change into her costume since she was next on stage after Nicole and only expected to find Andy in here to change. _What was Marlo doing in here? _

Marlo knew that she still hadn't received an answer from Andy, but didn't need one. The look on her face said it all. Marlo just turned and walked from the room.

Gail watched as the older cop exited the dressing room and closed the door a little harder than necessary. "Okay, what the hell just happened in here?" she asked, curious as hell. "It feels like I just walked in on my parents fighting."

Andy wasn't in the mood for talking. "It was nothing," she mumbled as she turned tail and headed for the changing rooms so she could get out of her costume and into her uniform. She then had to go back out there and pretend nothing had happened, put her emotions on hold.

* * *

**Surveillance Van**

Nick and Tracey were still reeling from that little _argument _that they had just witnessed from Andy's camera and heard from her watch. Marlo must have switched her's off since they didn't get anything from her end, her screen had been black and just returned picture. They heard both sides of the conversation but only saw Marlo's reactions since Andy had been facing her.

"Wow," Traci commented, still a little stunned. "Would it be unprofessional of me to go in there and slap Marlo. She could have just jeopardized the operation. What if someone else had walked in!"

Nick had his eyes on Andy's screen, but it was temporally blank since she would be changing at the moment. He was angry with the older officer for talking to Andy like that. "We'll let Sam deal with it," Nick said. "It's his problem."

* * *

**Andy's Apartment - 21:05p.m**

Sam was molded comfortably into the couch. Boo Radley was laying on the couch beside him and his head resting on Sam's lap. A sound outside the front door pulled his attention to the present for the moment.

Sam had done his best to push the 'Do you see her face?' voice over from his head, but being in _this_ apartment didn't help. Sam had turned on a hockey game not long after hearing it and he could still hear the questions playing over in the back of his head like a tape on loop. There were constant reminders everywhere. Places that they had been intimate together or had had silly conversations and made memories.

He heard the door unlock and a minute later, Oliver appeared in sight with a hugh smile on his face as he rounded the couch and stood at the end of the it.

"Hey brother," he greeted Sam. "I had the best day with my girls," he declared. "We went Canada's Wonderland and had the best time. I must have taken like a million photos of the girls. We didn't leave until almost eight. It was great and they were worn out by the time I got them home to Zoey." He told his friend.

Sam forced a smile. "That's great," he supplied.

Oliver dropped his eyes to the dog and commanded. "Boo Radley, off!"

A moment later the dog's eyes shot open and he sat up, it took another few seconds before he begrudgedly got off the couch and headed towards his doggy bed.

Oliver dropped down onto the couch to where the dog had been sleeping and turned his eyes onto his friend, to who was staring at the television but looked to be miles away.

"Everything okay, brother?" he asked his friend.

Sam let out a sigh. "I've just been thinking a lot lately," he answered honestly.

Oliver nodded. "About Marlo or McNally?" he guessed. "Yeah, it's tough having two beautiful women in love with you. I don't know how you do it, man."

Sam looked at his friend, not amused. "Marlo's not in love with me," he voiced, a little annoyed. "It's only been a few months. She's great and we get along. Things are easy."

"But," he said. "I sense a 'but' coming up," he supplied easily.

"She doesn't challenge me," Sam supplied. "Or push me to the point of frustration where all I want to do is grabbed her, push her against the nearest wall and kiss her until we're both out of breath."

A moment of silence engulfed the room.

"She's not McNally," Oliver pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "No, she's not."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins***

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Congratulations to everyone who picked up on the _Gilmore Girls _reference, you get a cookie. I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to 'r26lmbc4465' who sent me a lovely message on Tumblr. It made my day.

Now, as much as I ship McSwarek, I really don't want to break Marlo's heart. So when and if they do part ways, I will try to do it nicely. I am also a Peckstein shipper, they're just so cute.

I am so sorry this chapter took so long, in between writing I made a Peckstein and McSwarek YouTube video. I have actually also written most of the next chapter; I tend to write scenes for later chapter so I know where the story is going.

Anyway, I will shut up now … happy reading

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Crossroads Diner - 22:45p.m**

Sam was sitting in a late night diner, nursing a cup of coffee. He was sitting towards the back of the diner, his eyes on the door as he waited for Marlo to make an appearance. He had texted her cover phone and told her where to meet him on her next break. When Sam and Dov had arrived on shift a little over twenty minutes ago, he had been surprised to find out about a little _disagreement _between his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend among a few other interesting facts involving him.

Since it was Saturday night, most people were still at the clubs in the area and people usually drifted in and out of the diner in the early hours of the morning. There were only several people in the diner at the moment, reguarlers most likely.

The diner was located just around the corner from the club and was opened twenty-four hours. It was one of those classic sixties style diners with the blue and white booths and a jukebox sitting in the corner, music drifting from it. There were pictures on the walls of all the great singers and actors like Elvis Presley, Audrey Hepburn, etc. It had a homey feeling to it and Sam couldn't help but remember back to a few years ago when him and Andy had stopped at a diner on the way to transport that prisoner that had been a pain in the arse, later.

He could still remember how she laughed at his joke and how good it had felt to make her smile when she had been feeling weird.

Another minute passed before Sam watched as Marlo entered the diner and make her way across it, towards him. A smile licked her lips when she saw him, but he wasn't in the mood for smiling. He was actually a little annoyed from what he had seen on the footage from earlier tonight. Sam expected better from a senior officer.

That conversation between Andy and Marlo looped over and over in his mind. He could still hear Andy's voice in his head saying to Marlo … '_And why do you even care about what I feel or think? He is with you now and is happy. That is all I care about.' _Sam knew that he shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Andy still cared for him, there was this strong bond between them – had been since day one.

"Hey," Marlo greeted him, which pulled him from his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" she asked, a little concerned, placing her hand on top of his.

Sam automatically pulled his back. Since they were in a public place, they still had rolls to play, just in case anyone was watching them. So, he forced a smile and kept his tone calm as he asked. "What were you thinking?"

Marlo looked at her boyfriend a little hurt. _Why had he pulled his hand back and why was he smiling like that? And what did he mean about … that's when it hit her – he knew. But how? Had Andy dobbed on her? _

"Marlo?" Sam spoke in a soft tone. "What if someone had walked in instead of Gail? We still don't know what we're dealing with here and you know better than to start some teenage type argument."

Marlo dropped her eyes down to her hands and began to play with the rings on her fingers. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's just that she makes me crazy and you have to see it from my point of view. First she makes me a lesbian than mentioned that you're her boyfriend," the older officer pointed out as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Open your eyes, Sam. She wants you back."

Sam ran his hands over his face and let out a sigh of frustration. "I am with you, now. Andy knows that," he voiced.

Marlo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why are you defending her?" Marlo accused, feeling anger wash over her. She hated feeling like this. She knew that when she started something up with Sam that he had had a serious thing with _Officer McNally, _but he had said it was over.

Sam was getting real tired of this jealous side, it only seem to appear whenever something _Andy McNally _was involved. "I'm not defending her, Marlo. You're an _UC_ at the moment and you could have put three lives and this whole operation in jeopardy. If you want to have a disagreement then wait until you're back at the house or away from the club," he supplied, letting out a heavy sigh. He could see the hurt wash over his girlfriend and he hated that it was him causing it. "I don't mean to sound like a hard ass. I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. This job is dangerous and I don't think I will be able take it if I lost anyone else from my life."

Marlo didn't know what to say.

Sam knew that he should be getting back to the van since Dov was there alone, so he slid out of the booth and stood to his feet. He fixed his eyes on the brunette. "And it wasn't Andy that suggested me as her fire fighter boyfriend," he voiced. "It was Gail," he said before walking away from the table.

* * *

**Venus – 23:26p.m – Hallway **

It was a busy night, which Andy wasn't too surprised with since it was Saturday night and this was a known club district. Luckily it wasn't one that 15th Division covered, also the reason why they were able to go undercover here. It was a good thirty minute drive from the station, but there cover house was only a seven minute drive from the club.

"Miss," a male voice called. "Can you bring your sweet little tush over here?" he requested.

Andy inhaled a breath and whispered to herself. _Think of the tips, _before she turned around and forced a smile. "What can I get you, Hunni?" she asked sweetly as she absorbed in the Mexican looking man in his thirties with the short dark hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt, no tie. He was athletic built and average height with dark eyes. He didn't have a trace of an accent. The guy had a Joey Lawrence look to him.

"I thought that you were really good on stage," he told her as he looked her up and down, practically undressing her with his eyes. "Have you been dancing long?"

Andy kept her smile in place. She was getting a creepy vibe from this guy. "On and off since I was five years old. I just love to dance," she said with a bubbly tone. "It makes me feel free."

The Mexican man smiled. "Well, you're defiantly worth this," he said as he whipped out a hundred dollar note from his pocket and handed it to her. "And more."

Andy looked down at his hand a little stunned before she hesitantly reached for the note and then placed it in her bra, like she had seen Edie do earlier with a tip she had gotten. "Thank you, now is there something that I can get you?"

He nodded in response with his intense stare. "Your number?" he asked with confidence.

Andy let out a fake giggle and shook her head. "Sorry, Hunni, there is only room for one guy in my life. And I don't think anyone could compete with him."

"Really?" the customer asked intrigued. "Please do tell me about Mr Perfect. What does he do?"

Andy felt a chill run down her spine, but forced the smile and put on a façade of someone who was head over heels with her partner. "Well, he is the lieutenant of his squad, fire fighter."

The guy seemed impressed. "So, you like a guy in a uniform. A protector," he acknowledged. "Someone to make you feel safe, working this job I can see you reasoning for that."

Andy thought about it for a moment and could see where he was coming from. A smile stole her lips as she thought about the good times with Sam. "That's just the thing. He's that and more," she admitted. "He's the kind of guy that can drive you to the verge of frustration and you want to hit him, but then he smiles with those dimples and with one soulful look … you can't help but love him."

The guy nodded his head. "Sounds like a lucky guy," he said.

Andy raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh really, and why's that?"

The man chuckled. "Because he has someone as beautiful as you that loves him," he answered.

Andy knew that she had to keep up the act that she was in love with fireman Sam. "Actually," she voiced. "I think I'm the lucky one," she said before she walked away from the table.

* * *

**Surveillance Van**

"She's good," Dov spoke up. "She made me believe that story," he added, trying to lighten the silence in the van. He knew that Detective Sam Swarek wasn't big on words or sharing emotions but he had a way of saying a lot without even opening his mouth. "I guess she learnt that from you," he supplied.

Sam turned his eyes on the plain clothed younger officer. "Really and why is that?" he asked, intrigued to what he had meant.

Dov had his focus on the three laptop screens. "Being a method cop," he answered easily. "Being thrown into a situation and going with the flow, being able to make up any story and have it believed. You both have a way of selling yourselves to people and have them invested in the story."

"Oh," he responded. Sam had only see the reaction from the customer that Andy had been talking to, but he had heard the emotion in his ex's voice and he knew that she wasn't just acting. Andy had been speaking about their past relationship.

'_I know when to quit, that's my talent. I know when the odds are against me and when to walk away.' _Her words had echoed in his head. But that was just thing, Andy never quits. She has a drive about her that pushes her forward and when she is sure about something, Andy sticks her teeth in and doesn't let go. Just like when they worked the Zoe Martinelli case, the odds were against her but she continued to push until she discovered the truth and put a serial killer behind bars.

Sam could tell that it had killed her to say that and when he had called her name, he was going to tell her '_It's never too late,' _but instead went to his default and said '_See you tomorrow.' _He got scared. He liked Marlo and didn't want to hurt her, but Sam knew that a part of him will always love Andy and it was evident that some part of her still loved him. She had proved that much earlier tonight over the argument with Marlo earlier tonight.

'_He is with you now and is happy. That is all I care about.' Andy voiced._

'_Are you still in love with him?' he heard Marlo's voice ask her, but they were interrupted before she answered._

Sam knew that he had to push all thoughts of Andy McNally from his head and focus on the operation ahead. He turned his eyes onto Dov."Can you print out that guy's picture," he requested. "There was something about him that didn't feel right."

Dov nodded as he turned his attention to Andy's laptop and rewound the footage. He then paused it and got a screenshot of the guy and saved it, a moment later he attached it to an email and sent it off to the crime lab with a message attached.

* * *

**Venus – 23:34p.m - Storage Room**

A few minutes ago Andy had come to the storage room, closed the door and kept the light off. She was still sitting down against the door in the dark and doing her best not break down. Andy had come here after talking to that customer because she needed a time out from anything, talking about Sam had bought up old feelings and she just needed to clear her head.

It still hurt, because she loved him so much and she couldn't be with him.

She always put on this brave face and strong façade so people wouldn't think that she was a pushover, only a few people had seen her vulnerable side and Sam was one of those people.

Andy let out a deep breath. "Pull yourself together," she whispered.

Another minute passed before she deicide that it was time to get up and get back out there when she heard a familiar voice outside the door.

* * *

"Did you see him out there?" Kane asked his brother in a hushed tone with a clenched jaw. "Can you believe that he has got the balls to show up here? Has Downs seen him yet?"

"I don't think so. Last time I saw him, he was in his office dealing with some paperwork." Paul answered, looking at his younger brother, serious. "Look, the shipment is on route and will arrive just after one am Monday morning at the docks," he said in a hushed tone. "After that, this will all be behind us. We'll be in the free and clear. We're just there as muscle for Downs anyway," he assured him. "After this we can take a long vacation with the girls somewhere far away."

Kane released a heavy sigh. "Your right."

* * *

**Van Scene - 23:05p.m **

"We have a time and date," Dov said, excited. "Shipment? Do you think it's drugs or guns? They also mentioned 'Downs,' does that mean Patrick Downs is involved? And long vacation? They're planning on leaving the country," he rattled off in one long breathe.

Sam had heard what was said. He was trying to put the pieces together in his head. "We still need a location, Dov," he told the young officer.

"Well, it has to be the shipping dock's at Sugar Beach, right?" Dov theorized. "That's only twenty minutes from here and ships drop off large shipments there all the time. You can transfer from ship to truck in a matter of minutes because of the cranes and no one is the wiser."

Sam looked at the kid kind of proud. He was a good cop and would make a great detective one day if that was what he chose to do down the road. Sam turned his expression serious. "We need to be one hundred percent sure that that's their plan, otherwise we'll lose our chance at getting these guys."

Dov turned in his chair and faced the detective, his expression causal. "I say we stop by the dockyard tomorrow morning and gain access to their records and see if a large shipment is schedule to come in at the time."

Sam narrowed his eyes onto the blue eyed cop. "And by gain, you mean …"

Dov kept his facial expression and tone of voice dead serious. "Walk in to the office at the dockyard and one of us will distract the person behind the desk while the other accesses the computer and copy their files onto a USB drive. We should only need a minute or two, tops."

Sam stared back at him with the same deadpanned expression, letting all of the information process. The two just stared at one another for a long moment to what felt like forever, but in reality only thirty seconds had passed and Sam felt a smile twitch as his lips before he broke loose as a chuckle escaped.

"I know there was something I liked about you," Sam revealed.

* * *

**Sunday morning **

**Van scene – 00:32am**

Dov had his eyes glued to Andy's screen. She was serving a customer but at an angle that the camera got a great view of the stage and Gail dancing. "As surveillance goes," Dov spoke up. "This has been by far my favourite assignment. Anytime you have an operation like this, I will sacrifice my services to help out the investigation."

Sam smiled, shaking his head at the young office. _He like Dov, the kid could always make you laugh. _"I'll keep that in mind buddy," he commented.

Dov's phone began to ring on the bench beside the laptop. He reached for it knowing that it was safe to answer because it wasn't Chloe calling him since he had personalized her number to '_She drives me crazy by Kermit the frog and miss piggy'. _Even though Chloe was a nice girl, he just couldn't see them together, together.

He reached for his phone and swiped his fingers along the screen, than hit the answer button. "You've reached Dov," he spoke casually into the phone.

A moment passed before he heard a response. "Hi, Officer Epstein?" a male voice inquired. "This is regarding the photo you sent into the crime lab a couple of hours ago, requesting identification. This is for one of Detective Swarek's ongoing cases."

Dov sat up straight and hit speakerphone. "Yes and we're both here. What did you find?"

Sam shifted his focus onto the phone.

Another moment passed before the voice replied. "The identity of the man in the photo has a locked high level password on his file for which I don't have the clearance to open it, so I cannot access it without pretty much hacking in and since it's illegal to …."

Sam recognized the voice on the phone. "No, Buzz. It's okay, thanks anyway buddy." He said as he hit end call on Dov's phone.

Dov turned his attention onto the detective, confusion washing over him. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. "It's means that some government agency doesn't want us knowing who that man is," Sam voiced frustrated. "We're dealing with a wanted or protected person, could be a criminal or someone in witsec."

Dov was gobsmacked. _He did not see that coming. _"It cannot be a coincidence that he is in the club around the same time some big shipment is coming in."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "It isn't."

* * *

**Venus - 13:31am – Bar**

Andy stopped at the bar and placed her empty try on top it. She then pulled out a stool and plopped down onto it. "I'm taking ten," she mumbled as she slumped over the bar, resting her heads on her arms. Andy was glad that her shift was over in fifteen minutes, because she was exhausted.

James looked at the new brunette dancer and chuckled. "Well, since we close in thirty minutes; I think you can take it easy."

Andy shot her head up and took notice to who was actually standing behind the bar. It was the manger – James Downs. _What was he doing here? _"Um, hi, Sir. What are you doing behind there; I mean not that you can't be behind there because you're allowed to …" she babbled before clamping her mouth shut.

James smiled at her amused.

"Where's Marlo?" she finally asked.

James chuckled. "She went home a few minutes ago," he answered, as he casually wiped down the bar. "Said she wasn't feeling well, I told her I could cover the rest of her shift. Been awhile since I've been behind here, but I kinda enjoy it." James admitted with a smile.

Andy couldn't help but smile back. James was a very good looking guy and Edie is very lucky to be with someone like him. He wasn't just good looking. He was a very nice person also, even though Andy hadn't had many conversations with him. But the ones that she had had, were positive.

"Andrea," a familiar voice called from behind her, Andy snapped her head around. "Sam," she acknowledged in surprise as she stood to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Sam walked up to her and a true smile stole his lips and he revealed those dimples. "Can't I come to see my favourite girl?" he teased her as he pulled Andy into his arms and held her close. She was looking at him hesitant. Sam lifted a hand to her face and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He then leaned in and captures her bottom lip with his. The kiss started of slow but Andy responded back instantly and deepened the kiss by parting her lips and allowing access for his tongue to slide against hers. A moan escaped her lips as her mind went foggy and her body began to tingle in all the right places. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

The kiss grew heated and for a moment they both forget where they were until they heard someone wolf whistle and shout 'get a room'.

Andy pulled back first, her eyes fixed on Sam's and she licked her lips. _It was just for show, _she told herself. _It didn't mean anything to him. He was just greeting his girlfriend for the sake of their cover. _She tore her eyes from his and forced a smile as she looked towards the bar at a grinning James.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "We just get carried away sometimes," she said as she waited for her heart to slow down as she cleared her throat. "Um, James, this is my partner, Sam. He is a fire fighter," she introduced, placing a hand on Sam's chest.

James nodded, crossing his arms. "James, the manger," he introduced himself. "And temporary bar tender," he joked. "Fire fighter, huh? That's pretty cool."

Sam finally turned his eyes from the brunette in his arms and onto the younger man that was talking to him. "It has its moments," he answered with a smile as he held Andy close.

A customer walked up to the bar and caused a distraction by ordering a drink.

Sam then leaned forward and spoke into her ear. "To answer your question from before," Sam supplied. "I am here to take you and Gail home when you knockoff in half an hour since Marlo went home sick. I don't want you guys taking a taxi this late. It's not safe."

Andy spun around and placed her hands on Sam's chest. He was wearing a tight v neck shirt, deep blue jeans with black boots and the black worn leather jacket that she loved on him.

"It's technically early not late," she quipped, bitting down her lips. "But thanks for the concern. Is Marlo okay?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to care. He was a little concerned about her, though. "Don't know, she only told me that she was going home early in the text message and I was on my way here anyway."

Andy knew that it was just a cover story, but still – it felt real.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, I said 'partner' because I cannot stand the term 'boyfriend or girlfriend' for people over the age of 22.

This would have been finished and posted hours ago, but I got distracted with Season 3 of Parenthood – Yes, the entire season, because I tend to watch shows by seasons.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Now I am a big procrastinator, which is why my nickname is Bubbles. I get distracted really easily. So I do my best to post a chapter every few days.

New ep of Rookie Blue today … Yay

**Happy reading ….**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Venus – 14:03am – Entertainment Area**

Sam was seated at the bar, nursing a half drank orange juice that had been sitting in front of him for the last twenty minutes now. His mind had been going over the scene with Andy and that _undercover kiss_ like a favourite song on loop. He could still feel her lips against his and was finding it hard to get Andy out of his head. Sam knew that he shouldn't be thinking about his ex. It wasn't far to her or Marlo.

He had sent Marlo a text message, asking her if she was okay - but she hadn't gotten back to him, yet. Sam was a little worried. _What if something was seriously wrong with her? Maybe she should have gotten Nick to drop by the cover house and check on her. _Sam let out a heavy sigh and he picked up his glass and took another swig of the cool beverage.

Sam had been doing his best to not let his gaze stray to where Andy was serving customers, but it had slipped every minutes. He was now going on five minutes without looking. It had been the longest five friggin minutes of his life.

Sam kept telling himself that he had only kissed her to seal their cover, but as more time passed – he doubted his attentions. _Could there have been more to it? _The only reason he had come in here in the first place, was because Marlo had left and it was mostly true to what he had told Andy about catching a cab. Gail had been on stage when he had arrived, but the stage was in view of the bar – so there was a possibility that she had witness the kiss. Gail had briefly stopped by the bar as soon as she had finished her routine, by then Andy had returned to serving customers.

"Sam?" he heard her soft voice say, than felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Home time," she added as he turned around on the bar stool and came face to face with the beautiful brunette. A soft smile was touching her lips but he could see hesitation in those beautiful dark hazel orbs. She bit down on her lip which turned Sam on.

Sam hadn't realized that the music had been shut off and the place was practically empty. He smiled back and slid off the stool, getting to his feet and pulling her into a side hug. Andy automatically slid her arm around his waist and plastered a fake smile on her lips.

Gail was standing beside Andy, doing her best to hide a grin. "Yeah, _Sammy_. I hear my bed calling my name," she supplied with a stifled yawn.

Sam barely heard what Gail had said because he was doing his best not to kiss Andy again. Being this close to her again was causing old feelings to resurfaces, feelings that Sam thought he had locked away. His heart was beating so god damn fast that he feared it might stop completely all together and his fingers subconsciously brushed up and down Andy's hip.

Edie stopped opposite them and had started a conversation with Gail & Andy, telling a story about what happened with one of her customers that she had served ten minutes ago.

Andy had to admit that it did feel nice to be back in Sam's arms, even if it was only for her cover story. She was trying to focus on what her friend was saying, but it was becoming hard to listen when her body felt all tingly. And all Andy could think about was the guy holding her. She knew that as soon as this operation was over, things would go back to normal and Sam wouldn't be her's. It kind of hurt her heart thinking about it.

James walked over towards his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, a smile licking his lips as he held her close. He placed a kiss on her cheek before turning his eyes on the small group that has gathered. "See you all next shift," he bided as he led his girlfriend away from the group, eager to get Edie back to his house.

* * *

They were almost back to the cover house and Sam had been filling Andy and Gail in on the information the he had Dov had accumulated tonight as he drove them home. Dov had driven the surveillance van back to its storage facility to where it would stay until needed again.

"We only know that the _shipment _is coming in early tomorrow morning at one am," he supplied. "The bouncer brothers will be present for the shipment and so will Patrick from what we understand."

"Are we still playing our parts?" Gail spoke up from the back seat. "It would be odd if we didn't show up to work since we've only have two shifts," she pointed out.

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, you still have a cover to hold up until we make the arrest. Dov and I are going to check out the shipping yard tomorrow morning and hopefully confirm our theory. After that, things will get rolling pretty quickly as we get a spin team in place and organize a game plan for the takedown."

"Hopefully this will all be over soon," Andy mumbled as she looked out the window of the passing scenery.

The car was filled with silence until Sam pulled up his cover car into the driveway and looked up at the townhouse. He was driving a cover car because he didn't want to compromise his own truck. All lights were off, except for the front porch. He turned his eyes on Andy. "I'm just gonna go in and check on Marlo," he said as he shut off the car and hopped out.

Andy hadn't made any attempts in moving. She just watched as Sam hurried up the path and pulled out a key from his pocket, a moment later he disappeared inside the house. Andy couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy was over her.

"So," Gail spoke up, popping her head through the space between the two front seats and gave her friend a little fright.

Andy let out a surprised yelp. "Geez Gail, give a girl a heart attack why don't you," she accused.

Gail just smiled as she looked at her friend in amusement. "That was some kiss you and Swarek had," she casually mentioned. "I almost messed up my routine when I saw it."

Andy didn't want to discuss the kiss with anybody. She unclipped her seatbelt. "It was just to seal my cover," she divulged as she reached for the door handle.

Gail wasn't buying that. She narrowed her eyes onto her friend. "Your cover was fine," she voiced. "Sam didn't have to come into the club and play the part of your boyfriend,"she added. "We never described him, just used his name. He wanted to come in and play the part. You both need to stop lying to yourselves and fess up to how you really feel about each other before it's too late," she declared before hoping out of the car.

"You're both being stupid," she threw over her shoulder before heading up to the house.

Andy closed her eyes. "I know," she whispered to herself as she hoped out of the car.

* * *

**Shipping Yard - 08:03am**

Sam pulled into a parking spot in a nearly empty parking lot. Since it was Sunday, the shipping yard wasn't highly busy but Sugar Beach on the other hand was a different story. The shipping yard got a great view of the beach with only a body of water separating them.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Dov spoke up as he let his eyes wounder around the area.

Sam pulled his keys from the ignition and looked at the kid through his aviators. "Go with the flow," he replied, nonchalantly as he turned and opened the door.

Dov turned to face the detective. "How about if there is a female behind the desk, you distract her with your _charm _while I access the files," he theorized with hand gestures.

Sam got out of the car and closed the door. He looked across the top of the car at the blue eyed man and rested his hands on top of the roof. "And why do I have to be the distraction?" he questioned. "This is my _investigation,_" he said in a low tone.

Dov gave him a serious look across the roof the car. "You have dimples," he pointed out. "No women can resist the dimples, even some guys." He added. "Plus, do you even know how to access data on a computer and transfer it to a usb?"

Sam just stared at him for a long moment. _He knew computer things, wasn't as good as the young cop but knew enough to get him by. _Sam could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he threw his hands in the air in defeat and walked away from the car in the direction of the small office. "Let's get this over with … come on, Dov," he called over his shoulder.

Dov grinned and followed the older man.

* * *

**15****th**** division - 08:08am**

Frank had just got into work no more than ten minutes ago and was positioned behind his desk with a coffee in front of him, when a knock came at the door. Frank didn't tear his eyes from the computer screen as he answered, distracted. "Come in."

A moment passed before an unfamiliar female voice spoke up. "Staff Sergeant Best?"

Frank lifted his eyes and looked at the woman in her early thirties, dressed in a Royal Canadian Mounted Police uniform. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel green eyes studying him, intensely.

"And who are you?" he demanded in a curious tone.

The woman stopped in front of his desk and flashed her RCMP badge, her gaze deadpanned. "Lisa Jones, RCMP," she introduced herself. "It's come to our attention that someone in this division has been looking into a classified file," she said in an almost robotic tone.

Frank leaned back in his chair. _He knew where this was going._ He just answered with a mumbled response.

The _RCMP officer_ stood tall, even though she couldn't be more than a little over five foot. "We _advice_ that you _inform_ your detectives who are requiring _information _from this_ classified _file - to stop looking."

"Why?" Frank asked, straight-out. _He had a feeling that he knew what detectives she was talking about since they had been keeping in the loop of their current case. He didn't know all the facts, just what was important. _

Lisa narrowed her eyes onto the older man, very annoyed. "I cannot share with you the details of the involvement of said person -"

"Stop speaking in god damn circles and tell me straight!" he demanded. "Who is this person and why can't my Detectives pursue them if they're involved in a current investigation?"

Lisa glared at him. She was tired of playing _nice, _the gloves were now coming off. "Back off," she warned in a dead serious tone. "That is all I can say. This is bigger than you know or can handle. There is an ongoing investigation involving undercover operatives that you could compromise and a wanted man that could get away."

Frank kept eye contact with the younger woman, not letting her intimate him.

"Have a nice day," she said before turning tail and walking out of the office.

Frank watched as she disappeared out of sight and waited another thirty seconds before he reached for his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts.

* * *

**Shipping Yard – 08:12am**

Sam and Dov exited the office and headed towards the car.

Dov was grinning from ear to ear. They were far enough away from the office that he could now talk. "I cannot believe how easy that was," he said. "I mean, all you had to do was smile at her and she followed you like a puppy away from the computer and towards you. I mean the fact that you could keep her focus on you while I was at her computer - amazing."

Sam just shrugged it off as they reached the car. He pulled out the keys as his phone began to ring. Sam unlocked the car as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and looked down at the caller ID.

Dov hopped into the car as Sam answered his phone, leaning against the car door.

"Hey boss," he greeted the caller and listened for the response. "What?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right. "Um, okay? I'm about ten minutes out," he said, not planning on telling his boss to where he was or what he was doing. "See you soon," he mumbled before disconnecting the call. Sam was curious to what Frank wanted to see him and his partner about? He had sounded odd over the phone.

The detective let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the car and opened his door, sliding into the driver's seat. He flicked his eyes on the younger officer and noticed that his eyes were glued to a laptop screen and fingers tapping keys.

"I have to run into the station quickly before we head to see the girls," Sam informed the blue eyed cop as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking spot. A moment later he was driving out of the shipping yard.

Dov just nodded in response as he let his eyes scan the information on the screen of the shipping yards schedule for this month. "Okay," he mumbled.

They had been driving for less than a minute when Dov found the information that they were looking for. "Um, they have a shipment coming in at the time under the name Patrick Batemen. Are you serious?"

"Patrick Batemen?" Sam asked, keeping his focus on the road."The same guy from American Psycho? Why would anyone use that name? The guy was a psychopath."

Dov shrugged his shoulders, wondering the same thing. He typed the name into the search button on the shipping schedule and hit enter. A few seconds later, three sections of the schedule were highlighted.

"Well, that name has had three early morning deliveries over the last five months to that shipping yard," the blue eyed cop divulged. "He pays in cash and hasn't had one problem with the shipping company since he started using them five months ago."

* * *

**15****th**** Division – 08:21am **

When Sam arrived at Staff Sergeant Best's office, he spotted his partner waiting in there. She was dressed casually in jeans and a top, obviously not expecting to be called in. Sam planned to update Traci with what he now knew when their boss finished with them.

He didn't bother knocking. He just entered the room and walked toward his partner. "What's this about?" Sam asked as he stopped beside his partner, folding his arms and eyes fixed on his boss.

Frank had known Sam for a long time. They had been in the academy together along with Shaw, Jerry and Noelle. He knew that the dark haired detective wasn't one for patience.

"Detectives," he addressed both of them. "I called you in because around twenty minutes ago, I received a visit from RCMP informing me that they're aware of a current case that you two are working on and know about the classified file you tried to access last night. She pretty much told me to order the two of you – to back off."

"The Royal Canadian Mounted Police?" Traci asked, surprised. _What the hell was this shipment? And why were they involved. What had Edie stumbled across?_

Frank rubbed his hand down his face. "That's who she introduced herself as," he supplied. "But I think it goes higher than that. She said something about an ongoing investigation involving undercover operatives that you could compromise and a wanted man that could get away."

_Undercover Operatives? Was she talking about the man in the club that had flirted with Andy? The one with the classified file? Did they suspect Patrick Downs and know about the shipment that was coming in at one am tonight? _Sam mind was flooded with a million questions. "So, you want us to drop the case? Is that what I am hearing?" he asked Frank, sounding annoyed. "Because twenty minutes ago, Dov & I confirmed that the shipment is coming in at one am tonight. How do we know that this _…_"

Sam's words died off when Frank's cellphone on his desk began to ring, loudly.

Frank held up his hand to the male detective and scooped up his phone from his desk. He quickly glanced at the number before he answered. "Hey Damian," he greeted his brother in law. "What have you got from me?" he inquired and listened, while nodding along with his head.

A minute later Frank said his goodbyes with a promise of bringing his daughter and Fiancée to dinner next weekend. He ended the call and fixed his eyes back onto the two detectives.

"So that was my brother in law, Damien," Frank informed them. "And he works for the RCMP and after the little visit from the female officer, I asked him to just confirm her identity and -"

Sam grinned. "She's not real," he cut in, knowingly.

Frank nodded. "He said that there is no Lisa Jones in the RCMP that fits that description. The only Lisa Jones that ever worked for them died five years ago in a car crash."

Traci felt a chill run down her spine. "Who are we dealing with then?" she spoke up. "This woman said that she knew who we were looking for. That means she knows who we are. Where does this leave our three under covers? Are they in danger?"

Both men turned their eyes on the female detective.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did we think? Next chapter is going to be really intense and very action packed. Now I did some research (and by research I mean searched Google) and found out that Canada's version of the FBI is RCMP -** Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Also their version of the CIA is called CSIS - Canadian Security Intelligence Service. Like I said, this is all found on Google. So if I am wrong, let me know.

Reviews are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write.

So that last episode … um – wow. I hate to see Gail get hurt and Chloe is a little full on but she is also different from the rest of them. I still don't want Chloe & Dov together. Andy poor Andy, the way she is acting around Sam, cracks me up. I also want to give Oliver and Chris a hug.

I love Andy & Nick's friendship and that is all you will get from me with them. Now I know Chris is still moving to Timmins on the show, but in this fic he isn't. I am also am loving the one-liners that have been coming out of Oliver this season.

**SO I was on tumblr in the Andy McNally tag and I came across this – it's from an interview that Ben Bass did and I think everyone needs to read it. It gave me a better insight into Sam … ?ID=7520&CATEGORY=Interviews&PAGE=1 **

Now this chapter was over 6600 words long when I finished it, so I have split it into two chapters. I am posting this one now and the next chapter will be posted either in a few hours' time or tomorrow. It all depends on how many people want it posted that soon. Now the following chapter do contain mild violence, so I have changed the rated to M.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE **

**Cover House - 09:03am - Kitchen**

Andy entered the kitchen in a desperate need of a caffeine hit. She and Gail had went to bed just a little before three this morning but Andy had pretty much tossed and turned until she dragged herself out of bed around ten minutes ago. She showered, hoping it would relax her but that didn't work. Andy just wanted this assignment to be over; it was hard having to play apart with Sam and not actually being able to have him.

She walked over towards the jug and hit it on. It was already almost full and a little warm, which meant that …

"Andy," Marlo's voice spoke.

Andy let out a silent groan before she forced a smile and spun around, absorbing in her third temporary housemate dressed casually in black jeans and a loose top.

"Morning," she greeted, politely. "How are you feeling? Sam said that you were sick? I hope everything is okay?" she babbled.

Marlo stopped at the breakfast bar and opposite the younger officer. "It was just a headache," she lied. Marlo knew that Sam had dropped her roommates off after shift early this morning because when he had come up and check on her, she had pretended to be asleep. She hadn't been in the mood to talk knowing that Andy and Gail wouldn't be too far away.

"Look, I am sorry about going off at you last night with the whole 'Sam the fire fighter' thing. It was very immature of me and I am embarrassed with the way I acted," she confessed.

Andy heard the jug click off. She proceeded to make two cups of coffee. "I understand where you're coming from," Andy admitted as she turned her eyes onto the brunette. "And I don't blame you for being protective over Sam. He is someone worth fighting for, but I know that he is with you and as hard as it is to see sometimes – I won't interfere." She promised. "Sam has made it clear that it is you that he wants and I have to live with that." Andy acknowledged as she turned her attention back to the beverages before she broke down and continued with her task at hand.

Marlo sucked on her bottom lip. She walked out of the room and less than thirty seconds later Gail entered the room. "Aw hugs," she said sarcastically. "Does this mean that we're now all BFF's?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Gail," she told her friend, trying to hide a smile. Gail was always good to cheer you up in her sarcastic way.

Gail walked over towards the breakfast bar and plopped down on a stool chair, still tired. "Just because you two have made up or whatever, that doesn't mean I have to like her," she commented.

A minute later Andy walked towards the breakfast bar with the two steaming mugs and placed one in front of the blonde. She then sat took a seat opposite her and took her first sip, inhaling the strong aroma.

"So," Gail spoke up. "You're really going to just sit back and watch them play house?" she questioned, watching her friend.

Andy looked down at the dark liquid in her mug and a solemn expression washed over her face. "Just drop it, Gail."

* * *

**Front Entrance **

Marlo opened the door to two familiar faces looking back at her. She was surprised that Sam rang the doorbell and just didn't use his key like he had last night. Marlo flicked her eyes from her boyfriend and onto Dov

The younger blue eyed cop had a laptop bag slung over his shoulder and coffee in hand. "Morning Marlo," Dov greeted with a friendly smile before he walked pass Marlo and headed in search of his friends.

Sam looked at his girlfriend with empathy. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "You weren't feeling well last night and I did stop by but you were asleep. It wasn't because of me and …"

Marlo shook her head, lying. "No, I am fine. You were right. I was acting like a teenager. Me & McNally just cleared the air. We're good. You look tired."

Sam was. Every time he closed his eyes, Andy haunted his dreams. "Didn't sleep much last night," he answered, briefly before he brushed pass her and entered the townhouse.

* * *

**Kitchen **

"Morning ladies," Dov announced as he entered the kitchen and claimed the set beside his roommate like he had the previous morning. He placed his takeaway coffee cup on the bench first then the laptop bag. "We have confirmation on the shipment and the D's have got the green light for the takedown tonight," he told his friends.

Gail turned her eyes onto her roommate and smiled. Over the last few weeks since living together, she had Dov had become really good friends. It was becoming her best friend, the person that she felt like she could tell anything to and vice versa – well most things. She loved Nick, but a part of her felt some strong attraction towards her roommate. He was her Dov.

"So looking forward to this assignment being over," she mumbled. "I never thought I would say this, but I actually miss my uniform."

Dov turned his eyes onto the blue eyed blonde and smiled. "I'm gonna miss seeing you and Andy up one stage shaking your things."

Andy glared at her friend and Gail playful punched him on the shoulder. "Oh really … how about you get your little behind in a tight revealing consume and perform for eight minutes every friggin hour for seven hours to a room filled with men watching and yelling our _delightful _things to you while Andy & I sit in a van eating popcorn," she vented in one long breath. "Then let's see if you will still enjoy the assignment!"

Dov loved it when she got angry; it was a real turn on.

"Play nice now kiddies," Sam spoke as he entered the room with a smirk, his eyes caught Andy's and the two shared a look before Marlo entered the kitchen. Andy adverted her gaze.

* * *

**Shipping Yard – 11:03p.m – Warehouse**

Sam pulled the black SUV up inside the warehouse and parked it beside a few others that were already there. Since they had gotten the green light to go ahead with the operation – this morning – everything had fell into place pretty quick after that.

Sam put his SPIN team in place and they watched over the warehouse and the surroundings near it all day and night. He and Traci then spent the rest of the morning organizing their game plan for the takedown, calling in the needed officers that they planned to use for it. They would also be working alongside ETF and over the last hour they had been quietly able to make the switch of the regular dock workers to UC's.

Sam still couldn't believe what this takedown was for and didn't care that he had to share this operation with the others that were already deep involved. Four hours ago, he had received an interesting call from someone who knew all the answers about this operation that he had been looking for and had met with one of the undercover operatives that were already in deep.

Sam hopped out of the driver's side, some of his and Traci's team also exiting the car. They were all dressed in their undercover clothes to blend into their surroundings. Sam rounded the car and spotted the ETF team that would be helping them tonight.

"Trace," he said, getting her attention and the gesturing to what he wanted to do. She nodded and followed him.

Dov, Oliver and Nick had been in the back of the D's SUV.

"Think Diaz is enjoying babysitting duties?" Dov mentioned as he walked beside the older cop towards the group of UC's that were gathered around a table of weapons and surveillance equipment.

Oliver turned his eyes onto the younger cop. "He is watching over three UC's at an exotic dance club," he pointed out. "Hell, I didn't want to leave to come here. I think Diaz is just glad to get out of the house."

Dov was curious to what that last comment meant.

* * *

Sam and Traci walked up to the leader of the ETF team that would be assisting them with this takedown. Sam scanned the group for the squad leader and spotted the older African man that looked to be talking with one of the people in his squad.

"Smith," Sam called out and a moment later the man snapped his head in the detective's direction. H gave a half wave than said something to the younger guy he had been talking to before he made his way towards them.

"Detectives," Cameron Smith greeted them as they stopped in front of him, his eyes absorbing in the two detectives that he had worked with several times over the past year on different cases. "Good seeing you again," he told them as he extended his hand.

The two men shook hands briefly before Cameron turned his attention onto the female detective and shook her head. She shook back firmly. "So, I here Marlo is settling in well with you guys," he commented as he fixed his eyes on the male detective.

Sam folded his arms and nodded. "She is a great asset to the 15th Division," he supplied.

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING **

**Venus – 00:19am – Hallway**

Andy was heading back to the dressing room from being on stage when she spotted Edie. The younger dancer was only a few metres in front of her and looked to be heading towards the back exit of the club.

"Edie," Andy called out.

Edie stopped in her tracks and turned to face one of the UC's. "Hey _Andrea_, I was just headed out to the parking lot. James left a message for me at the bar to meet him out there," she shared, holding up the note.

_He left her a note? _Andy was getting a strange feeling. _When Edie had been on stage, Andy could have sworn that she saw the Bouncer brothers leave through the back exit when she had been heading to her dressing room to change into her stage costume. _"I'll walk with you," she told her, casually. "I could use some fresh air," she lied with a smile

Edie just smiled and the two continued to make their way down the hallway and towards the exit. Less than a minute later, they were standing opposite the closed exit door.

Andy stepped forward and opened the door with caution and looked out towards the parking lot that was filled with the staff's cars. She noticed that James car was missing.

Edie walked passed Andy and out of the door. Andy was only a few steps behind her and out into the night air when two large guys dressed in black and wearing balaclava came out of nowhere and grabbed them from behind.

Andy did her best to fight back but the big guy held a cloth over her mouth and nose with chloroform and within a few seconds, she passed out. Edie was petrified as she watched the brunette cop pass out in the thugs arms. She tried screaming, but the sound only came out muffled since her mouth was duct taped. A few seconds later, a black tinted SUV pulled up in front of them and they were practically thrown into the back of it by their abductors.

* * *

**00:27am – Entertainment Area**

Gail walked over towards Chris's table and plastered a fake smile on her face. Ever since Chris became a dad, they hadn't had much opportunity to see each other outside work and she missed him. He was a good guy, always wore his heart on his sleeve.

Chris was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the entertainment room. He got perfect view of the stage and bar. He was at a good angle that he could watch all three UC's with the turn of his head. He had been pretending to order a beer every twenty minutes since ten p.m, but Gail and Andy had been switching it with a non-alcoholic beverage that looked identical to beer. Chris had arrived on his UC's shift a little after ten p.m. Before that, Oliver had been the UC watching the girls from seven p.m to just after ten.

Gail had just changed into her costume and expected to find Andy still in the dressing room since she hadn't seen her friend anywhere else since leaving the stage a little over ten minutes ago. Gail stopped right beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She then leaned down and whispered into his ear. "When was the last time you saw Andrea?"

Chris smiled and pretended that she had just whispered something dirty into his ear. "Not since she left the stage," he replied in a quiet tone as he picked up his 'beer' glass. "Why?" he asked, taking another swig.

Gail bit down on her lip and was getting worried as she let her eyes drift around the room. "Because she is not in the dressing room, her uniform is still hanging on its hook and I can't find her anywhere." She explained in a soft tone. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Edie in like twenty minutes either."

Gail watched as Ivy's – Nicole – routine was coming to an end and knew that she had to head up towards the stage and put on her show with a smile and no care in the world. "Look, I'm up but…"

Chris nodded. "I'll find them," he told her with seriousness. "Don't worry."

Gail smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and headed towards the stage with a sway in her hips.

* * *

Patrick walked towards the bar and stopped across from the temporary bar tender. She had her back turned to him, retrieving something from the bar fridge. "Hey beautiful, have you seen James anywhere?" he inquired.

A smile stole Marlo lips at the greeting until she recognized whose voice it was. She turned her eyes onto the older man looking at her. Marlo was surprised to see Patrick Downs still here. _Wasn't he supposed to be on routine to the shipping yard?_

"Marlo?" Patrick spoke up, concerned. "You okay? You're going white."

Marlo pushed all thoughts from her mind and focused her attention onto the Bruce Willis look-alike. "Sorry, got lost in my own little world for a second," she said honestly. "Um, I haven't seen him in at least an hour, figured he was in his office."

Patrick shot her a smile. "No, he's not. The Bouncer brothers aren't here either," he mentioned. "Thanks, I'll keep looking." He said before turning and walking away from the bar.

Marlo closed her eyes and thought back to everything that she had been briefed with early today. She knew that the Bouncer brothers and a Down's were going to meet a shipment at the Shipping Yard opposite Sugar Beach. Her eyes shot open as she realized. _James, it was James that was meeting the shipment and not Patrick. He was the one that they were after. _She looked towards Chris's table and noticed that he wasn't there. _Maybe he was in the men's room? _She thought, _where's McNally? She hadn't seen her in what - ten minutes?_ Something wasn't right. Marlo noticed that Gail was on stage.

"Hey Tony," she called down to the younger bar tender in his twenties a few metres down. "I need to talk a quick breather," Marlo told him as she walked the length of the bar. He nodded back in response.

* * *

**Hallway **

Chris had briefly searched all the rooms that were unlocked leading towards the exited without being caught. There were only five, including the owner's office that had been locked. He skipped over the dressing room since Gail had already checked it. He knew that Gail would be finishing on stage soon and would want an answer.

He didn't have any to give her right now. Chris reached the exit and opened the door. He looked out towards the lit up parking lot. The undercover officer stepped out into the night air and let his eyes scan the area around him. There were several cars parked including Marlo's undercover SUV. There was no one out here.

He took a few more steps forward when his foot stepped on something hard. Chris dropped his eyes to the ground and lifted his boot, his eyes absorbed in the object on the ground. He bent down and picked up the small object and looked at it carefully. Chris knew what he was holding_. _It was Andy's necklace, the hidden camera that wasn't active at the moment.

Chris began to freak out. _This didn't look good. Andy was missing and most likely Edie too. _He heard the lock on the door click and turned around as the door opened. A few seconds later Marlo appeared in sight and he let out a breath of relief that it was someone her knew.

"Diaz?" Marlo acknowledged. "What are you doing out here?"

Chris stood up, fully facing the older UC and revealed the necklace in his hand. "I think something's happened to Andy," he said worried. "Andy Edie."

Marlo's eyes widened.

* * *

**Dressing Room – 00:42am**

Gail had gotten back to her dressing room a couple of minutes ago and changed back into her waitress uniform. When she came out of the changing room, and discovered that she wasn't alone.

"What do you mean that she is missing?" Gail demanded as she looked from her ex boyfriend to the older cop. Gail was holding Andy's necklace in her hand. She felt sick. _What if something bad happened to Andy or Edie? She knew what it was liked to be kidnapped. What it felt like to fear for your life._ So many emotions were running through her, she wasn't sure if she should throw up, yell or cry

Chris looked crestfallen. He was worried about his friend and Edie. He didn't know Edie that well. It had been years since he had seen her, but Chris didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Chris enclosed the distance between them and pulled his friend into his arms and engulfed her in a hug. "We will find her," he promised.

Gail rested her head on his buff chest as a few tears broke loose.

Marlo was still trying to get into contact with Sam, but he wasn't answering. She knew that there was a possibility that he had his phone off for the takedown, so she hung up and dialed Frank's number instead.

Thirty seconds passed before the line connected and she heard her boss's gruff voice answer. "Speak."

Marlo released a long breath. "Hey boss," she greeted. "I got some bad news…" she began.

* * *

**Shipping Yard – 00:50am - Docks **

All of the undercover personnel were in black and were all wired up. Each team were all wearing molars and wireless ear wigs, so they could all talk and hear each other.

Dov and Nick were safely tucked behind a smaller shipping create. The Big shipping containers had UC's in them, along with the shipping warehouse. Along the roof of the warehouse, there were trained snipers in black. Since it was dark out, it was easier for them to blend in.

Dov & Nick were both dressed in black; they had on their bullet proof vests under their thick hoodie jackets. Dov had his back to the create leaning against it, just waiting. He could feel his adrenaline pulsing through him, waiting always sucked. Both he and Nick had 12 gage shot guns by their side with night scopes.

The Docks was lit up just enough so the ship coming in and the dock workers could see what they needed to see. Since it was early on a Monday morning, there wasn't anyone across from the docks on the beach. It was quiet.

Further down, Sam and Traci were dressed in dock workers clothes in front of the shipping containers, pretending to check them over. They had on big dark blue parkers and water proof pants, underneath all that though, they were armed and had on bullet proof vests. They were wearing beanie's, which covered the ear pieces.

* * *

James and the Jeffery brothers were dressed in black suits and waiting at James car that was parked a few metres from the warehouse and several meters from the dock to where the cargo ship would be porting soon. He looked down at his watch knowing that Rafael Vargas would be here any minute now.

"Here it comes," Paul announced as he saw the cargo ship a good twenty metres out.

* * *

**A/N – **So … here is part one. What do we think? This is the lead up to the takedown. The second chapter will be the action packed one. … Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Wow, those reviews – as promised, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Shipping Yard **

The cargo ship was now anchored and the men on board dropped the ramp to the ship down on the dock, so they connected. Sam and Traci were ready and waiting on the dock for the instruction from the crew workers. They could see inside the ship, there was a large burnt orange shipping container on board.

"Bring in the Crane and unload," one of the crewmen instructed with a heavy accent.

Sam nodded. He turned and signalled to the crane where Oliver Shaw was positioned. Sam was waiting down on the platform where Oliver was going to place the container. He was to signal him where to place it. Oliver started up the crane.

There was a man on top of the shipping container waiting for the big hook so he could connect it to the large container. They had to get that container off that ship safely. Oliver carefully swung the cranes arm around to the cargo ship, and the man on top of the container waved his hands above it.

"Okay man," he shouted to Oliver with his heavy accent. "Ease it down."

Oliver did as told, the man grabbed the hook and he began attaching it securely.

After a minute passed, he tugged on it to make sure it was secure, and then turned and looked down at the Crane driver and answered with thumbs up. "Good to go."

Oliver nodded his head again, and lifted the arm of the crane up. The storage container began being lifted off the ship.

* * *

James was starting to worry about where his supplier was until he saw two black SUV's with tinted windows enter the shipping yard and drive towards first SUV stopped and the front passenger's side door opened, revealing a buff Mexican man dressed in black and armed. He opened the back passenger's door and Rafael Vargas hopped out.

"Vargas," the young Downs greeted him with a forced smile and handshake. "I was beginning to think that you weren't gonna show," he joked.

Rafael Vargas smiled back. "James, I was just running a little late," he said. "I am so glad that we can finally do business together."

James, his bodyguards and the Mexican men, met in front of the first car under the beam of the head lights. James stepped forward with the duffel bag and dropped it by his feet so his hands were free to grab the gun that he was concealing - if needed.

James nodded. "Me too," he answered. "I heard that you're the 'go to guy' for this kind of _investment," _he acknowledged, placing a foot onto of the black bulky duffle bag filled with 500,000.

"You are right," Rafael answered as he singled his bodyguards with a nod of the head. Both men walked towards the second SUV and towards to the back passengers side and opened the doors. They both then reached in and retrieved a young woman each. Both women were bound and gagged. The bodyguards directed the two dancers around the car and into sight of James and his bodyguards.

* * *

Traci was watching the group of men in front of the SUV when she spotted her friend.

"They have Andy," Traci whispered to her partner. "And Edie," she quickly added. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes. "Why do they have them?"

Sam froze when he heard those words leave his partner's mouth. He took a quick look over his shoulder and saw her with his own eyes. She was still in her stage costume and looked like she had been crying. She was bound with duct tape and looked terrified. It felt like someone had punched him in the heart.

* * *

Andy and Edie stood there, their hands were bound behind their backs and mouths were covered with silver duct tape. Both young women were shaking and Edie was still crying, muffled sounds coming through the duct tape. Andy just looked scared.

"Edie? Andrea?" James acknowledged, completely gobsmacked. He turned his eyes onto Rafael stunned. "Why do you have two of my dancers?" he questioned, anger building in him. "What the hell is going on here, Vargas?" he demanded.

The Jeffery brothers stepped forward and grabbed the two dancers away from Rafael's bodyguards. They then began to remove their restraints, starting with their arms. Kane was doing his best to try and calm Edie.

Rafael smirked. "I had my boys grab _your girlfriend_ for collateral just in case you tried to screw me over," he explained. "But _Edie _hadn't been alone when they made the grab, so her friend came along for the ride."

Paul removed the tape from the brunette dancer's mouth and looked into her scared eyes. "Just stay behind me and you'll be fine," he told her.

Andy just nodded. Truth be told, she was scared because she was unarmed and not wearing any protective gear, but at the same time felt a little safe because she knew that Sam and a lot of UC's were in plain sight watching them.

James's jaw locked and he curled his fist to his side. "Let's get this over with," he said as picked up the bag and tossed it towards the Mexican's feet. "Five hundred thousand in cash like you asked," he said.

W-what is going on?" Edie cried, looking at her boyfriend in shock. _She had thought that it was his dad behind all of this, not him._ _He had been lying to her all this time. Did he actually love her? _

James turned his attention on his girlfriend and could see the pain in her eyes. He took a few steps forward, stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her face. He knew that he had to be careful since a lot was at stake here. "Sweetie, I am doing this for us," he told her. "You have to trust me," he pleaded with her.

"What?" she demanded as tears pouring from her eyes and she pulled back from him. "What are you doing that involves five hundred thousand dollars at a shipping yard?" she demanded.

Rafael was watching the younger couple with intrigued. "You shouldn't keep secrets from the person you love, James," he said with amusement. "Love is about trusting each other and being open and honest."

James snapped his attention onto the older Mexican men and glared at him. "With all due respect, Vargas, stay the hell out of it. We're here to do business, not for a counselling session. Now take your damn money," he said annoyed. "And just leave us alone."

Rafael looked down at the black duffle bag by his feet. "What's the hurry, James?" he asked, curious. "Don't you want to see your merchandise first?" he asked, gesturing towards the large shipping containing sitting on the dock.

"Of course, I just thought you would want to check the money first," he supplied, stepping in front of Edie. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her.

Rafael shook his head. "Should there be a reason for me to check it?" he questioned with a raised brow. "If you say it's all there, then I believe you. And if I count it later and discover that you've shorten me, I will kill you." He simply said with a smile.

"Let's see the _shipment_ then," James said to the Mexican man. He turned his eyes on Kane. "Stay here with the girls," he ordered with a loaded look. Kane nodded in response. James then began to walk down towards the dock.

Rafael turned his eyes onto the brunette dancer that he had flirted with last night. She was hiding behind one of James's bodyguard, the oldest one. "Bambi isn't it?" he acknowledged her. "I know you might be a little scared right now and I am betting you wish that _protector _boyfriend of yours was here," he said to her.

James had stopped and turned around, looking at the trafficker with annoyance. He wasn't making this easy for him.

Andy knew it was best to keep her head down and not say anything and hopefully this would all be over soon. She was actually surprised that he had kept her alive since she would be a loose end, liability. _How did he know that she wouldn't go to the police after all of this was over?_

Rafael could tell that the younger woman was scared and doing her best not to look at him. "I know what you're thinking?" he proclaimed.

"Leave her alone, Vargas," James shouted from his spot. "She is not a part of this, now let's go see them."

Andy looked towards the large shipping container. _Them? What was in there? It had always been referred to as 'a shipment'. _She turned her eyes onto all of the workers down on the dock dealing with the large shipping container when she saw Sam look at her. He was dressed as a dock worker and wearing a beanie. She had barley recognized him. Andy quickly adverted her eyes.

Rafael was watching the girl closely. He noticed her eyes darting towards the docks and looking at the large shipping container when he had mentioned _them_. "I see that you're curious," he voiced as he took a few steps towards them. "And you were thinking 'why am I still alive?' He knows that my partner is a fire fighter, so why didn't they just kill me?"

Andy's eyes widened and shock filled her features as tears began to sting her eyes. _This wasn't good. Was he going to kill her in front of everyone to set an example? _She began to shake her head as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "I won't say a-anything," she sobbed as she hid better behind Paul, her arms squeezing into his shoulders.

"Vargas," he voiced from where he was standing. "Come on," he said in a more demanding tone.

Rafael turned his eyes from the scared brunette and onto the young business man, a few metres from the docks. He turned his attention back on the brunette. "Let's all go … come one," he said as he waited for James's bodyguards to start moving towards the docks with the two dancers in front of them.

Rafael and his guards followed behind them.

* * *

Nick and Dov were moving slowly around the crates but stayed out of view, just as well they were in the shadows.

* * *

James and Vargas were now standing in front of the large shipping container. Both sets of bodyguards and the two dancers were a few metres back. Andy and Edie were shaking partly because it was cool out and they were in revealing clothing and partly because they were scared. Several of the UC dock workers were just standing around and awaiting orders, all a good distance from the shipping container and the men. One of Vargas's bodyguards stepped forward and stopped opposite the doors. He then pulled the long bolt across and pulled up the long metal handle.

Sam was watching the wanted men with close eyes as he carefully walked closer towards the Jeffery brothers and the girls. Traci was on the cargo ship with several other UC's just waiting for his signal so she could arrest the crew.

The bodyguard pulled opened the metal door and silence filled the air as James stepped into sight and looked into the shipping container. He kept his face still as he looked at all the young female faces staring back. There were at least fifty odd females. There were so many different races in there. Asian, Spanish, Greek, African, Russian, Israeli... so many. The youngest looked about twelve and the oldest maybe in their late twenties.

Andy had to know what was in the shipping container, so she carefully moved a little to the left and looked into the large metal container. Andy let her eyes absorb in the sight before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing_._ _They all looked so scared and to be transported in a shipping container like some cargo. It was wrong! And James was buying these girls! Andy could only imagine with what he would do with them. _She looked away with disgust and as she turned her head away, Andy saw Paul step forward towards James and stand beside him and a few seconds later she saw Sam appear in sight.

He was now standing beside her with a stoic expression etched across his face and his back towards the wanted men. Andy was curious to why Sam was risking everything to be so close to her. She turned her attention from the UC detective and turned her eyes onto Edie who was standing behind Kane still. His bulk frame shielding her from seeing inside the shipping container. Edie was looking out towards the water, sadness washed over her features. Andy didn't blame her thought; she was probably thinking how the person she loved was lying to her for the past six months. Andy switched her eyes from Edie and back onto James.

James kept his face still and stepped forward. He closed the door and turned his eyes onto Rafael Vargas. He forced a smile to his lips and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you," he said.

Rafael smiled back and shook the young businessman's hand. "And hopefully too many more," he agreed.

Sam didn't need to hear anymore. They had everything they needed. "Team one, now!" he ordered over the earpiece and in one quick side step, he stood in front of Andy. Sam spun around, turning his gun on Vargas.

James and Rafael pulled out their guns in unison and aimed them at one another.

Dov and Nick moved quickly from behind the crate, only six metre's from the wanted men and Detective. Dov and Nick had their 12 gage shotguns raised and trained on the wanted men. Rafael's bodyguards turned their weapons onto Dov and Nick. The Jeffery brother quickly pulled their weapons onto Rafael's bodyguards at the same time as the UC's made their appearance.

Kane didn't move from his spot to protect Edie but his gun was trained on one of the bodyguards. Edie let out a scream and Andy didn't move from her behind Sam. _She knew that he would be wearing a vest and that was the reason he was standing in front of her._ _He was protecting her._

"Drop your guns or I will kill him!" Vargas threatened as he cocked the gun that was aimed at James.

Sam looked at him, deadpanned. "You're kidding right? Your surrounded, Idiot! Drop your damn weapon!"

Rafael looked around at the undercover cops that were holding their guns on him and his bodyguards. He looked towards the car and noticed that there were a few cops surrounding his cars with guns. Rafael wasn't just going to surrender. "I could still kill him and his death will be on your conscious," he stated with anger.

"Drop the damn gun before I drop you!" Sam ordered, his weapon trained on the trafficker. _He knew this wasn't going to end well, Sam had met people like Rafael Vargas in the past and their ego always got the best of them_. _He hated that Andy was out in the open and exposed like this without a vest. He was her vest at the moment. _

Rafael turned his head and looked at the black haired man in his late thirties that was dressed as a dock worker with the Glock aimed at him. He was a good five to six metres from him. _There were two ways this was going to end and neither looked good for him._

Sam was waited any longer. "Team two," Sam shouted. "Now!"

Rafael Vargas didn't think. He just fired his weapon twice on the dark hair cop that was standing in front of the brunette. The cop fired back almost at the same time and he heard the gunshots before he felt the impact of the bullets and went down before everything went black.

Sam felt the impact of one of the bullets hitting into his vest and the other one hitting him. He fell back from the impact of the bullets, taking Andy down with him.

As Rafael Vargas went down, his bodyguards opened fire on Nick and Dov but the two shot back at the same time along with the Jeffery brother. A few seconds later the two bodyguards dropped to the ground at the same time as Dov fell down from the impact of a bullet going through his thick jacket and hitting his vest.

"Dov!" Nick shouted.

A few seconds later, everyone UC and ETF officer came out of hiding. **"DROP YOUR WEAPONS, HANDS IN THE AIR!"** seemed to be shouted in unison from every angle of the Shipping Yard. They now surrounded the Dock and Shipping Yard. ETF headed onto the ship also, and the workers aboard the ship raised their hands. They had no weapons.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: *hides under table* Trust me. **

The takedown scene after Sam says 'Team one, now!' all happens in about 30-40 seconds if you were watching it on TV.

**Now Chapter 11 is outlined, so I know most of what I am writing and have already written the first few pages. **

Reviews are appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write.

So tonight's ep … Wow … I just didn't see all that coming. Just … Wow.

Now this chapter has a bit of everything thrown into it and a lot of emotion … I did warn you that I am a major Peckstein shipper so be warned.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

"Dov!" Nick shouted as he turned his attention onto the blue eyed cop, lying on the ground with closed eyes. He dropped his empty shotgun onto the ground and turned, dropping to his knees in front of the UC cop. Nick knew that getting shot at - even with a vest on - still knocked the wind out of you and depending how close you were to the shooter, could still cause internal damage.

"Dov," Nick called down to him. "Can you hear me?"

Dov let out a groan. "Gail's gonna kill me."

Nick felt a wave of relief was over him. "Don't move," he ordered as he pulled off his jacket. "Now, why is Gail gonna kill you?" he questioned, puzzled.

Dov let out another groan as his head was lifted up slightly and Nick placed his jacket that was curled up in a ball, under his head. "I promised her I wouldn't get hurt," he said as he tried to steady his breathing. "Is McSwarek okay?" he asked as he looked towards them.

Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname that Oliver had branded for Sam and Andy before turning his eyes in that direction. That's when he saw his two colleagues on the ground. Sam was on top of Andy, neither moving.

"Andy!" Nick hurried to his feet and jumped over Dov.

* * *

Andy could hear loud noises around her of sirens and people shouting. She had hit her head and got the wind knocked out of her when she went down and there was a heavy weight still on her. Then all of a sudden, it all came flooding back - _the takedown and Sam getting shot, Sam falling back on her and her hitting her head on the ground. _

"Sam," she voiced as she tried to move under him. A few seconds later, Andy felt the detective lift off her and placed by her side, Nick then appeared in sight on her right and began checking her over. "You okay, Andy?" she heard Nick's panicked voice ask.

Andy turned her head to the left; her eyes were on Sam. He still wasn't moving. "I'm fine," she told Nick, as she pushed him away and pushed herself up – feeling a little dizzy and her head still pounding. She turned and was by the detective side in seconds. "SAM!" Andy called down to him as tears began to form in her eyes. "Come on, Sam … open your damn eyes," she told him as she unzipped his dark blue parker which revealed the Kevlar vest that stopped the bullet.

"Andy," Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He was hit was a sudden sharp pain coming from his left shoulder. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he commented out of breath, breathing hurt and he knew it was from the bullet that hit his vest.

Relief washed over her. "Thank god," she whispered as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was so scared that … I was just scared," she admitted as few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sam lifted up his right arm and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine, Andy." He lied, putting on a brave face and ignoring the sharp pain in his left arm. He kept his eyes fixed on her beautiful hazel orbs.

Oliver and Traci came from two different directions; both had a phone in their hand and looked to be calling the EMS. The words '_Officer's down' _were being thrown around.

Andy could see the pain etched across his face. She knew that he wasn't fine, just being stubborn. _Something was wrong. _She dropped her eyes back down to the vest and could only see the _one_ bullet lodged in it, but the weird thing was that Andy remembered hearing _two_ shots before they went down.

"Where?" she asked him with determination as she continued to search the top half off his body for any sign of a bullet wound. "Where is it?"

"McNally," he groaned as another sharp pain washed over him. _Man, she was stubborn, but that was one of the things that he loved about her. _ "I'm fi-"

"If you say _fine_ once more, I will …" and that's when Andy spotted the red blood that was seeping through his dark blue parker from his left shoulder. "You got hit," she whispered with emotion thick in her voice. Andy placed her hand over the wound and pressed down to stop the bleeding. Sam let out a gasp and she flinched. "I'm sorry," she apologized but kept her hand pressed down on the wound.

Oliver stopped by his two friend's side. "Buses are on their way," he told them. "E.T.A a few minutes away, okay down there, buddy?"

Sam forced a smile and tried to breathe through the pain. "Flesh wound," he lied which caused a glare from Andy. "You don't bleed this bad from a flesh wound," she muttered.

Traci was looking at her best friend with concern. Even though she already knew, it was now obvious to _everyone _here that Andy was still in love with Sam.

"Detective Nash," the ETF squad leader called out. "Need you over here," he said.

Traci flicked her eyes from her friends to Officer Smith than back to her friends. "I've got to handle all of this …" she said gesturing around to the scene around them.

"See you later, Partner," Sam said as he felt another jolt of pain wash over him, causing him to clamp his eyes shut, doing his best to conceal his pain.

Traci jogged off.

Andy hadn't taken her eyes off her ex. She knew that he was in great pain and knew there was nothing she could do about it. "This is my fault," she whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt a heavy weight on her chest. "You got shot because of me."

_What? _Sam shot his eyes open. "Hey," he said as he lifted his right hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "This is not your fault," he told her, raw emotion think in his voice.

Andy shook her head in disbelief. "You were protecting me, Sam," she voiced. "And you got shot. It's what happens when you're around me. You get shot at. You've said so yourself."

Sam breathed through the pain. _Had he made her think that this was all her fault? He was joking when he has said that, not thinking that she would take it to heart._ "Andy, Vargas shot me because he knew he was backed in a corner. I am a cop. He didn't know that you were a cop otherwise he would have had you killed when he nabbed you and Edie."

Andy looked at him hesitant, biting down on her lip.

Sam removed his hand from her face and reached for her hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Andy, I'm a cop." He supplied. "I am gonna get shot at and it's not your fault. But just so you know," he confessed, his eyes clashing with hers. "I will always protect you."

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since the _takedown _and Traci was busy with wrapping up the operation even though her mind was running rapid with everything that was going on. She had her friend and Partner both being rushed to hospital, along with her best friend going through something pretty emotional. Thank god that Nick had made the call to the UC's at the club about Dov and Sam and had informed them that they were on their way to the hospital.

Traci was also now dealing with a dead human trafficker and his men. She had just finished talking with the EFT squad leader and had been introduced to the two RCMP's also known as the Bouncer Brothers and the CSIS – James Downs - that had been undercover in this operation for the past year. Apparently, James and the Jeffery brothers have been working on a human trafficking task force for the last year and went undercover at Venus as a cover story, everything that they had found out about them was all for their cover and planted. James and Paul actually went to school together and have been friends ever since. Over the past year, they had put several human traffickers behind bars and Rafael Vargas was their big fish that they had been after for some time now.

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital – 01:43am - Waiting room**

Andy was sitting down on a chair in the waiting room just waiting to hear any news on Sam's condition. He had been rushed into surgery as soon as they had arrived here, twenty minutes ago. Andy still couldn't believe there was a bullet in his right shoulder. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what he had said to her in the bus on the way here.

_**Twenty five minutes ago**_

_They were five minutes from the hospital and Andy was riding in the back of the bus with Sam. _

_Sam had passed out from the pain a few minutes ago and the EMT's gave him something for the pain. It was killing Andy to see him like this. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart and finding it hard to breathe at times. _

"_Andy," she heard him call semi coherent. "Andy?"_

_The EMT stepped aside and Andy took his place in front of Sam. She looked down into his beautiful face and placed a hand on his forehead, brushing her fingers across it. "I'm right here, Sam."She assured him and reached for his right hand with her free hand and laced their fingers together. "You gonna be fine."_

_Sam looked up at the beautiful brunette. "I'm s-sorry," he told, slipping in and out of consciousness. _

_Andy looked at him confused. "What? Sam, you've got nothing to be sorry about," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're gonna be okay," she told him as tears were slipping down her checks._

_Sam looked at her with __sincerity__. "I j-just want you to k-know that I love you," he confessed before closing his eyes. _

_Andy felt her breath catch. "Sam?"_

* * *

"Andy," Gail called to her friend as soon as she spotted her when they entered the waiting room. Chris had driven since she or Marlo were to distressed to drive.

Gail could see that Andy had been crying. She enclosed the distance between them and pulled her friend into a hug. "He's gonna be okay," she whispered into her ear. "He's too stubborn not to be."

Andy let out a watery chuckle before pulling back and coming face to face with Marlo. The two shared a look. Marlo looked like she had been crying herself and it made Andy feel horrible. She had forgotten that Marlo was a part of Sam's life now.

"How's Dov?" Chris asked his friend, worried. "Nick said that he was shot in the vest?" he added, crossing his arm as a serious expression etched across his face.

Andy turned her eyes onto Chris. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about one of her good friends. Her mind had been focused on Sam and making sure that he was okay. "I don't know," she answered. "He was in the bus behind us."

Gail turned away from her friends and rush towards the nurses' station, her heart was racing. "Um, hi, I'm looking for Officer Dov Epstein," she asked the nurse with 'Debbie' on her name tag. "He was bought in about twenty odd minutes ago because of a shooting?"

The nurse in her mid forties turned her green eyes from the computer screen and onto the young blonde in a revealing waitressing outfit. "And you are?" she questioned with a furrowed brow.

"His fiancée," she lied, knowing that would get her any information that was needed.

Debbie turned her eyes back onto the screen and tapped a few keys, gaining access to the required information needed, a moment passed before it filled the screen. "Dov Epstein is currently in x-rays, I will page his doctor to come and talk to you when we know more, miss." She delivered with a soft smile.

Gail just nodded in response before heading back to her friends. Andy was still telling Marlo and Chris about what had happened tonight, but Gail couldn't stop thinking about Dov and their conversation earlier today.

_**Cover House – 17:33p.m – Gail's Room**_

_Gail was laying on her bed, listening to music and reading her current novel of choice 'True Colours' from her favourite Australian author Bella Paige when she heard a soft knock come from the door._

"_Enter," she answered, not taking her eyes from the page to captivated by the storyline between Ariel and Noah and their 'will they, won't they' relationship. The sexual tension between the two main characters was killing her. _

_Dov entered the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. He was captivated by the sight before him. She was dressed casually in light grey sweat pants and a white v neck t-shirt, her hand was piled onto of her head and her face was free from makeup. A look he has seen many times before when she was just lounging around in their apartment and yet – she still made his heart miss a beat. It was tough at times living with someone you love, but Dov had learned to suppress his feelings and go on with life. He would rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. _

_He pushed all thoughts from his mind and walked over towards the bed, plopping down on it and laying beside her. He rested his hands on his stomach and listened to the song that was playing. They were comfortable around each other, have been for years. 'Where you belong by Kari Kimmel' was drifting through the speakers. _

"_I still can't believe that I am going to be undercover on a major takedown tonight," he spoke up, excited. "Operations like this are why I became a cop. Good prevailing over evil and taking down the bad guy."_

_Gail tore her eyes from the paragraph that she was reading and fixed them on her roommate. She loved watching him when he was excited about something. _

"_Dov," she spoke. "Promise me something," she requested. _

_Dov turned his eyes onto her, blue eyes matching blue eyes. "Okay," he answered._

_Gail bit down on her lip. "Promise me that you'll be careful tonight," she said. "I know that you're a great cop but danger seems to follow you. Just be careful and don't get hurt. I don't think I could handle it if something happen to you."_

_Dov just nodded in response. _

* * *

**Room 101 – 01:55p.m**

Dov was hooked to a morphine drip as he laid in his hospital bed, just going over the day's events in his head. The small television that was in the room was going with some late night informational. Dov felt like he had been hit by a truck, but three broken ribs would do that to you.

He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake him. It had been a long day and since it was early Monday morning, Dov was tired. But he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation early today with his roommate at the cover house. Things with him and Gail had always been complicated, sometimes he felt like she liked him more than a friend, and other times she was cool like an ice queen. He knew that she had trust issues because of Nick and how he had treated her in the past.

"Dov," he heard her sweet vulnerable voice call.

His eyes shot open and he turned his head in the direction of the beautiful blonde at his side, standing by his bed. She looked so fragile, like the slightest of wind would knock her over – yet, she still managed to take his breath away.

"Hey," he greeted her, weakly.

Gail felt tears stinging her eyes. She knew that whatever she was feeling right now was way more than just attraction towards him – it was love. Gail locked her eyes with his, blue clashing with blue.

"Hey buddy," Chris spoke as he stopped at the end of the bed. "You look like hell," he answered honestly.

Dov hesitantly tore his gaze from his roommate and looked at his best friend. "Well getting shot does that to you," he said with a weak smile. "You should see the other guys," he joked.

"Andy told us a bit about the takedown," Chris supplied. "The human trafficker and both body guards are dead. I'm glad," he admitted. "Less evil in the world."

"How's Swarek?" the injured cop asked, curious. "He seemed pretty bad back the docks."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, still in surgery. Andy and Marlo are still waiting to hear. I am glad to see that you're okay, but it's late and has been a long day," Chris voiced. "I'm gonna head home and get some shuteye before Christian wakes me up and demands my attention. We'll drop by sometime tomorrow," he promised his friend. "Need a ride, Gail?" he asked his ex, noticing that she hadn't move from her spot since entering the room.

She didn't move, just shook her head. "No, I'm staying."

Chris just nodded before turning away and walking out of the room.

The room engulfed in silence for a long minute that felt like an eternity before Dov spoke. "I'm sorry …"

Gail didn't think. She just acted. She enclosed the remaining distance between them, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, her lips colliding with his.

Dov was stunned for a moment, shock that this was actually happening. But it only took a few more seconds before he responded and kissed her back, brushing his tongue along her lips to which cause her to part them and allowed him to slide his tongue in. The kiss grew heated pretty quickly and Dov lifted his hands to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

The kiss grew more passionate and intense by each passing second and Gail felt her entire body tingle all over. She wanted more than just a mind blowing kiss. Gail slid her hands from Dov's shoulders and down his chest.

Dov felt the pressure on his rib cage and let out a hiss of pain, breaking the kiss.

Gail quickly pulled back and shock registered over her. _He was hurt. She had forgotten that he was hurt. She hurt him. _Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized as tears escaped and trickled down her face. "I am so sorry, Dov. I didn't think."

Dov breathed through the pain and pushed all his focus onto his friend. "I'm fine," he lied. "Hey, Blue Eyes, I am okay." He told her, using the nickname he gave her whenever they were alone.

Gail looked at him with uncertainty. She knew that he was lying to make her feel better, but it didn't help. She hugged herself, her blue eyes filling with empathy.

"So," he spoke. "That uh, kiss, it was something." He admitted.

Gail smiled, bitting down on the bottom of her lip. "Yeah, better than I imagined," she admitted as she reached for his hand and laced their fingers, her other hand was placed on the bed by his side.

Dov was taken aback by that comment and her touch. "Imagined?" he questioned. "You, um, you imagined -"

Gail rolled her eyes. "Dov," she cut him off. "There has been this thing between us for quite awhile now, years if we're being honest. But something or someone has always been in the way. I have done my best to fight this strong emotional connection that we have, but I am tired of fighting it." She admitted. "I know that I am technically still with Nick, but I promise you that it won't be a problem for long. Nick and I were the past and I hope that you're my future," she confessed.

Dov didn't know if it was the pain medication or Gail's confession, but he felt light as a feather and really, really happy. A smile stole his lips and he nodded his head.

Gail had held her breath until he had given her confirmation with that smile and nod. She released a breath of relief. "Good, um, can I stay here tonight, with you?" she requested, her voice low. "Just to sleep," she added. "I don't want to go back to our place alone."

Dov automatically nodded, not needing time to think about the question. He knew he would be able to sleep better with her close by.

Gail gave him a soft smile as she climbed onto his bed, being careful not to knock his IV. She curled up by his side and placed her head on the top of his chest just before his shoulder. Dov automatically slid his arm around her and he snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close. She reached for his hand and their fingers were laced and Gail closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. It felt right, being this close to him. She felt at peace, a feeling that she had experience in a long time.

A smile spread across Dov's lips as he closed his eyes and let slumped engulf him.

* * *

**Waiting Room - 02:03am**

The two co-workers had sat in silence for a long time now, neither saying anything because they were both lost in their own little worlds. Sam weighing heavily on both their minds.

"McNally," Oliver spoke as he stopped in front of the two female cops, both had anguish etched across their faces. His heart broke just looking at them.

"Sam Swarek's family?" the doctor asked as he entered the waiting room.

Marlo and Andy jumped to their feet and answered. "**Yes," **in unison. Oliver turned around and looked at the blonde man around his age.

The doctor looked at the three people that were waiting and with a nod of the head, he walked the remaining distance – stopping a few feet short of them.

"How is he?" Andy asked as Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.

The doctor kept his expression deadpan, something he had become a master at over the years in this profession. He could see that the three _family members _were eagerly awaiting for news on his patient.

"Mr Swarek was shot twice, but since the first shot occurred to his bullet-proof vest, it only caused two broken ribs and a lot of bruising to his mid-section. But the second bullet to his left shoulder cause a bit more damage," he revealed. "It shattered his left clavicle. We managed to repair it but he will be here for at least a week and will be sore for a few months after that until the bone is healed properly. It could be anywhere from three to six months, each person is different."

Andy couldn't believe what she heard. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Oliver squeezed her shoulder.

"Can we see him?" Marlo asked.

The blonde haired doctor turned his eyes onto the woman dressed in the waiter looking uniform with her white top and black pants. "He is still knocked out and will be for a little while yet, but I guess a visitor or two won't hurt." He added with a smile. "Come with me."

Marlo turned and faced the brunette.

"You go," Andy told her before she could say anything. "We can see him tomorrow," she added with a forced smile. "I'm tired anyway and need sleep."

Marlo just nodded before she turned away and followed the doctor through the doors.

Andy watched as they disappeared behind the swinging doors and was doing her best not to break down right where she stood.

"You okay?" Oliver asked his friend.

Andy turned her head, facing her friend and a wave of sadness washed over her as she shook her head and tears began to stream down her face. Andy was emotionally and physically exhausted and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't want to. She broke down.

Oliver enclosed the remaining distance between them and pulled his friend and temporary roommate into his arms and hugged her as she cried her heart out. He loved Andy like a little sister and it pained him to see her like this.

"Let it all out," he told her as he rubbed her back.

* * *

**A/N: **So … what do you think? Now it is one in the morning here and I am half asleep. I wanted to post this before going to bed.

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Now for anyone who is interested, the novel 'True Colours' is one of my original novels and I am happy to email anyone the PDF version if they PM with their email address.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr, or PM me - if you have a question. I am pretty sure my profile has the links attached. I am glad that everyone is pleased with the direction this fic is heading, McSwarek are slowly getting there – have patience and bear with me, I will get there. I just don't like to rush things in story which can get frustrating … I am also glad to read that I am not the only Peckstein shipper out there.

Now with everything involving Marlo … I don't want to be cruel to her so I hope the scenes I write about her are justifiable. I know what's it's like to have a family member with a mental illness, so I know how hard it is for Marlo and what she is going through by keeping it to herself – I am not saying that it's the right thing to do though. You don't want people to treat you different or think that you're this 'unstable' person. I know there is a lot of Marlo hate out there, and I think it's a little harsh. I have always been a firm believer in not judging a book by it's cover and getting to know the contents of the person on the inside, flip through the pages slowly – you never know if the story inside could change your life.

And Chloe – she is different, unique and has a lot of character. I love that in people, I just don't think she is right for Dov.

So that is enough 'babbling' for me. Here is the next chapter … Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELEVE**

_Continuing …_

After a few minutes of crying on Oliver's shoulder, the young cop pulled back and wiped her face – feeling like a complete idiot for losing it in the middle of a hospital waiting room, thank god it was two in the morning and barely anyone was around.

"You okay?" Oliver soft voice asked with empathy.

All of a sudden, Andy felt a little queasy and slight head rush. She felt a little dizzy and began to see little white spots in front of her eyes. "Um, Oliver, I thi.." she began to say before everything went black and her legs collapsed under her.

Oliver was looking at his friend when she suddenly went white and collapsed to the ground in a matter of seconds. "McNally?" Oliver acknowledged a few seconds later as he dropped to his knees and down to the ground in front of her. He gently lifted her head, cradling it in his lap and brushed their hair from her face. "Andy, can you hear me?" he called down to her. "Help? Someone please help?" he called out, panic washing over him.

A moment later two nurses came running towards them and instantly began checking her pulse and seeing if her pupils were dilated or if she was responsive.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked him as the other continued to find out what was wrong with the young brunette by testing her reflexes and signs of response.

Oliver could feel his heart racing as he watching his friend remain unconscious. "I don't know, we just received news about our friend's condition," he explained, worried. "He was bought in almost an ago from a shooting. He was shot but is gonna be okay. Andy took it pretty hard since she was there. She went down with him, hitting her head and was knocked out for a minute or two on scene but got up and has been functioning since. I was still at the scene and didn't come in the bus with her or Sam – that's our friend." He supplied, hurriedly. "I don't know if she got check out, but knowing McNally - she probably was too busy worrying about everybody else to think about herself."

The young raven haired nurse looked at the older cop, wide-eyed. He was dressed like a dock worker, but there was a badge hanging around his neck on a chain lanyard. "Is that everything?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and answered. "No, she was also abducted a few hours ago. She hasn't had a chance to give her statement yet so I don't know the details of the abduction."

"She is unconscious," the older blonde nurse diagnosed. "Most likely has a concussion from everything that you've explained. I'm surprised that she didn't pass out before now, but sometimes these things are delayed because of adrenaline and then are later bought on by stress or trauma."

Ten seconds later, an orderly was wheeling a gurney towards them and a few more seconds later, they lifted Andy onto it and were pushing her away behind the swinging doors.

Oliver just stood there, defeated. He felt like collapsing himself.

* * *

**An hour later**

Oliver was sitting in a quiet waiting room, waiting to hear anything about what the hell was going on. It was so quiet that you would hear a pin drop. He was so tired and had almost dozed off a few times over the long hour. Oliver knew that he wouldn't get any proper sleep until he knew how Andy was. _What a night, _was all he could think. He was glad that Boo Radley was spending the night with Andy's father. Oliver wouldn't call Tom McNally until he knew more information. Plus it was three in the morning, no need to wake him. _No, the call could wait a few more hours. It will be daylight soon._

Oliver had his eyes closed and head hung back, slouched down in the chair when he heard.

"Officer Shaw?"

His eyes shot open and head snapped forward. Oliver watched as the doctor who looked to be in his late thirties, walked towards him. He was in his white coat and had a solemn expression etched across his face.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked with a gravel tone. He couldn't take any more bad news tonight.

The doctor nodded his head. "She will be," he answered.

Oliver released a breath of relief.

The doctor had a clipboard in hand and was hugging it close to his chest, his eyes remained on the older cop. "Miss McNally has a concussion along with dehydration and it seems that she hasn't eaten anything in several hours. Now I understand that she was abducted earlier tonight?" he asked and waited for the nod in confirmation from the plain clothed officer before he continued. "We also found traces of chloroform in her system. Her body has been through a lot of physical and emotional trauma. We have her on a drip and are monitoring her brain and heart activity. We suspect that she will be out of it for several hours, yet. Her body needs time to rest before it reboots."

Oliver was absorbing in all the information that he was being given. "Can I see her now?" he requested.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me officer," he said as he turned and walked towards the swinging doors that lead through to the wards and patients room. "I understand that you have a few friends her, all cops?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it's been one hell of a night."

* * *

**Later Monday Morning **

**St. Michael's Hospital – 07:03am – Room 108**

The room was filled with morning light from the large window on the far side of the room. Sam was in a room by himself, his belongings that had been on him during the shooting were now bagged and marked as evidence.

She was still waiting for him to wake up. Marlo wasn't surprise that he hadn't yet. The last 24 hours had taken a toll on all of them. It had been a _long_ day. It had been a_ long_ weekend. Marlo still couldn't believe that only three days and a little over 36 hours had only passed since they had started this operation. It started in a conference room at 15th Division and ended with two cops lying in hospital beds.

Marlo had managed to get a few hours sleep on the couch that was by the window, but she was still tired and knew that she wouldn't get a proper sleep until Sam woke up and was talking. Marlo was looking at his still form, his chest rising and falling and the soft sounds coming from the few machines that were hooked to him, keeping an eye on his heartbeats. There was a drip in his arm that was supplying his body with the fluid needed so he didn't dehydrate.

'_Sam and I work because we keep emotional distance for each other,'_ was what she had told Andy McNally a month back and it was true. Their relationship was mainly physical even though when they did talk; it was never nothing serious or personal and for the last few months it has been working well. Sam still didn't know about her disorder and Andy had kept her promise, not saying anything about it. But Marlo knew that she couldn't get to close to him because getting close would mean that she would have to tell Sam about her bipolar and he would have to report it – report her.

Marlo knew that he would be angry with her for keeping something like this for him, but she was doing it to protect him.

* * *

_Sam felt really strange and knew that he was in something that was moving at a fast speed. He could feel it, but whatever he was lying on was soft. He could hear noise around him and feel something over his face. Sam could also hear people talking medical jargon, sirens wailing. He had been going in and out of consciousness since being shot, twice. Sam remembered taking one in the vest and one in the shoulder and things had been hazy after that. He remembered Andy being by his side and she was crying. _

_He managed to open his eyes, a moment passing before they adjusted to the dark lightening. He was looking up at what he assumed was the buses roof. Whatever they had given him for the pain – was strong and making him kind of sleepy. Sam turned his head to the side and looked at the guy in front of him wearing an EMT uniform. The guy was looking down at him with relief._

_He was on his way to the hospital. That much Sam was certain off. Where was Andy now?_

"_Andy?" he called, needing to see her beautiful face, needing to hear her voice. "Andy?" he asked again. _

_Sam watched as the EMT stepped aside and a moment later, Andy was sitting in front of him. She had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy but she still managed to take his breath away. He was finding it hard to breathe, but he had taken a bullet to the vest, hitting his chest. He knew there was a change of internal damage. _

_A moment later, Andy placed her hand on his forehead and was brushing her fingers across it. Her touch was so soft._

"_I'm right here, Sam," he heard her promise as she reached for his good hand and laced her fingers through his. "You're gonna be fine," he heard her say but could hear the raw emotion in her voice._

_Sam looked up at the beautiful brunette. "I'm s-sorry," he told her, slipping in and out of consciousness. He needed her to know that no matter what – he loved her. _

"_What?" he heard her ask. "Sam, you've got nothing to be sorry about," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're gonna be okay." _

_Sam could hear the determination in her voice. The fight. She wasn't giving up on him. He felt sleepy. Sam was trying to stay awake but was finding it hard. He opened his eyes once again and could see the tears rolling down her face. It broke his heart. Sam looked at her with __sincerity__. "I j-just want you to k-know that I love you," he confessed before closing his eyes. _

"_Sam?"he heard her call. _

"Sam?" he heard a female voice call. "Can you hear me?" it was muffled, but defiantly familiar.

Sam could hear the sounds of beeping machines around him and his hand being squeezed. His eyelids felt heavy. "An-dy?" he whispered. "Andy?" he said once again as he felt the hand let go from his. _Why did she let go? _He finally managed to open his eyes and at first everything around him was blurry and he could only see blurred shapes.

A few seconds passed before his vision cleared and he could clearly see that he was in a hospital room.

"Sam," he heard the familiar female voice say again. He turned his head to the left and in her direction. Marlo was standing there with tears in her eyes and heartache stretched across her face. Sam instantly felt guilt was over him because he had just been calling out his ex's name in front of his current girlfriend.

"Hey," he finally answered.

Marlo sucked on her lower lip as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hey," she answered back.

* * *

**Room 101 – 07:33am**

Chloe was standing in the doorway of her crush's room, looking at him in the hospital bed with Gail curled in his arms._ She couldn't believe what she seeing. They looked like a couple, but that couldn't be right because Gail was with Nick, right? _Chloe hadn't expected to find this when she had heard about the shooting and Dov being in hospital – this morning. Her godfather had informed her about _the takedown _and wounded officers when she had stopped by their place to see bub.

Chloe knew that Dov had been on some secret assignment for the last few days with the D's and a few other officers, but she had been shocked when she found out the actual details.

As soon as Chloe had found out where Dov was, she had rushed to the hospital and used her badge to get onto his ward even though visiting hours didn't start for a few more hours yet. But she would never have imagined in a million years seeing this - Dov and Gail or Peckstein as everyone at the division referred to them as – in such an intimate embrace. Chloe knew that they were roommates and close, but this crossed the line from friends to lovers.

Chloe felt a pain in her heart. She knew from day one that there had been this cat and mouse game between her and Dov, but she thought that they would eventually end up together.

Chloe didn't want to stay any longer, she turned away.

* * *

**Women's Ward - 08:03am - Room 88 **

_Andy hadn't taken her eyes off her ex. She knew that he was in great pain and knew there was nothing she could do about it. "This is my fault," she whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt a heavy weight on her chest. "You got shot because of me."_

_Sam's eyes shot open. "Hey," he said as he lifted his right hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "This is not your fault," he told her, raw emotion thick in his voice. _

_Andy shook her head in disbelief. "You were protecting me, Sam," she voiced. "And you got shot. It's what happens when you're around me. You get shot at. You've said so yourself," she told him in tears. Andy could tell that he was in a great deal of pain. _

"_Andy, Vargas shot me because he knew he was backed in a corner. I am a cop. He didn't know that you were a cop otherwise he would have had you killed when he nabbed you and Edie."_

_Andy looked at him hesitant, biting down on her lip. She didn't remember much about the abduction, just remembered the __chloroform and passing out. It had had a sweet taste to it. _

_Sam removed his hand from her face and reached for her hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Andy, I'm a cop." He supplied. "I am gonna get shot at and it's not your fault. But just so you know," he confessed, his eyes clashing with hers. "I will always protect you."_

_Andy felt her heart beat so god damn fast as she heard sirens wailing in the distance. She watched as Sam closed his eyes._

"_Sam," she called down to him. "Sam!"_

"Sam," she said in a panic tone as her eyes shot open, her heart racing a mile a minute and covered in sweat. The machines that were connected to the young cop started going ballistic. It took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't at the shipping yard anymore, but in a hospital room. _Why was she in a hospital room? She hadn't gotten shot. Where was Sam? _She looked down at the drip in her left arm and started freaking out. _Why was there a drip in her arm and why was she connected to a couple of machines?_

A moment later, a couple of nurses rushed into the room and were by her sides in a matter of seconds and were gently telling her to calm down, informing her to where she was. Andy was confused as she looked around at the strangers that were crowded around her bed, checking her vitals.

"Do you know your name?" a raven haired nurse asked.

Andy looked at her with confusion. "Andy McNally," she answered, naturally. _What kind of question was that?_

The nurse smiled softly. "Can you remember why you are here?" she asked in a calm tone.

Andy clamped her eyes shut and tried to remember. That's when she remembered being in the back of the bus on the way to the hospital with Sam and she was holding his hand. _He was looking up at her with those smouldering eyes. _

"_I'm s-sorry," he said, slipping in and out of consciousness. _

_Andy looked at him confused. "What? Sam, you've got nothing to be sorry about," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're gonna be okay," she told him as more tears were slipping down her checks._

_Sam looked at her with __sincerity__. "I j-just want you to k-know that I love you," he confessed before closing his eyes. _

"Andy?" the nurse's voice spoke, pulling her from her past memory and causing Andy to open her eyes to discover that the machines that she was hooked to were going crazy, her heart was racing and tears were trickling down her face.

"Andy? What happened?" the raven haired nurse asked. "What did you just remember?"

Andy sniffled and sucked on her bottom lip as a few more tears fell freely. She wiped them away with her drip free hand and let out a shaky breath. "We were on our way here," she finally spoke. "Sam was hurt badly and kept losing conciseness … is he okay?" she asked the nurse with tear filled eyes.

"He's fine," Oliver's voice called somewhere from the far right.

Andy turned her head towards the direction of the voice and noticed her friend walking towards her bed from a couch against a wall. He looked relieved to see her. She noticed that Oliver was in the same clothes that he had been in at the takedown, except he had removed his thick jacket, vest and shoes. His hair looked tousled also and clothes wrinkled. _Had he slept on the couch? _

Oliver stopped on the right side of her bed beside the raven haired nurse. "He will be here for a few weeks while his shoulder is mending and gets the needed surgeries before he gets released," he supplied. "He's gonna hate not being able to go to work, but he's alive."

Andy nodded, closing her eyes once again and inhaled a deep breath. _She was glad that Sam was okay. Her mind was still swimming with a million questions about Sam and all of the confessions, but right now Andy just wanted to go home and see her dog. She wanted to sort out her head before going to see Sam. _

"When can I go home?" she voiced, reopening her eyes and locking them onto the nurse.

Oliver chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am being cryptic about Noelle and Frank's daughter because we don't know her name yet. In this fic, I think she is around ten months old. I can measure McSwarek's breakup by the age of the baby since it happened around the same time.

Reviews are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr, or PM me - if you have a question.

In this fic, Sam & Andy have been apart for 10 months, I don't know if I have my timeline right, but please bare with me. Now most of my medical jargon comes from a followed on tumblr in the medical field.

So that last ep … wow … it was hard to watch because of Jerry. Sam and Andy both looked so sad even though they were saying the opposite.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**St. Michael's Hospital – 9:30am - Room 108 **

Oliver didn't bother knocking on the door to Sam's room. He just walked in and the first thing he noticed was the cool atmosphere, and he wasn't talking about the weather. Oliver thought he should visit with his friend while Andy was still having her final examination before being released.

Oliver stopped in the doorway for a moment, just absorbing in the sight before him. Sam was lying in his bed with his eyes shut and Marlo had her back to him, looking out the window that overlooked a park area below.

"Morning Marlo," he greeted his co-worker in a friendly tone as he crossed the floor towards the bed. "Sammy still asleep?"

Marlo turned around and smiled politely at the older cop.

Sam opened his eyes, slowly. "Oliver," he acknowledged in a groggy voice. "H-hey brother," he said, gruffly as he tried to sit up a little.

Oliver stopped on the left side of his friend's bed, turning his eyes onto the dark haired detective and absorbed in the sight of his friend. It tore at him. Sam was sitting up slightly against some pillows and looked a little pale. He had two drips attached to him. One supplying the morphine and the other one with liquid so he didn't dehydrate, Oliver guessed. Sam's left arm was strapped against his chest, most likely so he didn't move it to cause further damage to his shoulder before it was properly healed.

"Hey brother," Oliver finally greeted his friend. "How ya feeling, buddy?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. "I remember taking a couple to the vest a few years ago," he supplied. "It sucked. You've got it worse than me, but I bet you have better meds." He joked.

Sam cracked a smile.

"Um, I'll leave you to visit," Marlo voiced as she walked towards the right side of Sam's bed. "I'm gonna head home to shower, change and get some sleep. I'll be back this afternoon after your surgery," she told Sam before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"See you around, Oliver," she said as she walked around the bed and heading towards the door, thirty seconds later she was gone.

Oliver had watched Marlo leave. He waited for the door to close before switching his eyes back onto his friend. "Okay, what's going on?" he inquired, crossing his arms.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "Nothing," he groaned, not in the mood to talk. He felt tired alot and it hurt every time he tried to move an inch, the morphine was helping but didn't completely numb him.

Oliver wasn't buying it. "Brother, I know you and I know that when I walked in here, the temp dropped majorly. What's going on with you and Marlo?"

Sam closed his eyes and released a long sigh. "I said Andy's name when I woke up," he mumbled, reopening his eyes and turning them on his friend.

Oliver had a deadpanned expression across his face. "I'm a, not surprised, but I guess that is the last name that your girlfriend would want to hear after her boyfriend wakes up from surgery."

Sam felt defeated. _I also told her that 'I love her' _he thought to himself. He liked Marlo, she was easy and uncomplicated but sometimes Sam preferred messy and complicated. He wanted passion and the kind of intensity that came with Andy McNally, but he didn't want to hurt Marlo in the process.

"Did uh, did you two talk about it?" Oliver asked, after a moment.

Sam inhaled a deep breath. "No," he honestly answered. "More like … pretended it never happened," he admitted, ashamed.

Oliver just looked at his friend, gobsmacked.

The raven haired nurse entered the room and walked towards one of her newest patients. She had started her shift at ten p.m last night and was knocking off soon at ten am. She was looking forward to a long bath and sleep.

"Good morning," she greeted in a tired tone as she walked towards the bed and noticed that the Detective wasn't alone. There was a younger woman in here earlier but she seemed to be long gone. "I see we have a new visitor," she mentioned as she stopped on the Detective's right.

Sandy turned her eyes from her patients and onto the visitor, recognition washed over her instantly. "Oliver," she greeted brightly as she began to check Sam's vitals. "So Sam was your other friend you were talking about. I heard that Andy is being released soon. I bet she is glad to be out of here," she casually said.

Oliver looked at the nurse, wide-eyed.

"What?" Sam asked a few seconds later. _Had he just heard right?_ "What is she talking about, Ollie? Why is Andy being released?" he asked, confused.

Sandy stopped what she was doing and turned her green eyes onto the detective. "She had a concussion and collapsed in the waiting room around two this morning," she divulged, intaking the shocked expression from the dark haired Detective's face. "I am guessing by that look on your face that you didn't know about your friend."

_Andy had collapsed? She had had a concussion? They were already releasing her? _Sam was completely gobsmacked. _He needed to see her._ Sam wanted to see with his own two eyes to make sure she was okay. He then tired getting up with his one good arm and pain began to shoot through him but he gritted his teeth and continued to try and sit up.

The nurse and Oliver gently pushed him back down, being careful not to hit his wounded shoulder or broken ribs.

"Sam!" Oliver scolded. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Do you want to be stuck here longer?"

Sam stopped trying to get up and laid back down. He breathed deeply for a minute, waiting for the throbbing pain to stop. "No," he finally answered. "I just wanted to see her, make sure she was okay."

Nurse Sandy went back to checking her patient's vitals. "Your body needs time to heal, so you would be doing yourself a favour if you didn't move too much for at least the next three to five days," she instructed in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm sure your friend will come and see you soon."

Sam just let out a heavy sigh. _He hated not being able to do anything. He wasn't use to sitting still. He also needed to see Andy. _He fixed his eyes onto his friend. "Why didn't you tell me that Andy was here – that something happened to her?" he demanded in an annoyed tone.

Oliver looked towards his friend with a defeated look. "Because she asked me not to tell anyone," he divulged. "She didn't want to be someone for everyone else to worry about, everyone has been through enough over the last twenty four hours and McNally didn't want to add to it. What could you have done anyway? You were still out of it yourself? She is fine now, Sam."

Sam wouldn't believe it until he saw her with his own to eyes.

* * *

******Room 101**– 09:44am  


Andy entered her friend's room feeling a little refreshed. She had changed into black jeans, a white v neck t-shirt with a light blue hoddie and black ballet flats. That's what Oliver had choose for her when he gone back to her condo an hour ago while she had been getting her final examination and test done before being released officially - ten minutes ago. Oliver had dropped her clothes off then mumbled something about going to go see Sam, fifteen minutes ago.

Andy had asked Oliver not to tell anyone that she had been in hospital overnight not long after she had woken up, she didn't want to worry anyone and luckily it had been too late to call anyone at two am this morning when she had collapsed and Oliver had woken when she had this morning because of all the commotion in her room.

Andy instantly spotted Dov. He was sitting up against two pillows, his eyes glued to the television and a relaxed expression across his face.

"Hey Dov," she greeted her friend, causing him to shift his attention from the television and in her direction.

"Hey Andy," he acknowledged his friend with a dopey smile. _The doctors wanted to keep him here for a few more night to keep his pain level monitored before releasing him with the proper amount of pain medication, but Dov didn't mind as long as they continued supplying him with the pain meds._ "You didn't have to come all this way to see me," he said, sounding a little high.

Andy smiled as she stopped at the end of his bed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I was in the neighbourhood," she joked. "How are you feeling?"

Dov nodded with a smile. "Relaxed," he revealed. "How Swarek doin?" he asked, assuming that's where she had been. "I would go see him but I'm not allowed to move a lot for at least another day."

Andy shrugged her shoulder. "Wouldn't know, haven't seen him yet," she answered, looking around the room. _She wanted to give Sam and Marlo their space._ "I was just wondering if there was anything I could get you from home?"

Dov shook his head with smile. "Gail has gone home to get me some things," he supplied, trying to sound natural. "She left a while ago." _Gail had told him not to mention their relationship until she had ended things with Nick and given everyone a bit of time to disgust the news. He didn't care if they didn't tell anyone for a few months, as long as he had her._

Andy looked at her friend, intrigued. _He looked awfully happy for someone with three broken ribs,_ _suppose the pain meds would be helping. The last time she had been shot - luckily nothing was broken - but the bruising had hurt like a bitch. _"Gone home?" she asked with a raised brow. "She was here already?"

Dov had turned his eyes onto the television. _It was hard not to say anything while on this pain medication. It made him feel so relaxed. _"Um, she …" he began to mumble.

Gail re-entered the room with a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder and a satisfied smile stealing her lips as she hummed along to a song that she had been listening to on the radio_. 'Brave by Sara Bareilles'_. The blonde haltered in her spot when she spotted her friend talking with Dov. "Andy," she acknowledged, surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little too quickly before bitting down on her lip. She had taken a cab home and drove Dov's car back. She had quickly showed and changed; feeling refreshed and had called Nick over for a tough conversation.

Andy turned at the sound of the familiar voice, her eyes falling on the familiar face. "Hey Gail," she greeted. "Dov said that you were getting things from your apartment. I didn't realize that you spent the night here," she guessed.

Gail continued walking towards her two friends. "Yeah, well it was two in the morning and I was tired so I ended up crashing on the couch," she lied, sounding casual. "How's Sam?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Andy snapped. "I'm not his girlfriend or doctor, how the hell would I know how he is doing." She said crossing her arms defensively.

Gail placed the duffle bag on the end of the bed and raised her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, sorry … I just thought you that when you saw hi-"

"She hasn't seen him yet," Dov supplied as he smiled at Gail, his blue eyes watching her intensely.

Gail couldn't help but smile back at the dopey look on his face and sucked on her bottom lip. She was itching to be near him but couldn't exactly hold his hand while Andy was present. She shifted her blue eyes from Dov's and focused them on the brunette.

"Why haven't you seen him yet?" she asked, confused. "I thought you would have been the first one to see him after surgery."

Andy dropped her eyes down to the ground and bit down on her bottom lip. _She had wanted to see him early this morning when he had gotten out of surgery and transferred to his room, but it would have been too hard to see him with Marlo beside her after what he had said on the way to the hospital in the back of the ambulance. _

Gail was worried about her friend. She knew that Andy wore her heart on her sleeve and knew that her friend was still in love with the dark haired snarky Detective.

"Andy," she voiced, giving her a look.

Andy inhaled a long breath and shook her head. _She didn't want to deal with a 'deep' conversation right now. She needed some time to process everything – to clear her mind before everyone put in their two cents. _"Look, I have to go," she lied. "I'm meant to be meeting Oliver at the nurse station soon," she supplied. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, Gail."

Gail watched her friend turn from them and make a beeline for the door. She knew that there was a lot more to the story than Andy was telling. She hadn't been there from the takedown, but from everything that Nick and Dov and told her, Sam had shielded Andy from the gunfire.

* * *

**Corridor **

Dov's room was located several metres down from Sam's. Andy was heading in that direction when she stopped two doors from the Detectives room. She really wanted to see Sam but just couldn't bring herself to take those few more steps. Andy pulled out her phone and texted Oliver, informing him where she was waiting but told him to take his time. She didn't want to take time from the two friends – they were practically brothers.

Her phone beeped in her hands, she figured it was a reply from Oliver but surprise washed over her when she saw Nick's name. She read the text and then quickly typed a response back before sliding the phone into her back pocket.

Andy leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. _The last 4 days had been the longest of her friggin life. So much had happen and there was so much to process. Her head and heart were battling it out at the moment at what was the best course of action, Sam being the topic of their battle. One thing Andy knew for certain was that she missed him – she missed being with him._ A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes remained clamed shut.

"Are you alright?" a female voice asked, causing the brunette cop to open her eyes and look at the owner of the voice. She was very pretty and looked familiar. Andy knew that she had never met this woman before in her life, but there was something about her. She looked to be in her thirties with a young face, but her eyes said a different story. They were much older or had seen much more. It was like Andy knew those dark smouldering eyes that were staring at her. The woman actually had similar traits to Sam with those eyes and that black hair and the shape of her face.

"Miss," the stranger spoke. "Is everything okay?" she inquired with deepen brow, adjusting the handbag on her shoulder.

Andy forced a nod. "Yeah, I'm just wai…"

Oliver finally walked out of the room and only expected to find his temporary roommate waiting for him. "Sarah," he spoke, thrilled to see her again. He walked passed Andy and towards the older dark haired Swarek.

Sarah lit up when she spotted her long time friend. "Ollie," she greeted him with a soft smile and engulfed him in a hug when he stopped in front of her. The two hugged for a long moment, after a long minute but what felt like several – Sarah pulled back and looked at her friend with empathy.

"I heard about your divorce, I'm sorry."

Oliver just shrugged it off. "It was a long time coming … glad you could come."

Sarah placed her hands on Oliver's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She looked at him, astounded. "Are you kidding? My baby brother is hurt – where else would I be?"

Andy watched the two older adults interacted with such closeness and love. _They had obviously known one another for a long time. When she had heard Oliver say Sarah, Andy knew that this was Sam's older sister that lived i_n _St_. _Catharines._

Sarah turned her eyes from her friend and looked over his shoulder at the young pretty brunette. Her face was familiar, like she had seen it in a photo somewhere. "Hi," she said as she searched her memory for a name to the face.

Andy smiled at the older Swarek. "Hey Sarah, it's nice to finally meet you," she said, even know she wished that she had met her when her and Sam had been together and not under these circumstance.

"Oh, you're Sam's girlfriend," she guessed as Oliver stepped from the front in front of her and to stood by her side, pulling her into a side hug.

Andy shook her head as the smile dropped from her face. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "No, I'm not his …" she said, letting the words trail off.

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip feeling like a complete idiot. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. "You just look like his type."

Andy felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "Use to be," she mumbled in a whisper, doing her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. Andy knew that she needed some air. "It's nice meeting you Sarah, but I have to go," she told the older woman before turning her eyes on her friend. "I'll meet you at the car, Oliver," she told him before walking away.

Sarah watched as the brunette walked away. "Was that Andy?" she asked her long time friend, turning her eyes on him.

Oliver nodded as he watching the brunette walk away and turned a corner. "That was Andy," he verified, inhaling a deep breath.

Sarah felt like an idiot. "So that's the famous Andy that I've been hearing so much about for the last four years," she revealed. "She's very pretty."

Oliver turned his eyes onto the older Swarek. "Not as pretty as you," he teased with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sarah narrowed her gaze on her friend and just chuckled. "Smooth, Ollie, you were always a charmer," she told him. "You know that she is still in love with my brother," Sarah pointed out a-matter-a-factly.

Oliver nodded his head again. "I know and I think Sam is still in love with her but he is being stubborn about it. Maybe you can knock some sense into him. He won't listen to me," Oliver supplied.

Sarah smiled at her long time friend. "I'll see what I can do, but when does Sam listen to anyone. Look, I should get in there but we need to catch up later. There is so much to talk about," she delivered.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Defiantly, I will call you later. It's good seeing you again, Sarah."

Sarah squeezed his shoulder. "You two Ollie," she said before turning away and walked the few feet to the door. She opened it and disappeared inside the room.

* * *

**Room 108**

Sarah entered her brother's room and a catch caught in her throat. She wasn't use to seeing her brother in such a fragile state. He had always portrayed the position of 'the protector' in the family. This morning when she had received the call from Oliver about her brother being shot, it had scared her. Even though they didn't see each other as often as they should, they were still close.

Sarah felt tears welling up and pushed them back as she forced her feet to move towards the bed. "Hey doofus," she managed, doing her best to keep the emotion from her voice. "What have you done to yourself?"

Sam turned his eyes from the television and turned them in the direction of his sister's voice. "Sarah?" he acknowledged, stun washing over him. "What are you … Oliver," he realized.

"Yes Oliver," she said as she stopped at his bedside. "And I am glad that he called me otherwise I would have never found out that you got shot, baby brother."

Sam let out a groan. _He was not in the mood for a lecture from his big sister._ "I am fine," he lied as Sarah touched his cheek and shook her head in disbelief. He could see the concern in her eyes. "Sare, bear," he spoke using her childhood nickname. "I promise you that I will be fine," he said in a more firmer tone.

Sarah pulled her hand back and folded her arms. She looked at her brother with annoyance but knew that it was a losing battle to start an argument with her brother. He would always win.

"So, I met Andy," she shared.

* * *

**A/N: **I know a lot of you want McSwarek to get together already and so do I, and trust me, we're getting their but a lot of things needed to be sorted out before that happens. There will be a lot more McSwarek scenes in the upcoming chapters – I promise.

I am hoping that the next chapter will be posted a lot quicker, like within a day or two.

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr, or PM me - if you have a question.

Now, I only ship McCollins as friends, and that is all you will get from me. McSwarek all the way. So I am not sure how old Sam Swarek is in on the show – mid to late thirties at best guess. I know he has been a cop for 13 years, so if anyone knows, please PM me … the same with his sister. I just know that Sarah would be four years older since she was 13 when he was 9 in his story that he told Andy in the 'Big Nickel' ep. I am also being a little vague about Sarah because we don't know a lot about her or what she does. I am hoping next week's ep we find out a lot more about Sam and his family.

Happy Reading ….

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**Downtown Toronto - 10:33am – Hope's Café **

Oliver had dropped Andy back off at the condo and she had called her dad. He bought her dog home and they caught up briefly. He had been surprised to hear about her overnight stay in hospital but was glad that she was okay now. The pooch had been glad to see Andy.

Andy saw the back of Nick sitting at the table outside one of their favourite cafes on Parliament St, a shade sail above his head. It was a place where all the gang occasionally hang out together when they have time or in their little groups. Andy comes here with Traci and Leo all the time. The café was a ten minute walk from her Condo.

"Hey Nick," she greeted her friend causing him to turn his head and a smile licked his lips when he saw her.

Nick hopped up from his chair and greeted her with a hug when she had stopped just before him. _He was glad to see her, after the morning he had – seeing Andy made him feel better. They had grown close over the last six months and of course feelings for her started growing._

Nick dropped his gaze down to the dog. "So, this is the famous Boo Radley?" he asked as he lowered his hand towards the dog to pat him on the head, but before his hand got close enough – the dog gritted his teeth and growled at him.

Nick quickly pulled his hand back. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Boo," Andy scowled her dog, dropping her eyes downwards. "We do not growl at friends," she told him in a serious but friendly tone before giving the dog a pat on the head. She then turned her eyes from the big black pooch and fixed her hazel orbs onto her friends. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized to her friend. "He usually just stares at people that he doesn't know."

Nick shrugged it off and sat back down in his chair. "That's alright," he said. "I am sure that once he gets to know me, he'll love me."

Andy chuckled as she tied Boo Radley's leash to her chair leg before she sat down on it. _She was hoping that this little outing would clear her mind and get a certain dark hair Detective off it. Her brief meeting with Sarah Swarek kept replaying over in her mind. Andy knew that she shouldn't have just left like that, but the topic of Sam had always been a sore one with her since the break up._

"Andy?" Nick said, waving his hands in front of her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, growing concerned about his best friend.

Andy snapped back from her thoughts and focused her attention onto her friend. She had been lost in her own little world for a moment.

A waitress in her early twenties stepped out of the café, a moment later and stopped at their table. "Morning Officers," the young redhead greeted two of her regular customers. "Day off?"

The two friends switched their attention to the young waitress.

"Morning Vicky," Andy greeted with a friendly smile. "And yes, we'll take the usual thanks," she requested.

Vicky nodded at the older brunette woman before turning her eyes onto the good looking blonde cop and bitting down on her lip. "I'll get right on it," she told them, flashing Nick a smile before retreating back inside the café.

Andy smiled to herself. She knew that the young waitress had a crush on her friend and Andy found it cute, Gail hated it. Andy turned her eyes back onto her friend and noticed that something was different about Nick.

"What wrong?" she asked.

Nick leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "What makes you think something is wrong?" he asked, adverting his eyes from the beautiful brunette and down towards her dog. The dog was just staring at him in a statue like manor.

"Nick, I lived with you for almost six months," Andy pointed out. "I know you and I know when something is wrong. You have sad eyes."

Nick turned his eyes from the large pooch and directed them back onto the brunette. He noticed that she was bitting down on her bottom lip and a worried expression was etched across her face. Nick let out a sigh, knowing that she would find out sooner or later.

"Gail broke up with me about an hour ago," he confessed.

Andy was stunned_. She had not expected him to say that. Was that why Gail was acting so strange at the hospital, but she had seemed happy. _"What? Why?" she asked, befuddled. _It was Nick and Gail. _

Nick inhaled a deep breath and held it a moment before slowly releasing it. He rested a hand on the table. "She said that is just didn't feel right anymore. That whatever we used to have between us - was gone. She said that she _loved _me, but wasn't _in love_ with me anymore. And that it's not fair to drag me along so it would be best if we just ended things now."

Andy was still stunned. She reached her hand across the table and placed it over her friend's, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Nick. Break up's suck, take it from me. I can imagine what you're going through," she sympathizes, removing her hand from his and dropping her eyes down to her hands.

Nick locked his hazel orbs onto her. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell that she was sad. _Was she still in love with Sam?_ _He thought that was long over. _"That's just the thing," he voiced. "We're not _in love_ anymore," he admitted. "Whatever Gail and I felt for each other, dissolved a long time ago. I guess that we were both just in a holding pattern, hoping that things would work out this time."

Andy lifted her eyes and met his. She didn't know what to say or how to respond.

The waitress came back out with their coffees, placing them in front of them before turning tail and heading back inside.

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital - 11:33p.m – Corridor **

Nick had not long ago finished his brunch with Andy and figured he might as well check in on Dov since he hadn't paid him a visit yet. After all, they had both been at that takedown and were partnered together. Dov should have never got shot.

Nick stopped just outside the closed door when he heard a familiar female voice inside. _What was Gail doing here? _He looked through the window of the door and was surprised to see Gail sitting on the injured cop's bed, facing him and brushing her fingers along softly over his shirted covered chest. Dov had a dopey smile on his face and said something to her. She started laughing loudly. Nick hadn't heard Gail laugh like that in a long time.

_Gail and Dov? _He questioned, the more Nick thought about it. The more he wasn't surprised. The two had been closer since moving in together and they always had this love/hate relationship about them – a passion that Gail and himself had lost a long time ago.

Nick didn't want to disturb them, so he turned and walked away. He could always see Dov another time.

* * *

**Traci's place – 12:20p.m – Back porch**

Andy was sitting on a worn couch on the back patio of Traci's little house, her best friend sitting beside her. The two were enjoying the nice weather while Leo was playing in the small fenced backyard with Boo Radley. The two were getting on like a house on fire. Leo had been hesitated at first with the big dog, but long didn't pass before the two bonded.

Traci was glad to see her little boy smiling again and laughing, it warmed her heart.

"So, what's going on?" Traci finally asked her friend, turning her eyes from her eight year old and onto Andy. "Something's wrong or you're over thinking something," she theorized as she leaned back in the soft cushioned material of the old sofa.

Andy had been in her own little world when she had heard her friend's question. _Her mind was on Sam, she knew that he would be in surgery at the moment for his shoulder. Oliver had mentioned it on the drive back from the hospital this morning. Andy knew that Sam would be fine, but she couldn't help but worry._ She inhaled a deep breath. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, watching her dog with her nephew.

Traci smiled at her best friend. "I'm a Detective," she pointed out. "It's my job to read people. Plus I know you, Andy. And I know when something is bothering you or on your mind. You have a faraway look about you?"

Andy knew that she could tell Traci anything. She always seemed to feel better when she confessed to her friend and Traci always gave her great advice. "Where do I start?" she began, turning her eyes onto her friend.

"From the start usually helps," the young Detective supplied.

Andy inhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Well … it starts with an undercover kiss with Sam and ends with Sam telling me that he is still in love with me on the way to the hospital in the back of an ambulance before he passed out," she divulged in one long breath, feeling a lot better – like a weight lifted off her chest.

Traci's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She was trying to formulate a sentence but her mind was blank.

"Trace?" Andy voiced concerned, noticing the stunned expression on her friend's face.

Traci cleared her throat. "I need more information," she requested, looking at her friend stunned.

_Twenty minutes later …. _

Traci was still reeling from everything that her best friend had told her about her partner. _She hadn't known about the undercover kiss that happened the night Marlo claimed to be sick. Traci was surprised more about the confession in the ambulance or at the shipping yard where he had said that he would always protect her. Traci knew that Sam still loved Andy, but hadn't realized how much until now. She was also surprised to hear that Sarah was in town._ "Wow," she exclaimed, finally finding her words after a moment of processing. "We will get back to the fact that you didn't until now tell me that you spent the night in hospital from a concussion," she scolded.

Andy felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. It felt like being scolded by your mom for breaking something.

"The main question is … how do you feel about all of this?" Traci asked.

"I love him," Andy admitted without hesitation. "I know I shouldn't because we ended things a long time ago, but I do. I love him, Trace. And I can't help it," she divulged with emotion thick in her voice as tears threaten to break free. "And every time I am around him, those old feelings come rushing back. I don't know if they actually ever went away," she confessed. "I just miss him in my life so much."

Traci reached for her friends hand and gave it a squeeze. "Losing someone we love from our lives is hard and the time it takes for the pain to stop is different for everyone. Some get over it quickly, others take a lot longer to move on."

Andy could hear the sadness in her friend's voice and it killed her. "Sam didn't die," she supplied. "He just broke my heart. I can't even imagine what you're still going through. I know Leo still misses Jerry like crazy. He still asked me question about him."

Traci nodded, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Pain is pain," the young mom acknowledged with tear filled eyes. "It still hurts, you still cry but as time passes it slowly fades. It doesn't go away completely and probably never will, but it gets a little easier to get up in the mornings and move forward."

Andy felt the tears stinging her own eyes, she thrusted her attention in the direction of her dog and nephew, Leo was tossing a plush football to the dog. Leo tossed the ball in the air and Boo Radley jumped up and caught in his mouth, he then turned tail and ran back towards the eight year old. Boo Radley than dropped the ball in front of her nephew's feet and began to pant, his tongue hanging out.

"Have you seen Sam yet?" Traci asked.

Andy shook her head, shame washing over her. "No," she admitted as a wave of sadness overtook her. "I tried this morning but only got as far as his door. That's when I ran into Sarah. I couldn't walk in that room … I mean, what do I say to him 'Hey, remember how you said that you loved me last night?'

Traci reached for her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Maybe start with 'Hi'," she joked, letting a chuckle slip out.

Andy looked at her friend for a moment before she released a sad chuckle herself.

The two laughed loudly and heartily and it felt good.

* * *

**Andy's Condo – 13:44p.m**

Andy and Boo Radley returned home a little before two that afternoon. The brunette placed her hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door. Boo Radley ran into the Condo just as she unclipped his leash and Andy released a soft chuckle. She closed the door behind her and took a few more steps in.

Andy looked in the direction of the kitchen to where she heard voices coming from. That's when she acknowledged that Oliver wasn't alone. He had company and not just any company. Sarah Swarek was sitting in her kitchen at the breakfast bar with Oliver, drinking coffee and chatting like two old friends.

Andy turned away and figured that she could just retreat to the sanctuary of her bedroom until Sarah left when her friend's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey roomie," Oliver announced, teasing the younger cop.

Andy plastered a smile on her lips and turned back to face them. She took a few more steps towards the kitchen. "Hey, sorry for interrupting," she apologized as she watched the dark haired Swarek that was watching her back with curiosity.

Oliver shrugged it off. "Don't be silly, McNally. It's your place," he pointed out.

Andy just smiled in response. "As I've told you before, Oliver - while you're here, treat the place like it's yours. Now, I'll just let you to two to talk." She said, turning away once again.

"Wait," Sarah called as she stood up from her bar stool chair. "I would like to talk to you."

Andy turned back around and looked at the raven haired older woman, surprised. _They didn't know each other, what would she have to talk to her about? _

Oliver smiled as he slid off his seat and announced. "And I have an appointment with my lawyer," he shared. "I'll leave you two to talk and see you both later." He then took his mug to the sink and rinsed it out before leaving the room.

Andy was now standing a few metres from the female Swarek, feeling a little out of place not knowing if she should sit or stand.

"Please take a seat," Sarah suggest softly as she gestured to the bar stool chair that Oliver had just been occupying.

Andy did as told. She then began to tap her fingers along the surface of the breakfast bar, feeling awkward. "So, I am sorry for taking off like that earlier. We didn't get properly introduce," she babbled. "I'm Andy McNally …"

Sarah smiled at the younger woman. "I know who you are," she confirmed. _Her brother had described her perfectly. She was adorable; no wonder he was still in love with her. _

_Thirty minutes later …._

Andy was laughing so hard at the story that Sarah had just told her about teenage Sam and the time that he did a stand up comedy gig for a talent show. As Sarah had told her the story, Andy could actually picture the dark haired Detective portraying the part trying to make a room full of people laugh. It was the fun loving side of him that she often saw when they had been together.

Boo Radley was by Andy's feet, snoring. The dog had had a long day. Leo had worn him out.

Sarah glanced down at her watch and noticed it was well after two. "I better get back to the hospital; my brother will be getting out of surgery soon. Are you coming to see him?" she inquired with a raised brow. "He mentioned that you haven't been to see him yet."

Andy dropped her eyes down and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I know that Sam wants to see you. He hasn't always been good at verbalising his feelings, but can usually tell someone what he is thinking or feeling with a look or his actions." Sarah added, standing up and walking towards the brunette.

Andy lifted her eyes to the older Swarek that was walking around the bar and towards her. "I'm gonna drop by around six tonight," she promised.

Sarah smiled and gave the young female cop a quick hug, totally catching Andy off guard. She then pulled back. "It was great meeting you and I hope we see more of each other," she said before turning and walking away.

Andy just sat there, a little surprised to what had just happened.

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital -18:03p.m - Room 108 **

Sam was lying in his bed watching a rerun of some old show that he hadn't payed attention to the title. His sister had left for the night about ten minutes ago. She said that she was staying at his place for the next few days instead of driving the hour and a bit back to St Catharines. Sam was curious why she wasn't going home to see her husband but knew that he had a few days to find out. He hoped the two weren't having problems again.

Now that he had had his last surgery, he would be able to start eating proper food but still wasn't allowed coffee while he was on his morphine drip. He was still a little sore and it still hurt if he moved too much, but at least he was alive as Sarah had pointed out to him.

Sam had had a long talk with his sister, well she did the talking and he had listened – not that he had had a choice in the matter. She had informed him that she and Andy had had a good talk and that she likes the brunette. Sarah still hadn't met Marlo yet because Marlo hasn't been back to the room since she left this morning. Sam was a little concerned. Things had been a little strained between him and his girlfriend for a little while now.

Sam closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. That's when he heard the door open and knew that she was finally here. He then heard footsteps enter the room.

Andy stopped just a few feet in when she saw Sam laying in the bed with closed eyes. He was attached to a few drips, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. His left arm was strapped against the white shirt that he was wearing.

Andy had never seen him like so fragile in her entire life. A sob escaped her throat and tears filled her eyes as she held onto the eco-friendly bag in her arms that contained some things for Sam that she had bought with her. Andy was a little surprised to find him alone in the room, _Sarah knew what time she was going to be here and where was Marlo?_

"Andy," he spoke in a groggy voice before his eyes opened and he slowly turned his head in her direction.

Andy felt relief wash over her as soon as his dark brown orbs locked onto her hazel ones and she did her best to hold back the tears. She cleared her throat and walked towards the bed.

"Hi Sam," she finally spoke, stopping on the left side of his bed beside the stands that held his drips. She placed the eco-friend bag onto the bed by his feet. She then turned her eyes onto him and forced a smile to mask the sadness that she was feeling.

"How you been?" was the first question that Sam had asked her.

Andy bit down on her bottom lip and gave him a sad smile. "Sam, you're the one that got shot," she pointed out, hugging herself.

Sam inhaled a deep breath. "I know about the concussion and you collapsing in the waiting room," he revealed, watching as shock washed over the brunette's beautiful face. "Oliver didn't tell me, a nurse let it slip when he was visiting me." He divulged, a little out of breath.

Andy dropped her eyes to the ground and bit down on her bottom lip. "I was just a little dehydrated and exhausted," she revealed in a quiet voice. "It was nothing, I am fine now," she assured him, lifting her eyes back up to clash with his.

Sam heard the vulnerability in her voice_. He could see the mixed emotion in her eyes and knew that there was something she wanted to say but didn't know how. Since being on the morphine, Sam had felt a lot more relaxed with his thoughts and had to stop himself at time before letting something slip._

"A concussion isn't 'nothing', Andy," he voiced in gravelled tone. "What would have happened if you were alone when you collapsed?" he said, his voice breaking slightly and moisture stinging his eyes. _Damn morphine! _

Andy felt a pang of guilt wash over her as she saw the pained expression etched across Sam's face. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his free one. "I'm okay," she promised as tears stung her own eyes, giving his hand a squeeze. "And I am sorry that I told Oliver not to tell anyone, I just didn't want to worry _anyone. _With two cops injured, the division doesn't need anyone else to worry about."

Sam looked hesitant.

Andy could see the worry in his eyes and knew that he needed reassurance. "They wouldn't have released me this morning if they didn't think I was okay," she pointed out in a soft tone.

Sam inhaled a deep breath. "Just promise me that you'll take it easy," he requested as he turned his hand so it was holding hers.

Andy felt a tingle run through her as her fingers laced with the dark haired Detective's. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Always," she answered, her eyes locking on his smouldering eyes and her heart began to race.

The room engulfed in silence for what seemed like several minutes but in reality, only thirty seconds.

Sam knew that he and Andy needed to have a real serious conversation, but he didn't want to do it while he was doped up. He wanted to be clear of mind, so Sam tore his eyes from her and dropped them down to the colourful eco-friendly bag at the end of his bed. "What's in the bag?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Andy was a little disappointed when he turned his eyes from her but a smile licked the brunette's lips as she turned her attention on her bag of goodies that she had bought with her. She slipped her hand from his and instantly missed his touch. "I thought I would bring you something to listen to while you're stuck in this room since watching TV all day or staring into silence isn't much fun," she told him, casually as she pulled out a mini blue portable CD player and placed it on the bed. Andy then retrieved out the few audio books that she had purchased a couple of hours ago. "I got you your favourite 'How to kill a mockingbird'," she teased. "And when you're bored with that you could listen to 'The Lincoln Lawyer' or the few others that I found might interest you," she told him, placing the cases containing the auto books on the bed beside the player.

Sam couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. _She was amazing, _he couldn't help but think.

"Also, I figured you could use some new material," Andy told him as she retrieved a large bound book from the bag and held it up in front of him so he could read the title. 'Jokelopedia'. "It has the 'Biggest, Best, Silliest, and Dumbest Joke's ever' according to the teenager at the counter that sold it to me."

Sam released a full smile, breaking out the dimples. _This was why he loves her._ _He remembered the last time they had talked about his joke book a few years ago when she had still been a rookie and they had to drive to 'The Big Nickel'. That had been an eventful day. _"You're something, you that," he said, sincerely.

Andy just nodded. "Hospital stays suck," she acknowledged. "And I figured you could use some new ones for Sarah."

Sam revealed a genuine smile, a smile that he only ever revealed for Andy during intimate moments.

"Hey McNally," Marlo's voice came from the doorway.

Andy and Sam turned their heads towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo … what'cha think? Now the smile I am talking about is that smile that Sam gave Andy in the locker room last ep, it was the same smile he gave her during that time he was undercover and they first hooked up. It was when he was telling her about 'Ernie'.

So that was McSwarek first real moment and from now on there are going to be a lot more, I know that McSwarek need to have a real serious conversation and I promise you that it is coming. And that is a good chance that it will be passionate and loud and everything will be aired out in the open. But that is a few chapters away yet.

Reviews are appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr, or PM me - if you have a question.

So, doesn't Marlo have great timing or what? I know that a lot of you will love this next scene … it was a long time coming. I actually wrote part of this scene not long after I started this story.

Um, I know some of the fandom are on three sides when it comes to the McSwarek break up. Some blame Andy, some blame Sam and others are stuck in the middle with blaming them both a little. That's where I am and I promise it will all be addressed in this fic, not this chapter – but soonish. I love confrontation and angst, anyone who has read my novels, know that.

There is a quote in here from Judging Amy that I find powerful and so true. You might have seen it on my tumblr recently. I also last night uploaded a Traci & Jerry video.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Marlo had stopped a few metres into the room and her eyes were trained on her boyfriend and his ex. She had heard part of their conversation from outside of the room but hadn't entered until she heard Andy mention Sarah's name. _Marlo knew that Sarah was Sam's older sister because he had a photo of the two of them at his apartment. That's all she knew about the older Swarek. That she was Sam's sister, married and had sixteen year old twins - a boy and a girl. They never really talked about their families, so Marlo didn't know much about them and vice versa with Sam and her family. _

She watched as both Sam and Andy turned their attention in her direction.

"Hey Marlo," Andy greeted in a friendly tone. "I only got here a few minutes ago," she supplied, feeling a little awkward. "I just bought Sam in some things so he wouldn't be board while stuck here. Also to thank him for protecting me last night," she shared, switching her eyes from Marlo and onto the wounded Detective.

They shared a look and Sam nodded, flashing her a quick heartfelt smile.

Andy broke the contact as she bit down on her bottom lip and switched her eyes back onto Marlo who was watching her with a clenched jaw. It felt like the temperature had just dropped to below zero in a matter of seconds and Andy felt a shiver run down her spine.

The room was filled with an eerie silence and Andy felt like she needed to say something. She hated the silence, her mind always ran into overdrive were there was silence.

"I'm glad that the UC operation is over," she said to Marlo. "As much fun as it was dancing, I don't think I could do it every day. Even though the pay and tips would be good, I wouldn't be able to handle the constant gawking and snide comments that we received from guys that were old enough to be our dads."

Sam released a full smile as he watched the brunette babble. _He knew that Andy was talking just for the sake of talking. _

Marlo just gave her a tight lipped smile. "Maybe next time you should play the lesbian."

_Okay, _she thought. _This is awkward. _Andy couldn't be in the room anymore, she needed out. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going," she revealed, turning her eyes back on Sam. "I'll leave you two alone and I guess I'll see you both around," she mumbled switching her eyes Sam and onto Marlo then back to Sam before turning away and walking towards the door.

"See McNally," Sam called after her. "And thanks for the entertainment."

Andy reached the door and turned her head. She then flashed him a quick smile and nod of the head before she walked out of the room.

Marlo waited until the brunette cop was completely gone out of sight before she turned her eyes onto her injured boyfriend. He was still looking towards the door to where Andy had just left through, a sad expression etched across his face. Marlo bit down on her lips and shook her head. _I can't do this anymore, _she thought. _She didn't want to do this while Sam was injured or in hospital, but how much longer should she allow this to go on? How much longer should she keep pretending? _

Sam finally turned his eyes onto his girlfriend and disappointment washed over him. _He missed Andy? As he looked at Marlo, he couldn't help but think about the brunette that just left and a part of him wished that Marlo hadn't walked through that door_. _He had wanted more time with Andy, not just a few minutes. _Sam knew that it was horrible to think that, but it was how he felt.

Marlo saw the disappointment and sadness that washed across Sam's face as soon as Andy left. He wasn't smiling like he had been when she had first entered the room and made her presences known. The smile actually dropped from his face when she announced herself and that hurt. Marlo had noticed that the dark haired Detective had a certain smile for Andy. She had caught glimpse of it a few times.

Marlo had stopped on the left side of his bed, arms folded as she looked down at the injured man in it. "If you tell me that you don't love her, then I won't bring the question every again," she finally spoke, keeping her tone neutral.

Sam had been taken aback with that question. _It had come out of nowhere and was the last thing that he had expected to hear from her. He knew that Marlo was waiting for an answer and he knew that the answer was going to hurt her, but it was tired of living a lie_. _It had gone on too long. _

"I can't do that," he voiced, coming out a little dry; the morphine was making it easy for him to tell the truth. "It wouldn't be true," he finally admitted and it felt good, like a giant weight had lifted off his heart. "I'm sorry, Marlo, but I am still _in love_ with Andy. I thought I was over her, I tried telling myself that I was over her but I was trying to convince myself of something that will never happen."

Marlo nodded as tear stung her eyes, but she held them back – refusing to cry. She was not going to cry over this. Marlo felt a bout of anger mixed with sadness wash over her. _He didn't even try to deny it!_ She bit down hard on her bottom lip and let out a heavy sigh. _This was going to be harder than she thought and not the place that she wanted to do it._ "I thought we had a chance the first few weeks when she returned," she claimed as she dropped her gaze downwards.

Sam felt guilt wash over him. _He hated hurting people unless they were criminals. _"Marlo…"

She shook her head, lifting her glassy eyes to meet his. "Let me finish," she said with a sniffle. "I was always living on borrowed time with you. I pretended it was real, I wanted it to be real but it wasn't. I mean, how could it be when we kept an emotional distance from one another? I know that I need to step back before I fall to deep. I don't want to fall in love with someone who can't love me back, not fully."

Sam adverted his eyes. "I am sorry, Marlo," he replied, numbly.

She turned her eyes away and took a deep breath. Thirty seconds passed of complete silence while Marlo composed herself. "I should get going," she said, turning her eyes back onto the dark haired Detective. "Just don't wait too long to tell her that," Marlo advised. "She loves you too, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you andI see the pain she has when she sees you with me."

Sam didn't know what to say. _He knew that they were friends again and there was this connection and bond between them – but did she still love him? Could they really go back to being together? It wasn't too late? _

"I'll see you around," she said before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Tuesday morning **

**Andy's Condo – 07:33am **

Andy opened the door and pulled out her ear buds as 'Still the one' by Orleans still poured through the speakers. She cradled them in her left hand as she waited for her beating heart to catch up to its normal rhythm once again. Andy then unclipped Boo Radley from his leash and watched as the dog bolted into the kitchen in the direction of his water bowl.

"Morning McNally," Oliver greeted from the kitchen. "How was the run?" he asked as he watched the dog lap down his bowl of water.

"Needed," she replied as she smiled at her friend, sitting at the breakfast bar. "Great place to think," she added, disconnecting her iPod and turning it off. She then placed it on the breakfast bar before making her way towards the coffee maker.

The older cop was concerned about his friend_. She had been a little quiet since her visit from Sam last night and had gone to bed early. It had been so unlike the Andy McNally he knew. Oliver knew that Sam and Andy would have been alone when she had arrived because he had texted Sarah when Andy had left the condo and was on her way to the hospital. Sarah had mention during their dinner that no one else had been in the room after she had left._ _Oliver had no idea to how long the young cop had been visiting their friend for since he had been at dinner tell almost eight with Sarah. And Andy had been getting ready for bed by the time he walked through the door. She had mumbled something about being tired and disappeared into her room before he could ask her about her visit. _

"Just made coffee," he commented, lifting his mug as proof.

Andy grabbed a foil packet from the pop tart box and tore it open before popping it in the toaster. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard above her head and retrieved a mug. Andy than began to pour her first cup of the morning. She then began her morning routine of making breakfast.

"So, I'm gonna start looking for a place today," he casually mentioned. "I know you said that I can stay for as long as needed but I need to find somewhere so my girls can visit and stay over on days I have them."

Andy turned around with mug in hand and looked at her friend with a warm smile. "I guess you miss your girls," she commented before bringing the warm mug to her lips and inhaling the rich sent.

Oliver nodded. "I do," he admitted. "They're my world and the sooner we have them in a routine, the better it will be on all of us."

Andy nodded in agreement. She heard the toaster pop, so she turned around and retrieved her breakfast.

* * *

**08:03am - Room 101**

Dov was looking down at the beautiful blonde curled up in his arms. She was being very careful to mind his broken ribs. Her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes still closed. Dov was still finding it hard to believe how friggin lucky he was right now – sometimes it felt like a dream.

"Good morning, Dov," a familiar nurse's voice sounded, walking towards him.

Dov hesitantly tore his eyes from Gail and turned them onto the pretty redheaded nurse walking his way with a warm smile splashed across her lips.

"Your girl spent the night again, I see," she commented as she stopped on the left side of the wounded blue eyed cop's bed. Her eyes absorbed in the blonde curled up to his right side.

Dov was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah," he mumbled. "She's lost without me," he joked.

The nurse released a soft chuckle in response.

Gail heard voices around her. A moment passed before she registered them. She heard Dov's comment and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, a few more seconds passed before she opened her eyes. "Lost without you, huh?" Gail questioned softly with a smirk as she lifted her head from his shoulder and faced him. "If you weren't already injured, I'd hit you."

Dov knew that her bark was bigger than her bite. She had a hard centre but was soft on the inside. He turned his eyes downwards and locked them on her bright blue orbs. "Morning Blue eyes," he told her as she looked at him with longing.

Gail leaned up and kissed him on the lips, igniting a slow passionate, tantalizing kiss. Dov kissed her back with great enthusiasm.

"Still in the room," the nurse mumbled with a smirk.

Gail broke the kiss with a flushed face and hammering heart. Her blue orbs clashed against his, both breathing heavily. She knew that it might be a few weeks before they could get physical without hurting him, but the wait was going to drive her nuts.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention from Dov and fixed her focus on the redheaded nurse around their age. She was fiddling with something on Dov's drip.

"When can I break him out of here?"

Callie switched her attention onto her patient's partner. "That would be a question for his doctor, but since Dov has been responding well to the pain medication and the bruising is almost all gone - best guess, tomorrow. He'll be given pain medication and won't be able to back at work for at least two weeks as long as he doesn't over do it."

Gail just nodded in response.

* * *

**Room 108 - 09:02am **

It was just a little after nine and Sam had woken only ten minutes ago. He had been sleeping a lot more because of the morphine that they had him on. The television was going but on low as the dark haired Detective's eyes absorbed in the rerun of the old law family drama tv show that was currently playing. The show had been playing when he opened his eyes and Sam didn't have the energy yet to reach for the remote on the side table to change the channel.

His eyes were fixed on the screen as he watched the older grey haired woman. She was sitting in a group of people in an anger management class. They were all going around saying what made them angry and most of the class were giving pathetic excuses about what makes them angry, like things on Tv, dieting and traffic. The marble was then handed to the main character – Maxine Gray who was a Social worker.

She started talking. "My anger is ignited by …"

The anger therapist encouraged. "Just let it flow, Maxine."

Maxine opened her mouth and continued. "... men who beat children to death with extension cords and women who plunge babies into scalding water so they'll stop crying," she continued with emotion thick, anger evident in her voice. "My anger is ignited by fathers who rape their daughters and pregnant women who take crack and drink alcohol without a thought for the tiny souls they are damning to a lifetime of pain … Babies in dumpsters. Drug overdoses. Burns, cuts, gunshot wounds … Wasted minds and ruined lives," she raised her voice louder. "My anger is ignited by a society that pays lip service to its children while treating them as nothing more than a marketing demographic and by schools that are falling apart and teachers so numbed by violence and fear that they've stopped teaching. But what's **really pissing me off** today is a room full of supposed grown-ups who think that bad drivers and loud talkers and hips are worth **getting angry about** when all the rest of that actual evil is loose in the world."

Sam was engrossed in the scene that was playing out before his eyes. He had seen a lot of similar situations over his thirteen years on the force and he could understand where the older fictional social worker was coming from.

"You tell them, Maxine," Sam voiced in a groggy tone.

Noelle entered the room with her ten month old daughter perched on her hip and baby bag slung over her other shoulder. The little girl was babbling away.

"Judging Amy," the mother cop acknowledged. "I've been watching the reruns lately," she supplied, walking across the room and towards her long time friend. "Morning Sunshine," she greeted Sam with a smile as her active baby squirmed in her arms. "Look Olivia, its uncle Sammy," she told her beautiful daughter. The baby babbled some more.

Sam turned his eyes onto his good friend and niece. "Hey monkey," he smiled at the baby girl. She was dressed in pink overalls; her curls had a bow in them. She was such a cute baby. "I agree with you, kiddo," he said to the ten month old as she babbled along, sucking on her fist.

Noelle stopped on Sam's left side and held her daughter close as she gave the dark haired Detective a quick peck on the forehead. She knew that Olivia would grab her Uncle Sam's drip leads if she wasn't careful.

Olivia began to reach out her arms towards Sam as she babbled about something in baby language. Noelle bounced the baby up and down. "Uncle Sammy has a big boo boo, baby girl. He can't play with you at the moment," she cooed to the child in a soft tone.

Olivia began to whine as she looked towards Sam with sad eyes.

Sam felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. _He hated it that he couldn't really pick anything up at the moment or play with a damn baby. One arm strapped against his chest and the broken ribs made it hard to move a lot. The bruising was going down, which was a good sign. He was hopefully out of here by the end of the week, the doctors just wanted to make sure his shoulder was healing properly before releasing him._

"She's gotten so big," Sam acknowledged. It has been a few weeks since he had had the chance to see her, his case load being heavy.

Noelle smiled proudly. "I know, she is also starting to walk," she shared, proudly. "Skipped crawling and wait straight to walking. She takes a few steps at a time before falling on her butt. Took her first step a few days ago, it was amazing."

Sam smiled, dimples and all. "When's momma coming back to work?" he asked as he made a face at the baby. Olive bursted into a fit of giggles.

Noelle sat down on the end of the bed, her daughter on her lap and baby bag on the floor by her feet. The older woman let out a sigh. "After we get back from the honeymoon," she revealed. "I'm happy and sad about returning to work. I mean, I love my job but I also love this little angel right here." She voiced as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Sam turned his eyes onto the beautiful little girl. _He loved kids, was the cool uncle to a lot of his friends kids in the department plus his own twin sixteen year old nephew and niece. With his job though, Sam never really thought about having his own children – not until he met Andy. _

_Stubborn little smart asses is what we'd have, _Sam couldn't help but think with a smile.

"What was that smile about?" Noelle asked, intrigued as she watched her friend watch her daughter.

Sam cleared his throat and switched his eyes from Olivia and onto her mother. "Nothing," he lied. "Just thinking," he added, casually.

Noelle grinned as she bounced her daughter up and down in the air, making faces. "Sammy getting clucking," she teased as Olivia was in a fit of giggles. "Didn't think I would see that day, just curious to whom you're picturing as 'mom' in this little fantasy?"

Sam adverted his eyes from his long time friend and turned them onto the television, Judging Amy was still playing with some court scene. Sam knew he could talk to Noelle about anything. She was like another sister to him.

"Marlo broke up with me last night," he confessed. _He knew it would be over the Division in no time, nothing ever stayed quiet for too long at work. _

Noelle stopped bouncing her daughter and fixed her eyes onto her friend, stunned. "What? Why? And while you're in hospital after being shot?" she said, outraged. "That's cold."

Sam shook his head. "It's not like that," he clarified in a groggy tone. "Things between us have been _strained _lately," he shared, honestly. "I don't blame here, actually. I couldn't be with someone if they were still _in love_ with someone else," Sam divulged. _Damn the morphine for losing his lips. _

A smile licked the momma cops lips. "Andy," she acknowledged, grinning. "Should've known, since day one when she took you down in that alley there has been this thing between you two. It doesn't matter what has happened your lives, you've always been there for one another. You know that Oliver calls you two McSwarek behind your back," she shared.

Sam raised a brow. "What? McSwarek? What the hell does that mean?"

Noelle released a chuckle and her daughter laughed along with her, which cause Noelle to laugh harder. "It's the combination of your names - McNally and Swarek - you know like how he calls Gail and Dov – Peckstein and Andy and Gail – McPeck."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Do I want to know what he called me and Marlo?"

"He didn't have one for you two," she revealed. "Anyway, let's get back to the topic of Andy," she gave voice to. "You said 'in love' not 'loved'. Not that I'm shocked, the way you two ended things was unresolved. I mean, you broke up with her and then told her that you_ love_ her while she was holding a grenade. She then leaves for an undercover op for six months and when she returns, you're seeing Marlo. That is a lot of baggage."

Sam inhaled a deep breath and holding it for a moment before he released it. "I know and we do need to talk," he admitted. "A serious talk, but I don't want to have that conversation while in hospital or on morphine. I want to have a clear head."

Olivia squirmed in her arms, wanting to be put down.

"Just don't wait too long," Noelle advised.

* * *

**A/N: **So this chappie had a bit of everything in it, not at all like I originally planned. I didn't want Marlo to break up with Sam in the hospital when I first starting writing this fic, but it seemed like the right time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter or tumblr, or PM me - if you have a question.

I would like to give a shout out to '**CriminalMindsLuver4ever' **who helps with my Toronto based questions, or things to do with the show.

So this fic is set around the start of July, which means it's school holidays for Leo and the Shaw daughters. Now since this all happens before the stuff with Traci & Steve's heart to heart about Jerry and Leo. That is a few away weeks away, so their re-meeting is a little different.

And that last ep 'Friday the 13th' wow, I loved the McSwarek moment at the start and loved how Andy kept scarring Nick through the episode. That was cute, but I still only see them as friends and it annoys me how the writers want to make them more. When I look at McCollins, I see them like Lucas and Haley from OTH. Every girl needs that one good male friend that is nothing more than that.

And the scenes with Sam – wow. I just wanted to give him a hug. I love Chloe & Dov, but just not as a couple.

Now, I tossed and turned with this chapter, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint ... happy readings

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**15****th**** Division – 18:03p.m - Parade **

All the officers on the shift were seated in the room and listening to Frank updated them on the on-goings of the Division and awaiting to see their orders for their night shift.

Andy was sitting beside Gail as she tried to focus on what was being said but her mind was on a certain injured Detective. She hadn't seen him since the previous night at the hospital when Marlo had interrupted their conversation. Today she had been babysitting Leo while Traci was at work and left him with Traci's mother or 'mom' as she liked to call her – just before she had to come in and get ready for the night shift at six p.m. Leo had had an awesome day with her and Boo Radley. She had been out all day that she hadn't seen Oliver since arriving at work twenty minutes ago.

Andy was doing her best to give them space and be a 'friend' to Sam, which was hard when she was still _in love _with him. During her six months undercover Andy had done her best to try and move past Sam and put all her focus on the case, but the moment that she called him for help that day – it had all come rushing back and since her return back to the Division – her feelings had only grown stronger.

"… Now I know that everyone had heard chatter about an operation that sent three officers from this division undercover among a handful of others working the assignment with Detectives Nash and Swarek," Frank delivered. "Last Friday we received a tip about a large shipment of something coming in and three female officers were sent undercover at an exotic dance night club posing as Dancer and a bar tender to gather information needed."

The room filled with 'woo-hoo' and smart alec comments from some of the older officers, directed in Andy, Gail and Marlo's direction.

"Enough," Frank ordered with a smile. "As I was saying, the three _undercover _officers managed to gain the information that we needed to track down where the 'shipment' was being delivered and what time. Detectives Nash and Swarek then gathered a team of Officers from this Division and along with some help from an ETF team; we were successful in taking down a most wanted human trafficker that had been trafficking young women from multipliable countries around the world and selling these women for the last five years."

The room was filled with an eerie silence.

Frank kept his voice at a steady tone. "During the take down, the trafficker and his two right men were killed and the rest of his crew - arrested. The case is now being handled by the HTTF (Human Trafficking Task Force) but the 15th Division will get credit in assisting with a major takedown."

Cheers filled the room.

Frank waited a moment for all the Officers in the room to calm down before he continued. "Unfortunately, two of our own were injured during the takedown and are still in hospital, but I am happy to report that they will both be making a full recovery. So if you have the time, pop down to St. Michael's Hospital and see Officer Epstein and Detective Swarek. I am sure they would love the visit," he supplied with a smile. "Now, that is everything for now … assignments are on the board. Serve, Protect and be safe out there," the staff sergeant said.

The Officers began to get up from their seats and shuffle around the room, some heading out of it – others checking their assignment for the night.

* * *

**Downtown Toronto – 18:33p.m - On Patrol **

Oliver and Gail were on Patrol as Oliver drove through downtown. It was Tuesday night so the streets weren't highly busy with nightlife, but there was still a good amount of people from all ages – out and about. Since it was school holidays, there were a lot of families and teenagers around. Oliver was glad that Zoey was letting their daughters spend his free time with them. He didn't see them every day because sometimes they had plans, but he got a good amount of time with them. Oliver had looked a few places so far but hadn't found one that felt right – yet. He is hoping to find something before the school holidays ended, so the girls could start settling in before having to be back at school.

Right now, Oliver was looking for a good place to get a bit to eat. He didn't mind being partnered with Officer Peck, she wasn't a big talker. At the moment she looked to be texting someone on her phone and had a smile twitching her lips. He had noticed that the blonde cop seemed a little more carefree and happier. Oliver had popped in to see Dov earlier while he and his girls had been visiting Sam and Oliver had absorbed a new closeness between Peckstein.

"How's Dov doing?" Oliver finally voiced.

"You saw him today," Gail pointed out as she continued to type her message. "He comes home tomorrow," she mentioned. "He should be back at work week after next. He misses work already. The guy gets shot and can't wait to be back. Weird, huh?"

Oliver could hear the concern in her voice. "Yeah," he mumbled.

The radio crackled and a voice from dispatched spoke. "We have a disturbance call coming from 31 Shuter Street, yelling and loud noises. Is there unit that can attend?"

Gail reached for the radio and bought it to her lips. She pressed down on the side button and spoke into it smoothly. "10-4, Car 1519 available, one minute out."

Oliver flicked his lights and sped up.

* * *

**Barn – 18:54p.m – Front Desk**

Traci spotted the back of her best friend standing at the front desk. Andy looked to be doing some sort of paperwork while manning the front desk. She crossed the remaining distance across the barn and towards the front desk. It had been a quiet night so far and Traci was finished for the night, she and her temporary partner were knocking off since she was caught up with her paperwork.

"Hey copper," she greeted her friend, causing the brunette to turn her head just slightly.

Traci stopped beside her friend. "How are you?" Traci asked with a compassionate tone.

"Hey trace," Andy greeting in a casual tone with a friendly smile. "I'm fine," she answered as she picked up her styrofoam cup contained a strong dose of caffeine. "Kinda glad that I'm here tonight, I had a full on day with Leo and don't know if I have the energy to be out on patrol. I don't know where kids get all their energy from. He loved the day out with Boo."

Traci released a chuckle. "He told me that when I called you around lunch time," she admitted. "Thanks again for taking him," she spoke. "By the way, how did you get the dog into the Science Centre?"

"I put an ESA vest on Boo and no questions were asked about it," she supplied as a smile played at her lips. "My dad actually bought it the other day so that he can take Boo anywhere he goes with him. Boo was great, didn't cause any problems and Leo loved having the dog with him. Whenever Boo needed to just sit back and watch, he would. I don't know who his last owners were, but they must have put him through some kind of obedience training."

"Emotional Support Animal," Traci answered with a full smile. "How is your dad?"

Andy nodded. "Doing well," she supplied. "He even has a girlfriend, apparently met her when I was UC with Nick. I have yet to meet her but Dad seems to be smitten with her."

Traci raised an intrigued brow.

"How was your day?" Andy asked her friend.

Traci inhaled a breath and held it a moment before releasing. "Well since my partner is gonna be out of action for at least a month or two, they've temporally assigned me a new one."

"Really," Andy asked, intrigued. "Who?"

"Steve Peck," she revealed. "I have only worked with him for one shift but have noticed that he is very different from Gail," she admitted. "Not as cold or distant, but has a stubborn side. He is easy to work with."

"How long before Sam will be back?" Andy asked, doing her best to sound as casual as possible.

Traci trained her eyes on her friend. "Could be six to eight weeks yet," she shared. "It all depends on how quick he heals. He will be on light duty when he returns for at least a month, so no kicking down doors or chasing the bad guys."

Andy released a chuckle. "He does like to do that," she supplied with a warm smile. "I better let you get home. Leo will have a lot of cool things to tell you about. I left a USB with your mom that contains all the pictures I took today, kinda went a little paparazzi mad."

Traci smiled. "I have a good looking kid, can't apologize for that." She commented, proudly.

Andy released a loud chuckle. "He is," she agreed. "When the time comes for me to be a mom, I hope I have one just like him."

Traci knew that her friend loved kids and wanted them. "You will make a great mom one day," she assured her friend.

Andy spotted a woman in her mid forties coming towards her with a worried expression etched across her face, out of the corner of her eye. "Looks like I'm up," she told her friend. "Have a good night."

"I will talk to you tomorrow," Traci promised. "I'm just gonna pop in and see Sam and Dov before heading home to my little man," she shared, watching the brunette's expression. "Leo will be with his dad for the next few days. Dex is taking him to a fishing cabinet and Leo will get a chance to hang out with his uncles and cousins on his dad side."

Andy could see the sadness behind her friends smile. "That's good that he gets to spend some alone time with dad," she mentioned. "If you need to talk or anything, I am just a call away. If I wasn't on nightshift for the rest of the week then I'd be all yours."

Traci smiled at her friend. "I know," she acknowledged.

"Officer," the Asian lady called, opposite the glass opening across from Andy.

"I'll talk to you later," she said, giving Traci a heartfelt hug.

"Officer?" the older woman called again.

Andy pulled back from her friend and plastered a smile on her face as she turned her attention onto the lady. "How can I help you, Ma-am?" she asked the woman in a friendly tone.

Traci turned from her friend and began to walk away.

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital - 19:20p.m – Room 108 **

Sam was already over being in this hospital room. He just wanted out of it already or maybe he just wanted to see a certain brunette again. He hadn't been lacking in visitors. Just today there had been Noelle with little Olivia, Frank, Gail and Dov even Nick dropped by briefly. Oliver and his daughters had dropped in around lunchtime, the four of them had had lunch together and Sam had caught up with his three nieces. Also Sarah had been in and out all day, Sam has been assuring his sister that he was okay and she should go home to her family and also promised to call her every day since there wasn't much more he could do, but Sarah being stubborn – informed him that she wasn't leaving until he was out of hospital or she was satisfied with his condition since her twins were at summer camp.

But one of the main people that Sam wanted to see today – he hadn't. Sam was curious to why Andy hadn't returned to see him yet. He was sure that Oliver would have told her by now about the break up. Sam knew that they wouldn't just magically get back together; they had a lot to sort through before the possibility of that even happened – Sam just wanted to see her.

Music was coming from the small portable CD playing that Andy had bought in a couple of days ago. It was tuned into a radio station that played old school music from the 70's and 80's at the moment. Sarah had put it on before she had left an hour ago.

"Hey Partner," came a familiar female voice, pulling Sam from his thoughts as a smile licked his lips. He turned his dark hazel-brown orbs onto the younger African America woman holding a brown paper bag.

"Guess I am not who you're expecting," Traci acknowledged as she watched the smile drop from his face and a somber expression take its place. _She knew who her partner was expecting,_ but Traci just smiled as walked across the room towards his bed with the takeaway bag containing a burger from his favourite diner, her handbag hanging from her right shoulder. She acknowledged that he was still on a morphine drip and had his left arm strapped to his chest. _Andy had been right, he looked fragile – a lot different from the strong stubborn man she knew and worked with. _

Sam knew that Andy wouldn't be walking through the door anytime tonight since she was on the night shift._ It was just wishful thinking._ "Nash," he finally greeted with a nod of the head.

"Hey are you?" Traci asked, as she stopped by his bedside, clutching the takeaway bag. _This was the first time she had seen him being shot. The last two days had been pretty hectic. Plus Traci hated the hospital; it reminded her off Jerry every time. This was the place where she found out about his death. The place that she had said goodbye to his still body down in the morgue, _Traci pushed all the sad thoughts from her mind and turned her focus on her injured friend who was eyeing off the paper bag with curiosity.

"Little sore," Sam finally admitted. "Is that what I think that is?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Traci smiled at the injured Detective and nodded. She then placed the paper bag on his upper torso. Traci knew that Sam might have a little trouble getting the burger out of the bag with only one hand, so she removed it from it for him and then placed the wrapped burger onto of the paper bag.

"You're the best," Sam told her as he looked down at his favourite burger from his favourite diner that was located around the block from Andy's condo. He unwrapped the burger with his good hand and it took him a moment before he had a good grip on it.

"I know I am," Traci joked with a smile. "I figured you might want something edible since hospitals aren't known for their fine cuisine."

Sam swallowed the bite he had taken before responding. "Fine cuisine, I'm eating burger, Nash."

Traci released a soft chuckle. "Prepared to what they serve here, this is fine cuisine."

Sam just smiled as he took another bit. _She had a point. _

A comfortable silence fell over the room for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the music coming from the small CD playing that was sitting on the bench ledge by the long window that overlooked d the park area below.

"So they've partnered me with Steve Peck until you get back," she shared, casually.

Sam turned his eyes onto his partner and swallowed the bite he had been chewing. "Peck, huh? How's that going?"

"Today was fine," she answered, casually. "He is different to his sister and a good Detective. He knows what he is talking about, but he is no Sam Swarek."

Sam grinned. "And don't you forget it," he joked as he stared at his burger for a moment.

Once again the room was filled with music and a classic 80's rock song was playing. 'I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi'

'_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl. _

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you. When you breathe I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you, I'd steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what love can do. I'll be there for you__'_

Sam took another bit of his burger.

"It's been a long day and I can't wait to get home to my little man to hear all about his day at Science Centre with Aunty Andy," she supplied, watching as the name drop got his attention.

Sam swallowed. "So she was with Leo all day?" he asked in a quiet voice, not sure to how much Traci knew. _He knew that her and Andy were best friend and being woman, most likely discussed everything. He just wasn't sure how much his partner knew about the two of them. _

"Yes," she answered. "Up until she had to go into work, Boo Radley is even having a sleep over." Traci shared easily. "My mom is with him at the moment."

A moment of silence passed before the injured Detective spoke. "So, uh, how is she?"

Traci knew who he was talking about. _She just wished that he would break things off with Marlo and have a proper talk with Andy. The two needed to talk instead of dancing around each other and doing this 'friends' thing._ "She's fine, Sam. I had a quiet word with Frank earlier today and he put her on the desk tonight," she shared. "He told me that you had mentioned the same thing when he had popped in early."

Sam just nodded as he looked down at his half eaten meal.

Traci was getting annoyed with this back and forth game between the two of them. _She knew how short life was – losing someone you love with all your heart before even having enough time together was hard enough. But watching two people who still love each other but are both being to god damn stubborn to do anything about – pissed her off!_

"Sam," she gave voice to. "Since Jerry's passing, you've become like a brother to me and I just can't sit back and keep my shut anymore. If Jerry was here ..." she began as a wave of sadness washed over her, but Traci pushed it back and continued. "If he still was here, I wouldn't waste one moment that I have with him."

Sam eyes were focused on his younger partner. "I miss him too," he admitted, solemnly.

Traci inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment before she released it with shaky breath. "What I am trying to say is ... don't waste any more time because in reality none of us truly know how much time we have. I mean - I always thought that I would have more Jerry. Life is too short for things to be left unsaid, I hate seeing you two pretending that everything is alright and not saying what you really want to say to each other. Andy has told me that she won't get in the way of you and Marlo ... she only wants you to be happy. But the question is - are you happy?"

Sam just sat there, astounded. _That was the most he had ever heard his partner say in one breath or about anything personal. He was stable, but Happy? No. He had told Noelle that he wanted to wait until he was out of hospital for he had a serious talk with Andy, but should he? Should they just air it all out now? Or should he wait for the right moment to present itself? _

Traci could see that she had left her partner with some things to think about. "I am gonna go see Dov, then head home to my son and tuck him in." She voiced before turning away. "Night partner," she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: **So ... what do we think

So in this chapter there is a lot of conversations happening. We are getting to the McSwarek scenes, hopefully next chapter there will be a good one. All of this stuff just popped into my mind and I don't want rush things with McSwarek.

Now I am a big music nut. I hate the silence and am always listening to some sort of music if I am not watching television. I have even written a couple of songs for my novels. So I am always mentioning songs. Music has always been a part of my life, even though I can't sing. I believe that the words to a really powerful song change a life. Music and writing keeps me sane, got me through high school and gets me through everyday life.

Reviews are appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

So, I had a bit of fun with the start of this chapter ... second half more serious and heated...

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**CBD – 21:03p.m - On Patrol **

Officers Cruz and Price were out on patrol on the streets of the CBD of downtown Toronto. It had been a quiet night so far. Not many people out and about - tonight. There had been more families out and about than anything, but since it was edging past nine p.m. the surroundings seemed to be quieting down. There was the occasional drunk or trouble maker.

Marlo was glad for the quiet shift since her mind was on overdrive with the thoughts that were dwelling on her_. Marlo had felt horrible breaking up with Sam in the hospital but she just couldn't take the doubt anymore_. _She had done the right thing. Sam hadn't even fought for her. That said a lot about their relationship. _

"I just don't get it," Chloe voiced out loud as her eyes were scanning the night streets for any sign of trouble. "Why would he choose her over me, I mean – she's so mean."

Marlo was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the younger Officer speak up. "What are you talking about, Price?" she questioned her partner, relieved for the distraction.

Chloe turned her eyes onto the older Officer. "Gail and Dov," she voiced, a-matter-a-fatly. "They're together."

_Since when? _Marlo thought. "I thought Gail was with Nick," she supplied in nonchalant tone.

Chloe shook her head. "Not anymore," she supplied. "I saw Nick at the Penny on last night and he had had a few when I ran into him. He called me over so I sat down and we had a drink together and I asked him what was with the sad eyes and he told me how Gail broke up with him that morning, just out of the blue. And I told him how I thought something was up when I saw Gail asleep in Dov's arms when I went to visit him in the hospital early that morning; this was before she had broken up with Nick." Chloe revealed in one long breath.

Marlo had been driving the entire time that Chloe had exploded all this information at her and she was currently processing it. _It was a lot to take in, not that Marlo really cared about the love lives of her fellow Officers – too much drama for her. _

Chloe turned her attention back out the window. "Nick is in love with Andy anyway," she mumbled quietly.

_What did she just say?_ "What?" Marlo asked as she pulled the car over and turned to face the younger quirky Officer.

Chloe turned her eyes onto her partner for the night. "Nick, he is in love with Andy, has been since they got back from UC. I don't know what their friendship was before - since I wasn't in this Division - but he is now," she blurted out. "It's obvious. Just the way he looks at her says it all."

Marlo was stunned. She hadn't noticed, but she had been too busy watching the interactions between Sam and Andy and analysing it. Every look, every comment that they made to each other.

"I think Andy only sees him as a friend though ..." Chloe pipped up as she turned her eyes out towards the window. "Oh look, that guy is peeing on that store front," she announced as she unclipped her seat belt and exited the cruiser.

Marlo reached for the radio and called it in before going to help her partners detain the man.

* * *

**15****th**** Division - 23:23p.m – Front Desk**

Andy was working on some paperwork while on shift behind the front desk. The most stimulating thing that had happen tonight was when Cruz and Price had bought in a guy a couple of hours ago for urinating on the front window of a pet shop, because he claimed that it was on fire and he was just trying to put it out to save the animals. After Officers Cruz and Price had detained the man, they had peered through the window and acknowledged that what he saw was the light coming from a heater inside.

"Hey McNally," Oliver's voice called a few metres from behind her.

Andy lifted her eyes from the paperwork that she had been filling out and turned her head around, watching as her friend stopped a couple of metres short of her – bag of chips in hand.

"How's it been?" Oliver's asked as he bought another chip to his mouth and crunched on it.

Andy let out a heavy sigh. "Quiet night," she commented.

Oliver let out a sigh, shaking his head. "You've probably just jinxed it," he teased the younger Officers.

Andy rolled her eyes at the on-going joke. _Sure, sometimes when she said that, something strange followed, but not every time._

Oliver extended the chip packet to her and she reached in, grabbing a handful. "So, uh, have you talked to Sam yet?" he fished, sounding casual.

Andy narrowed her eyes into her friend as she munched on a chip. "Uh, no, not since last night ..."

"I'd like to make an arr-est," a loud male voice slurred from the public side of the front desk area.

All the Officers in the area turned their attention in the direction of the man that was stumbling around and yelling. "I de-mand her arr-ested," he slurred.

Andy quickly finished off the chips in her hand as she spun around, looking in the direction of the obviously drunken man. He was stumbling as he walked towards the front desk to where she was currently located.

"Um, Sir, are you okay?" Andy asked as she watched the guy dressed in a black tux stop in his tracks and plopped down on the ground. "I-just-I need a m-moment," he slurred.

A few of the Officers pull out their camera phones and start recording the scene.

Andy walked from behind the front desk and towards the glass door. She hit the open button and walked through the door and towards the drunken man that looked to be in his early to mid twenties.

He was watching her as she approached him. "I came to make an arr-est," he slurred as he slightly swayed from side to side.

Andy squatted down beside the obviously drunken man, doing her best to keep a straight face. "Arrest?" she questioned. "And why is that?"

Oliver was now a few feet behind Andy, recording the scene. _Sam was gonna love this, _he couldn't help but think.

"She broke it," he slurred, tapping his closed fist against his chest. "Four years, and she just – she broke it and it hurts," he mumbled, slurring the occasional word.

Andy has had plenty of experience with drunken man, having to look after her dad during his dark times made her an expert in dealing with them. But there was something different about this guy, it was more than just being drunk. He was hurting.

"Who broke what, Sir," she asked him in a calm and friendly tone. "And I'm Officer McNally, what's your name?"

The intoxicant man looked up at the pretty female Police Officer, his head swaying slightly. "Rick," he divulged. "Can you – stop movin?" he asked, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him.

Andy bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a smile. "I'm not moving, Rick," she informed him. "You are," she pointed out.

"Oh" Rick said. "Maybe I had a li-tttle to much to drink," he admitted, only slurring a few of the words and holding up two fingers a few inches apart.

Andy nodded her head, but kept her tone of voice gentle. "Maybe," she agreed. "How did you get here?"

Rick closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember. A good thirty seconds passed before he reopened his eyes. "Walked," he answered, numbly. "I just needed to walk. I guess I stopped for a drink or twelve along the way," he admitted, sounding more depressed than drunk now.

Andy could hear the heartache in his voice. "You mentioned arresting someone, um, someone breaking something? You wanna tell me about it?" she felt more like a counsellor than a Police Officers at the moment.

Rick nodded as sadness filled his eyes. "Jenny," he gave voice to. "We were sup-pose to get mar-ried tomorrow but she called it off a few hours ago," he confessed as a sob escaped his throat. "Said that she didn't love me any-more," he added, breaking down in tears.

The room went quiet.

Andy's heart broke for the man that was in emotional pain. She placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing that she couldn't really do anything to stop the younger man from hurting. Only time could fix that. She knew what it felt like to have a broken heart though. It's something Andy wouldn't wish on anybody.

A few minutes later after the crying had finally stopped; Andy decided it was time to let her new friend get some rest. "Rick," she spoke up in a soft tone. "We have a special room here that you can stay in until you're feeling a little better before going home," she told him in a soft voice. "Would you like that, Rick?"

Rick nodded his head.

Andy signalled to Officer Diaz and Collins who had witnessed most of the scene that played out over the last several minutes.

"Rick, my friends Nick and Chris are going to take you to that special room we talked about," she told him in a calm tone as Chris and Nick stopped beside the drunken man. They then began to help him to his feet.

A moment later, Rick was standing with the help of Nick and Chris on either side. The younger man turned his eyes on the pretty cop. "What about you?" he asked her.

Andy was standing a few metres from the younger guy when she had heard the question. "What about me?" she asked back, confusion mixed with curiosity etched across her face.

Rick was now a little steady on his feet. "Will you marry me?" he asked, reaching into his pant pocket and a few seconds later, pulling out a diamond wedding ring.

Andy's mouth dropped. _She had no expected that._

The room filled with gasps and whispers from the other Officers and Detectives in the room that had gathered over the last several minutes.

Andy bit down on her bottom lip once again. She looked at the nice ring for a moment before lifting her eyes back up and catching the younger man's deep blues. "Rick," she started in a soft tone. "As sweet as the offer is," she began to say. "I can't marry you," she told him and watched as his head dropped. "We don't know each other, plus don't you want to wait until you find someone who loves you. Someone you cannot picture life without, even in the bad times."

Rick placed the ring back in his pant pocket. "I thought Jenny did," he mumbled sad. "I'm a loser."

Andy felt her heart break. She shook her head. "No, Rick, you're not a loser," she told him with compassion. "You're just having a bad night. A really crappy night, but I promise you that even though your heart is breaking right now– it won't last forever. I mean that every time you see her, some pain might come back but it won't last forever. If you're lucky then you could be friends, that way you won't permanently lose them from your life ... because that would be unbearable," she divulged.

"I don't want to see her ever again," Rick voiced with anger.

Andy knew that she had been referring to her situation with Sam. The words had just kind of snuck up on her. She knew that she needed some air. "I'll come and check on you later," Andy told him, patting him on the shoulder before she turned away and walked off. She couldn't be in this room with all of these people watching her.

"Come on buddy," Nick told the guy as he directed the intoxicated man out of the room. He was worried about his friend.

* * *

**Wednesday **

**Peckstein Apartment - 11:33am – Open lounge area**

Gail and Dov were curled up on the couch. The blue eyed blonde had her head resting on his shoulder. The two had been home for about twenty minutes now and Gail had just finished showing Dov the video that was taken last night of the drunk guy proposing to their friend. It had been sent to her by another Officer.

"How come all the good stuff happens when I'm not on shift," he joked with a smile.

Gail stiffened in his arms. "Because you were in hospital," she vented, her tone being a little harsher then she meant for it to be.

Dov picked up on the hostility from the woman in his arms. "Blue eyes," he voiced. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning his head and looking down at her.

Gail wasn't looking at him because her head was still resting on his upper torso. "You could have been really hurt or worse," she spoke with vulnerability in her voice, her eyes filling with tears as she lifted her head and looked at him. "When I heard that you got shot, I was so scared." She admitted in a small voice.

Dov could see the vulnerability in her eyes, hear it in her voice. "So was I," he confessed. "Because the idea of never seeing you again," he voiced, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Never seeing this beautiful face again – scared the living hell out of me. I would never internally leave you."

Gail leaned forward and her lips crashed against his.

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital – Midday - Room 108**

Sam was looking out the window down at the park area below to where family members could visit with patients and spend some time out in the fresh air. _Oh how he would love to be able to leave this room, it was starting to feel like a prison. _Sarah had left a few minute ago, mentioning something about having lunch with Oliver. That's when Sam had thought it was his chance to get out of the bed and stretch his legs for a bit. His left arm was still strapped against his chest and he was still attached to a morphine drip that kept the shooting pains in his mid torso from the broken ribs and left shoulder – at bay. Since the morphine drip was attached to the IV pole on wheels, Sam could drag it with him anywhere he wanted to go.

Sam had received a video from Oliver late last night. He didn't watch it till this morning though. He had watched it several times since first seeing at around seven o'clock this morning. Andy's voice kept echoing in his head. _'You're just having a bad night. A really crappy night, but I promise you that even though your heart is breaking right now– it won't last forever. I mean that every time you see her, some pain might come back but it won't last forever. If you're lucky then you could be friends, that way you won't permanently lose them from your life ... because that would be unbearable.'_

Sam knew that Andy had been talking about him. He had even heard the emotion in her voice. She had described how Sam had felt when Andy had left for her UC operation.

* * *

Andy felt frozen in her spot. _How was she alone with him again? _Andy had figured that someone would be here. _Where was his sister or Marlo? Where was their buffer?_ She could hear music playing of some current song over the radio. Andy knew that she should announce herself but when she opened her mouth to speak – no words came out. Andy didn't know why she was feeling so anxious. _It was Sam. The two had been through a lot together over the last three years. Say something, _she told herself.

Boo Radley tugged on his leash to move forward.

"Always breaking the rules," she finally said, her voice almost cracking.

Sam turned his head as soon as he heard her voice, a smile touching his lips as he absorbed in the sight of the beautiful brunette. She had her hair down, framing her face and was dressed casually in dark green army printed cargo shorts and deep blue printed cowl neck short sleeved top that hugged her like a second skin and black ballet flats.

"Andy," he finally spoke after a moment. Sam noticed that she had the dog's leash in one hand that was attached to the large pooch that looked to be wearing some bright coloured vest and was hugging a takeaway bag with the other. "You know me," he supplied, flashing a genuine smile.

Andy felt her breath catch when he released those dimples. He was dressed in a white v neck t-shirt and black sweat pants and a few days scruff on his face, but still managed to steal her breath away. Boo Radley was pulling on his leash and towards the injured Detective.

Sam placed his free hand on the IV pole and wheeled it towards his bed, watching as the brunette walked further into his room.

Andy smiled as she stopped at the foot of the bed, just a metre short of Sam. She quickly unclipped the dogs leash and then placed the takeaway bag on the bed. Boo Radley stopped right in front of Sam and then sat at his feet.

Sam smiled down at the dog and removed his hand from the IV pole and shifted it to the dog's head and patted him. _Thank god the dog was so large and he didn't really have to bend down. His ribs were still sore and bending really wasn't an option at the moment._ "Hey Boo," he greeted the dog, his smile stretched from ear to ear.

Boo Radley wagged his tail as Sam patted him.

Andy was watching the interaction between her dog and her ex. _They seemed like friends. She hadn't seen Boo Radley so happy to see someone in days. He didn't act like this when he had met Nick or Oliver for the first time. _"I am getting the feeling that you two know each other," she joked with a puzzled look.

Sam shifted his eyes from the dog and onto his owner and noticed some confusion splashed across her face. _Didn't she know? How could she not know? Didn't her father or Oliver tell her? _"We, uh, spent some time together while you were undercover at the club," he informed her. "Isn't that why you bought him?"

Andy had been surprised to hear that. _Sam had been at her Condo? How come no one told her? She knew that the last few days had been hectic, but why didn't Oliver tell her? Sam seemed shocked that she didn't know. _She shook her head. "Uh, no, I didn't want to leave him at home or with anybody. I also wanted to see how far the ESA vest could get me," she rambled as a thousand questions floated around in her mind. "So you helped look after Boo?"

Sam couldn't or wouldn't tear his eyes from her's. She was biting down on her lip and had a look of vulnerability in her eyes. "He grows on you quickly," he admitted, emotion evident in his voice. _Like his owner, _Sam couldn't help but think as he placed his free hand back on the IV pole to stop himself for reaching for her.

Boo Radley had been the only barrier between them until a moment ago when he had moved to her side.

Andy felt her heart skip a few beats at the husky tone of his voice and smouldering look in his eyes. It was taking all the strength that she had not to enclose the distance between them and cross that forbidden line. _He is with Marlo, _she told herself.

Sam took another small step forward, leaving only a small gap between them. His free hand remained on the IV pole for support. Sam knew that they needed to talk, this had gone on for far too long and he was tired of being stable. He wanted to be happy again.

"Sam," Andy expressed in a defeated tone as she raised her hand to his chest, being careful to not press to hard. She dropped her eyes downwards.

"Why did you leave me?" he finally asked, raw emotion pouring through.

Andy lifted her eyes back up, catching his. She could see the hurt in them and it killed her. _She knew what he was talking about. It had been the elephant in the room since she had returned from UC._ Andy dropped her hands to her sides. "I left because I wanted to prove to everyone that I was a great cop and not just some screw up rookie," she revealed. "I guess I was in a messed up place and didn't want to drag you down with me. I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I was still hurting from the break up and figured a bit of space between us couldn't hurt," she confessed. "I never meant to hurt you," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "I know I should've called you or come home to see you on those two days off, but it wouldn't have been enough. It wouldn't have been fair too just pop into your life for forty eight hours and then just disappear again. I knew it would take more than a weekend to fix what was broken between us. I had to keep my head focused on the case, lives depended on it. I couldn't allow you to be a distraction, because you would have been. But a day didn't go by that I didn't think of you," she confessed, dropping her eyes from his so he didn't see the tears that were stinging them.

Sam could tell that Andy was on the verge of tears. If she started to cry, he knew it would kill him. "You hurt me," he answered, honestly.

Andy had discovered that the moment she had seen him and Marlo in the kitchen for the first time. At that moment Andy had known that she was too late and had lost him. "I am sorry that I hurt you, Sam. That wasn't my intention," she apologized, lifting her glassy eyes. "I would hate me to, I mean, you poured your heart out to me and I just left without a word. I don't blame you for finding someone else."

Sam exhaled a heavy sigh. "I don't hate you," he admitted as he moved his hand from the IV pole and rested it on her shoulder. "I was angry and hurt for a long time, but I don't hate you, Andy."

Andy felt his cool hand against her cheek, his eyes were staring straight into her soul and she felt overwhelmed with love and guilt. She just wanted to kiss him and have things go back to the way that they use to be, but he was with Marlo.

"Sam," Andy voiced as she lifted her hand and covered his one that was still resting on her cheek. "We can't do this," she told him in a small voice.

Sam was stung by her words. He removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back. _She didn't want him back? Had he been reading all her signals wrong? He still couldn't get that undercover kiss out of his mind. It haunted him every time he closed his damn eyes._

"What do you want from me, McNally?" he demanded in a harsh tone, raising his voice. "Because I don't know anymore!"

Andy felt his words hit her like bullets. _You, _she wanted to scream as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "What does it even matter what I want?" she shot back, emotion thick in her voice. "You're with Marlo now!"

Sam's anger turned to shock within a matter of seconds. _What? How does she not know? Surely Oliver would have told her by now. How was it not all over the Division? _"You don't know?" he asked.

Andy blinked away the tears and was doing her best not to completely break down. "Know what?"

Sam was stunned. _She didn't know, the look on her face was proof of that. He was hoping that someone would have let it slip._ "We broke up last night," he simply answered. "Marlo said that she couldn't be with someone who is already in love with someone else," he admitted as his eyes locked with her's.

Andy was gobsmacked. _They broke up Monday night? She had visited him on Monday night? "_In love with someone else?" she repeated as her heart began to race.

"Yeah," he said, reclosing the distance between them. "I love you, Andy. I never stopped," Sam confessed with sincerity. "I am sorry for breaking up with you after Jerry died. I ignored you during that dark time. I am so sorry that I just blew you off. You mean more to me than that and I should have let you in instead of pushing you away … I am so sorry."

Andy didn't think. She just reacted by leaning forward and crashed her lips against his, her hands instantly cupping the back of his head as she began to kiss him. She was being careful of his injured shoulder, not wanting to cause anymore pain.

A few seconds passed before Sam started kissing her back just as hungrily. His free hand snaked around the back of her, resting mid back and he pulled her even closer. He brushed his tongue along her lips to which cause her to part them and allowed him to slide his tongue in and against her, deepening their kiss.

A moan escaped Andy's lips as she felt a tingle wash over her. The kiss was intense, heated and passionate all in one. It felt like coming home after a long time away. Andy slid her hands from the back of his head and briefly brushed his shoulders.

A ripple of pain shot through the injured Detective and he broke the kiss, letting out a hiss.

Andy instantly pulled back and took a step back. _He was hurt. She had forgotten that he was hurt. She hurt him. _"I am so sorry," she apologized as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I just too carried away and..." she trailed off, dropping her eyes to the ground and hugged herself.

Sam ignored the shooting pain from his left shoulder and forced a smile. "I'm fine," he lied, taking a step forward. "Andy," he voiced in a deep serious tone. "Look at me?"

Andy lifted her eyes after hearing the pleading in his voice. She knew that he was lying just to make her feel better, but it didn't.

Sam was the one that enclosed the distance between them this time and reunited the kiss. It only took a few seconds for Andy to cave and kiss him back, but being really careful of his injuries.

After a few minutes of intoxicating kisses, both pulled apart for some much needed air. Their foreheads were touching as they both breathed heavily, trying to steady their racing hearts.

"So ... where does this leave us?" Andy asked a moment later.

* * *

**A/N: **So ... what did we think? This chapter actually got away from me, I wasn't planning on having them make up just yet but my fingers worked with brain and had a different plan. Guess my inner McSwarek is too strong for me to control.

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Rookie Blue, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins*

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me - if you have a question.

So I've been reading everyone's reviews, scrolling the 'Rookie Blue' and 'McSwarek' tags on tumblr and reading everyone's opinions on Andy and Sam. I try to take everyone's thoughts into consideration when writing the chapter. I know I can't please everyone, but I will do my best to give them what they want.

So Night shifts are from 5p.m – 2am and day shifts are 7am – 5p.m.

Oh, check out the new McSwarek vid that I posted on youtube 'When your eyes say it' just watching it shows proof of how much they love each other.

Oh and 'For Better or Worse' episode … how beautiful was Noelle. I hope the show doesn't give her cancer, the show has enough drama. Since we didn't get to see much of the reception of the wedding, I will be writing a chapter on it.

I am sorry this chapter took so long, it should have been finished and posted days ago, but life just got in the way.

Happy reading ….

* * *

**Last time on 'Standing in the dark' **

_After a few minutes of intoxicating kisses, both pulled apart for some much needed air. Their foreheads were touching as they both breathed heavily, trying to steady their racing hearts. _

"_So ... where does this leave us?" Andy asked a moment later. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Sam shifted his head back and looked into her burning hazel brown orbs that seemed to be looking through him and straight into his soul. "You really are allergic to silence, aren't you?" he joked in a deep voice.

Andy rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip. "Sam, be serious," she answered in a vulnerable voice. "You just broke up with Marlo," she pointed out. "I don't want to be some rebound -"

"Andy," he cut in, placing his free hand on her cheek. "The reason we broke up was because I _love _you. If I am being honest, Marlo was the rebound for you. She was a distraction, a way to suppress my pain for losing you. I know I handled it wrong and I understand if you have doubts about being together -"

"I wanna be with you," she admitted. "I do - I just don't wanna get hurt again. I don't think I would get over losing you a second time … so how about we take things slow?"

Sam could see the vulnerability in her eyes and hear the emotion in her voice. He knew that she needed reassurance. "I'll take as long as you need to prove to you that this is it for me … you're it for me."

Andy felt her heart beat so goddamn fast at his declaration that it felt like it might stop completely, his hand was still on her cheek. "Okay," she said with a soft smile. "Now, do you wanna see what I got you from Maggie's?"

Sam brushed his thumb across her cheek and chuckled. "Yes please," he replied as he dropped his hand from her face.

Andy turned from him and walked the remaining distance towards the bed, where she had left the takeaway bag only several minutes ago upon arrival.

Boo Radley trotted alongside Sam as he made his way back towards the bed, pushing his IV pole. The injured dark haired Detective climbed back into the bed and watched as Andy pulled out the takeaway containers that stored some of his favourite dishes.

"Did you get one of everything off the menu?" he teased as his eyes absorbed in the various dishes that the beautiful brunette was laying out on the bed in front of him.

A smile licked Andy's lips. "Maggie said that she didn't want you wasting away here," she commented. "She said that as soon as you are able to, to come in and see her. She was so worried when I told her about you getting shot; apparently Oliver forgot to mention it the other day when he stopped in the other day to get you a burger."

"Maggie's a sweetheart," he supplied, knowing that the fifty two year old mom of five with a bleeding heart, tended to adopt people into her life. She had been like a second mom to him in the year and a bit that he had known her. And had been a great listening ear after Andy had disappeared on that UC op.

* * *

**13:03p.m**

The two had eaten and Andy had packed up the remaining food, putting it aside as she now sat opposite to Sam on the bed, legs crossed and her right hand was holding his. Boo Radley was behind her, sprawled along the foot of the bed - sleeping.

Music from the portable CD player was playing.

Sam was sitting up, four pillows propped behind him and his eyes fixed on the beautiful brunette. Listening as she made her case to him for why he should stay at her place while he was recovering.

" … I know I am working the night shift all this week but I will be there as your nurse during the day. I wouldn't worry so much if I knew that you were safe and not doing something to injure yourself more, plus you'll have Boo as company."

A smile stole Sam's lips at the thought of Andy playing nurse. _He knew that they were taking things slow and it would be a few weeks before they could do anything physical because of his injuries, but the idea was still appealing._ "I'm not a child, McNally," Sam pointed out with a smile. "I don't need supervision."

Andy pouted. "You don't want me looking after you?" she asked, pretending to be upset.

Sam was weak against her when she pulled out the pout and gave him those Bambi eyes. And Andy knew that. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he asked, smiling. He couldn't help it. She always seemed to make him smile.

Andy shook her head with a stubborn smile.

Sam didn't know why he was debating the topic with her. _A part of him was telling him to shut up and be grateful that she was back in his life wanting to help him and the other half of him didn't want to push things too far too fast. He didn't want anything to cause Andy to change her mind about them._ "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

Andy squeezed his hand. "Just because I want to look after you, doesn't mean we're rushing things. It means that I care about you and want to make sure that you're okay," she told him, her voice serious but compassionate.

"Oliver is staying in her spare bedroom?" he pointed out. "And the couch isn't great for recovery."

Andy narrowed her eyes on him. "Good thing I have a big bed," she supplied. "We're adults, Sam, we can share a bed - plus I am working night's all this week so you'll have it mostly to yourself then." _Or at least until she got home a little after two in the morning, but he would be asleep by then so them sharing the bed wouldn't be awkward, _Andy thought to herself. _ Plus she would be so tired that she would just pass out. _

Sam would rather have her share it with him. He inhaled a deep breath, feeling a pitch of pain but pushed it aside as he released the breath. "Okay," he answered in defeat.

Andy lit up and squeezed his hand again.

Oliver and Sarah entered the room.

"Hey you two," Sarah voiced.

Andy turned her eyes from Sam and onto the two new visitors. Her hand remained linked with Sam's. She was in no hurry to move it. "Hey Oliver," she greeted in her friendly tone. "Sarah, it's nice to see you again."

Oliver was grinning from ear to ear as he walked further into the room and towards his two friends. He noticed that the two were holding hands and Sam had a pleased look on his face. Oliver then noticed the dog lying on the end of the bed wearing his ESA vest. "What's going on?"

Sarah stopped on the left side of her brother's bed, only a few feet from the two. A smile tugging at the corner's of her lips_. Her brother had told her about the breakup with the Marlo chick when she had asked him last night when she was going to meet her,_ _looks like he made up with Andy. _

"You too, Andy," she finally answered back to the brunette. "I was actually hoping to get a chance to see you again before I head home in a few hours," Sarah revealed.

Sam looked at his sister, surprised. _This was the first he had heard of her leaving. _

Andy looked at the older Swarek surprised. "Me?" she repeated with a squawk in her voice. "Why would you want to see me?" she asked, relaxing a little more as she felt Sam's hand squeeze her's. _He was letting her know that he was there for her. Sam Swarek may not be big on words, but his looks and gestures spoke volumes._ Andy thought as she turned her eyes onto the injured man only to realize that he was looking at her with a dimpled smile and those smouldering eyes, causing her heart skipped a few beats. _The affect that man had on her, even injured he could make her heart race. _

Sam smiled at Andy before switching his eyes onto his sister. "So you're going home? I was starting to think that I got myself a new roommate," he joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Shut up, doofus," she threw back at her younger brother. "As much as I love you, Sammy, you would have to pay me to live with you." Sarah teased.

Sam released a deep chuckle which shot a sharp pain to his ribcage, causing him to in take a sharp breath.

Andy had been watching the sibling banter when she felt Sam squeeze her hand tightly causing her to turn her eyes on him. She then noticed the smile drop from Sam's lips and a flash of pain wash over his face. "You okay?" she asked, worry instantly washing over her. "Where does it hurt? Do you need me to get a nurse? Are the pain med's not working?"

Boo Radley lifted his head and looked towards his owner with titled head.

Sam waited for the brief wave of pain to pass before he spoke up. "I'm fine, McNally," he told her focusing his eyes on the brunette, knowing that she would over worry because she cared too much most of the time with that Lions heart of her's.

Andy narrowed her eyes onto him. "Cut the crap, Swarek," she told him in a no-nonsense tone. "I know_ you_ and I know when something is _wrong,_ so don't_ you_ lay there and tell me that you're not in _pain_ …" she expressed, her voice breaking slightly. "When I can _clearly_ see that you are."

Sam slowly sat up a little straighter and leaned forward a little, doing his best not to cause himself anymore pain. The bruising on his ribs was almost gone, but he still had to be careful not to bump them. His good hand was still holding her's, their fingers laced. "Andy," he voiced in a thick tone, ignoring the fact that they had company in the room; Sam's main focus was on the brunette sitting opposite him with her vulnerable expression. "I promise you that I'm okay," he assured her. "I might feel a little pain from time to time but it doesn't last long and if I was in any serious pain - I would let you know and you can fuss over me as much as you want. Okay?" he said, revealing a soft smile.

Andy felt the worry leaving her as soon as she saw that smile. That smile that always made her feel safe and loved. "Okay," she answered softly.

A moment of silence passed in the room before Sarah spoke up.

"I'm glad to see that I will be leaving Sam in safe hands," Sarah voiced, looking at Andy. "I was a little worried what I was going to do with him when Tilly called me from her camp and asked me to her pick her up. She wants to come home early," Sarah informed them. "So I am gonna pick her up on the way home. Plus I kinda miss my husband," she admitted with a smile.

Andy nodded along.

Sam was looking at his older sister, annoyed. "You do realize that I am not a child," he supplied sarcastically in a dry tone.

Both women and Oliver released loud heartily laughs.

Sam looked around the room at the three adults that were laughing at him. He was not amused, but hearing Andy laugh was worth it._ It was like music to his ears._ Sam turned his eyes on the brunette. _She looked so carefree. He had missed that look about her. _

As soon as the laughing died down, Sarah turned her eyes onto the brunette that was sitting opposite her brother. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" she asked Andy.

Andy smiled at the older woman. "I would love to," she replied, giving Sam's hand one finally squeeze before letting it go and climbing off the bed. She then turned around and looked at her dog, giving the large pooch a scratch behind the ears. "Boo," she spoke to her dog in a soft tone. "You stay here with Sam, okay," she told him. "I'll be back soon."

The dog just looked from Andy and towards Sam. He then stood up and walked a few feet then plopped down in the spot that Andy had been sitting only moments ago.

Andy released a chuckle at her dog's response. "Okay then," she voiced as she turned away and walked towards the door with Sarah by her side.

Oliver watched the two women walk from the room and he waited an extra thirty seconds before he turned his attention onto his best friend. "So Sammy," he voiced. "I am guessing from what I witness before, you and McNally are _talking _again?" he hinted trying to be vague.

Sam narrowed his eyes onto his friend. _He knew what the older cop was hinting at, but Sam wasn't sure if he should say anything_. _Did Andy want it out or anyone to know? She did so that she wanted to take things slow, but it was Oliver and he was living with her at the moment - plus the two were close. And once he is released, he would be temporally staying at the Condo with them – Oliver would find out … wouldn't he? _Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his cellphone beep, indicating a new message.

Sam turned his eyes to the side table where his cellphone was. He reached for the electronically device with his free hand and a moment passed before Sam looked down at small screen and saw that it was a message from Andy.

_What would she be texting him about?_ Curiosity got the best of Sam and he opened the message. **'You can tell Oliver'** it read. A smile tugged at his lips. _Was she psychic? How did she know what he was thinking? _

'You sure' he texted back. About twenty seconds passed before his phone chimed again. He opened her new message. **'I think he already knows something is going on. You'll just be confirming his theory ****' :)  
**

Sam smiled at the smiling face at the end of the message.

"Sam?" Oliver voiced, waving his hands in front of his friend's face, curious to what had caused that goofy smile on his face. "Sammy? Earth to Sam," he called to his friend.

"Uh?" was Sam's response as he lifted his eyes from the screen and onto his friend.

Oliver released a chuckle. "Lost you there for a moment, brother. Who was so important that you would ignore someone as awesome as me, but from the look on your face my guess would be a certain brunette that just left."

Sam just stared at his best friend, deadpanned. _She was right. He knew something even though it didn't surprise Sam since the two had been holding hands. Oliver would have been a really dumb cop or person not to pick up on that and he was far from that. _

"We're back together," he said out of the blue. "But are taking it slow this time," he added.

A full wide smile spread across Oliver's face. "That's great, brother, but I'll believe that when I see it." He piped up, amusement lacing his tone.

* * *

**One week later … Friday**

**Downtown Toronto – 11:13am – Grange Park **

Gail and Chloe were walking through the Grange Park area and towards a food truck. Being Friday and since it was school holidays; a lot a families were out and about enjoying the nice Summer weather. There was street entertainment spread throughout the park entertaining the families and people who stopped to watch it.

The two hadn't really talked that much since starting their shift at seven am. Gail was doing her best to not say anything negative towards her quirky partner.

They stopped in front of the food truck and waited in the small line that was there. It had been nine days since Dov had been released from hospital. The eager cop had another week off before he returned to work. He couldn't wait but Gail was hesitant since her boyfriend seemed to be accident prone. The relationship was still hush hush for the time being, but Gail had a feeling that her friends might know something. Last night they had all been at the Penny and Dov was sitting beside her, they weren't touching but were sitting very close. Dov hadn't been drinking since he was still on mild pain meds. Gail had observed Andy giving them odd looks throughout the night, but still didn't say anything. Word had gotten out over the group that her and Nick had called it quits, but still no one said anything.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Chloe asked Gail, turning her head to the left and looking at the older blonde cop.

Gail took a step forward in the line, her eyes perusing the menu. She wasn't sure what she wanted to get. "About what?"

Chloe was watching the blonde. "You and Dov," she revealed. "I know that you're together. I saw the two of you at the hospital Monday morning. I was going to go see Dov but saw the two of you asleep in his hospital bed and didn't want to disturb you."

Gail turned her head and looked at the perky young cop. "What's to talk about," she voiced. "He's with me and not you, end of conversation." Gail turned her head back towards the menu board and continued deciding on what she wanted for lunch.

Chloe wasn't sure what to say. She had known that Gail wouldn't open up to her. The two aren't close or really even get along. They tolerated each other at work.

The line moved forward and they were next when a loud scream echoed in the air several metres from where the two female cops were standing. They both instinctively placed their hand on the bud of their guns and scanned the area for the sight of trouble.

"Over there," Chloe alerted her partner by tapping her on the shoulder and pointing the direction of the commotion. Gail turned her eyes towards a Mexican looking young male fleeing with a woman's handbag. She started running in that direction, her partner right behind her. Gail hated running. This guy was gonna pay for that.

* * *

**St Michael's Hospital - NOON – Room 108**

Sam was sitting on the left side his bed, his left arm was still strapped to his chest and would be for several more weeks yet. Andy was sitting on his right, beside him holding his free hand and their fingers laced. She was still in uniform since she was on her lunch break to pick him up and take him back to the Condo.

The blonde haired doctor was going over the information with his patient about what he could and couldn't do during his recovery. "… as long as you take it easy for the next several weeks and allow your body to properly heal, then you should be back on the job within the next two months. That means for the next few weeks and until you get the approval from _me_, there is to be _no_ heavy lifting or stretching, which means you might still need a little bit of help with getting dressed while your arm is still in the sling." He informed his patient, turning his eyes from the injured Detective and onto the young brunette holding hand.

Andy nodded as the doctor looked at her. She had already been helping Sam with getting dress since last Thursday. The memory still bought a smile to her lips.

* * *

_**Last Thursday - Room 108 – 08:03am**_

_Andy entered Sam's room to discover that he wasn't anywhere in sight, instead she saw the back of a dark haired nurse at the end of his bed. She looked to be writing something in his chart. _

"_Um, hi, I'm looking for Sam," she supplied to the familiar Nurse. _

_The raven haired nurse lifted her eyes from the chart she was writing in and turned around. A smile touching her lips when she saw the brunette around her age walking towards her. "Andy," she acknowledged. "Hi, Sam is just in the shower. He slept in this morning. He'll be out soon but since you're here, you can help him finishing get dressed when he gets out." She said as she finished scribbling something down on Sam's chart. _

_Andy just nodded since she didn't know what else to say. It had been only a day since her and Sam had talked about everything and decided to restart was broken between them and now the nurse wanted her to help him dress. _

"_How are you doing?" Nurse Sandy asked. _

_Andy smiled. "Good," she answered easily. "I'll be better when Sam is out of here, no offence on your job," she quickly babbled. "I just can't wait for him to not be needing the assistance of medical staff and in less pain."_

_Sandy smiled at the off duty Officers. "None taken, it's a good thing that you want to take care of him. That's how you know its love, willing to look after and be there for that person when they're sick or hurt. The only time Sam is happy in here is whenever you're visiting, every other time he is a grump. He talks about you or shares stories about you whenever someone is changing his bandages or checking on him. You name always happens to pop up." _

_Andy didn't know what to say. _

"_I better get back to my rounds," the nurse supplied, putting the chart back at the end of the bed. "I'll be back in a little bit to reattach his morphine drip," Sandy added as she turned tail and headed for the door. _

_Andy watched the nurse leaved before walking towards Sam's bed and sliding on it. She spotted the joke book sitting not far from where her hand was resting on the bed, a smile stole her lips as she picked it up. _

_A couple of minutes later, Sam walked out of the small bathroom that was connected to his room in only sweat pants. His hair was wet and Sam was holding his left arm against his chest. It was out of his sling but his shoulder was still bandaged. He had the connection to where the drip gets attached, still strapped to the top of his hand. _

"_Hey," he greeted her in his usual Sam Swarek way as he walked the remaining distance towards her, a smile finding his lips like it always did whenever she was in the room._

_Andy slid off the bed as her eyes ran up and down him, absorbing in every inch. He looked good wet, she couldn't help but think. A smile spread across her lips. "Morning," she greeted back as he stopped right in front of her, less than a metre between them. "Um, the nurse said she would be back soonish," Andy began to babble. "She told me to help you finish getting dressed."_

_Sam took another step forward, his eyes fixed on the beautiful brunette standing across from him. _

_Andy couldn't tear her hazel brown orbs from Sam's dark smouldering ones. He was looking at her with such intensity and passion – like he wanted to devour her right there and then and if he wasn't injured or they weren't in a hospital room where someone could walk in at any minute – she might have just taken him up on the offer that look was sending her. _

"_Is that right," Sam finally spoke. _

_Andy just nodded since her brain couldn't function a sentence, her eyes dropped from his for a second and glanced at his lips before meeting his eyes again. She wanted to kiss him so badly, even though they were meant to be taking it slow. _

_Sam took another step forward, trapping Andy between himself and the bed. A smile tickled the corners of his lips as his eyes remained locked on the brunette's. He then reached behind her with his good hand and picked up the shirt that he had left on the bed before going into the bathroom. _

_Andy had held her breath when Sam had trapped her against the bed and himself. Her eyes remained on his, but she saw him reach for something behind her out of the corner of her eyes. A few seconds later he held up a white v neck fitted t-shirt in front of her, grinning. Andy released the breath that she had been holding and grabbed the t-shirt from his hands. She then held the material in her hands and looked down at it. _

"_That's a shirt and it goes over my head," Sam voiced, amusement evident in his voice. _

_Andy rolled her eyes at his humor as she lifted her eyes from the shirt and looked at him. That was one of the things that she loved about him, his sense of humour. He could always make her smile or laugh in any situation. _

"_Thank you for that," she replied, dryly. "I don't know what I would do without you," she added as a joke. _

"_Yeah, me either," he replied, his voice filled with sincerity and love as their eyes were locked on one another._

_Andy's felt her breath catch in her throat. There was about thirty centremetre's between them. She was still clutching the shirt in her right hand knowing that she should really be helping him into it, but dressing Sam was the last thought in her mind. Andy placed the shirt on the bed right behind her before she lifted her hands to the back of his head and pulled it forward. The moment their lips made contact, all logical thought went out the window. The kiss started out slow and passionate_

_A moan escaped her lips as Sam began kissing her back more hungrily and intense, like she was a drink of water on a hot summer's day. He snaked his free arm around her mid back and pulled her even closer. Andy was massaging the back of his head with her fingers as their tongue duelled for dominance. _

_After a long minute of an intense kiss, they pulled apart with rapid breathing and racing hearts - their foreheads touching. _

"_I thought we were taking it slow," Sam whispered against her lips._

_Andy grinned at him. "This is us taking it slow," she whispered back before reuniting the kiss. _

* * *

Andy was still smiling from the past memory as she did her best to listen to the doctor, knowing that she would be the one to make sure that Sam followed the instructions to the letter.

"… the pain medication that we prescribed for you will help keep any pain or discomforted at bay, but if you do find yourself in extra pain or discomfort, do not hesitate to come back in."

Sam nodded.

* * *

**Crash Scene – 15:03p.m**

Shaw pulled his squad car up at the required distance from the crash scene, several metres ahead. The call had come over the radio only minutes before and they had been the closet squad car in the vicinity.

Andy's eyes absorbed in the crash site before her, this wasn't her first crash scene and wouldn't be her last. She could hear sirens wailing in the distances as her eyes drifted over the two cars that had collide. One was a cherry red sports car with the top down and the other one was a SUV. It looked like the SUV had come around the corner pretty fast and hit the SUV from the positions of the vehicles.

"McNally," she heard Oliver's voice call. Andy turned her eyes from the crash site and onto the older Officer that was running towards the scene. Andy knew that she had to get her head in the game and jump into action. Andy knew that in a matter of minutes this place would be swarming with cop cars.

She opened her door and hopped out of the car as Marlo's squad car pulled up beside Oliver's. A few seconds later the older Officer got out of her car with Nick hopping out of the passengers side. The two then made their way towards the crash site where Oliver already was.

Andy watched as Oliver was checking the guy in the sports car while Nick and Marlo had began checking whoever was in the SUV. She watched as Marlo headed for the driver's side.

* * *

_**Last Thursday Night – 20:13p.m – Kitchen**_

_Andy entered the kitchen after tracking down the person she had been looking for. Chloe had informed Andy that Marlo was in here. She walked towards the older Latin looking officer that was making herself a coffee._

"_Hey Marlo," Andy voiced. _

_The older female cop didn't turn around. She just continued to make her coffee. "What do you want, McNally?" she barked back._

_Andy was concerned for the older Officer, especially since she knew about her condition – only finding out about it a few weeks ago after being in quarantine together. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," she told her. "I heard about you and Sam," she added, hesitant. Andy had no plans of telling Marlo about her current status with the injured Detective. Only Oliver and Traci knew about her and Sam being back together and it was gonna stay that way until Andy was sure it was the right time for people to know. _

_Marlo picked up her disposable coffee cup and turned around. "I'm fine, McNally. I am not gonna lose it because of some guy. I was the one that broke up with him," she pointed out, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Sam and I were never gonna last, we never shared anything personal. He was never fully in the relationship," she shared before walking towards the door._

_Marlo stopped in the doorway and turned her head back around. "You still won't tell anyone about what we discussed in quarantine, including Sam?"_

_Andy kept her expression serious. "A promise is a promise and nothing will change that," she answered, honestly. _

_Marlo just nodded. "Okay then," she said as she turned away and exited the room. _

* * *

"McNally!" she heard Oliver's voice shout, Andy snapped out of her thoughts and went straight into action mode.

Andy slammed her door closed and pushed all thoughts from her mind as she raced over to her partner. "What have we got?" she asked.

Oliver was looking at his younger partner, worried. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

Andy nodded in response as she turned her attention towards the crashed car. "Is he alive?" she asked, indicating to the older male driver that looked to be in his fifties. He was slumped over the steering wheel and there was a large cut on his head.

Oliver shook his head with a solemn expression etched across his face. Andy felt sadness wash over her. She didn't know the guy but it was still sad that he was dead, that someone just lost a family member. Andy turned her eyes towards the other car that it had hit as more police cars pulled up and a few ambulances, Andy began to make her way towards the SUV. She saw Marlo checking on the drivers as Nick was checking on the woman in the passenger's side. She could hear a child in the back, screaming his lungs out for his parents. The car had hit the driver's side and the father looked to be in a really bad condition. He was unconscious and bleeding but Marlo seemed to have it under control.

Andy passed Nick as she opened the back door of the passenger's side of the SUV and climbed in. The child was sitting directly in the middle of the car, belted in. He was trying to undo his seat belt but it seemed to be jammed because he couldn't get out and was panicking.

"Hey there, buddy," she greeted the young boy that looked to be around six in a friendly tone. "I'm Andy and I'm here to help you," she told him in a calm tone.

The blonde haired boy continued to cry his eyes out. "Mommy, I want my Mommy."

Andy felt her heart break and was on the verge of tears herself but knew that she had to stay calm and try to get the boy out safely. He didn't seem to have any visible injuries but she knew that he would still have to be checked out. "Hey buddy," she addressed the boy once again. "I need you to stop moving so I can try and get you out," she told him gently.

The boy continued to struggle in his seat, trying desperately to get out from his seatbelt. "Mommy? Daddy?" he cried.

"Nathan," a female voice called from the front. "Mommy's okay," she said weakly. "Listen to the nice Police Officer," she told him.

Nathan didn't stop crying, but he did calm down and turned his tear-filled deep blue eyes onto Andy. Andy brushed her fingers across his forehead to soothe the boy. "It's gonna be okay," she told him as she reached for his seat belt and tried unclipping it. It was jammed. She pulled a pocketknife from her back pocket and bought it to the strap of the seatbelt. Andy then carefully cut the belt and within thirty seconds she had the boy free.

Andy gently scooped the boy up and backed out of the car as EMS finally arrived at the car. She took several steps back with Nathan in her arms and let the medics help the parents. Andy walked away from the car with a crying Nathan and towards an ambulance.

* * *

**Andy' Condo – 17:33p.m**

Andy entered her Condo with the keys to Sam's truck in her hands. She was glad to be home after that last call out. It had turned out that the older guy in the sports car had had a heart attack behind the wheel and that's what caused the crash. The father was still in surgery the last she heard and the mother had been admitted, her son was with her now.

Andy closed the door behind herself and leaned against it, closing her eyes and just letting the tears fall freely. They were mainly from exhaustion.

"Andy?" she heard Sam's gravel voice speak. Andy took a breath before opening her glassy eyes and absorbing in the sight of him. He was coming from the direction of her bedroom and looked like he had just woken up not long ago. Boo Radley was by his side.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her worried as he crossed the floor and was standing in front of her in matter of seconds. He placed his free hand on her check and brushed away the tears.

Andy loved the feeling of his hand against her cheek. It made her feel safe and at home. Just one touch from him and all of her worry started to fade away. "I'm fine," she told him with a sad smile. "Our last call out was a pretty bad car accident," she divulged to him. "An old guy had a heart attack behind the wheel and ran into a SUV with a young family in it. The old guy died, but the family are all alive and at the hospital now." She shared. "Since Oliver and I were first on scene, we had to break the news to Harry's wife."

Sam knew that Andy tend to takes things to heart and knew that it wasn't easy giving something the news that a loved one or family member is dead. It was never easy knocking on that door; Sam had been in that spot many times over the last thirteen years since being a cop. He didn't wish it on anyone.

He pulled Andy into a hug with his free arm. "It's okay … I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the finally chapter of this fic, but the story is far from over. I kinda struggled with this chapter, rewrote parts of it several times. **

**I am writing a sequel and have already written part of the first chapter for it. Still pending on the name of it yet, the sequel will start with Frank & Noelle's wedding reception. In the sequel I will have flashbacks for the time over the six weeks that I fast forward to - to get to the wedding. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
